


DIOPTAS - Polishing Gems

by Nagitier



Series: DIOPTAS [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bladder Filling, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Blue Balls, Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cages, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catheters, Clover clamps, Cock & Ball Torture, Cockwarming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Crying, D/s themes, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dog/Human Hybrids, Edging, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Feathers & Featherplay, Feminization, Figging, Food Kink, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, French Kissing, Fucking Machines, Gags, Generall tags:, Humbler, Ice, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Aftercare, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pillow riding, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slavery, Snowballing, Spanking, Sybian, Teasing, Tickling, Tunnelspiele, Urtication, Vacuum Pump, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wartenberg Wheel, Wax Play, Whipped Cream, clothes pins, dildobench, dressage crop, dubcon, erotic show, forced holding, forced orgasm training, forced sexual training, forced stimulation, guided masturbation, gynecological examination chair, handjob, humiliating situations, mentions of sewing the anus to narrow it, mentions of slave markets, needleplay, spreaderbar, stinging neetles, syringes, underwater bondage, vibro-egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: One-shots about the forced sexual training of the hybrids from my mainstory DIOPTAS.Read at your own risk.Read the tags for each chapter carefully, please.Hopefully daily updates from 1-24 December!
Series: DIOPTAS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558876
Comments: 58
Kudos: 304





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dioptas - Polishing Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430546) by [Nagitier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier). 

> Thanks for helping me my lovely betareader lascif~ <3<3<3  
If you don't know her, go and read her story "The Watcher" please!

Hello, my dear readers. Welcome to the Dioptas Advent Calendar!

  
I had done something similar a few years ago and it gave me great pleasure to gift my readers with a chapter of my stories every day. Since the chapters of Dioptas are much too long and complex, I thought about something else. Therefore this calendar is closely linked to Dioptas, but the chapters are posted separately; it is not under the Dioptas mainstory since it’s not relevant to the plot.

The idea was to give you an insight into the forced sexual training of the hybrids from Dioptas simply because I needed an excuse to write kinky porn without having to put it into the actual story. (I am clever!) In these 24 calendar chapters, I write mostly about very heavy kinks, and I am aware that this Christmas surprise is probably not suitable for every reader. (Another reason to upload it separately.)

I will put a warning before each chapter with the corresponding tags; please take them seriously, as always. If you don’t like something, please DO NOT read it! I really don’t want to hear complaints, because someone couldn’t take it.

I’m writing about sexual practices, which of course all exist irl and, I think, that this fact makes it even worse for some of you. Please keep in mind that everything is still fiction and sessions like the ones described are far from legit BDSM sessions. These practices are forced on the hybrids, while sessions in real life almost always proceed from the submissive. Also, none of the chapters even rudimentarily deal with aftercare.

**So please don’t read anything that could trigger you!**

The individual calendar chapters each have a length of between 1-3k words. Each chapter is deliberately brief because otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to write something for each day. The chapters have no chronology. This means some scenes may be showing a session from the beginning, the end, or the middle of the training.

+*+*+

**Some remarks about the training lessons in advance** (since I assume that you all will skip some of the chapters):

  
\- Every school proceeds a little differently when starting sexual education: While the VIXX and MonstaX school begin to train their hybrids earlier (at the age of 14-16 depending on the maturity of their hybrids and the onset of human puberty), for the Bangtan school, the 17th birthday is the key date.

\- In most cases, there are three months of theory lessons first, without written exams. Only the practice tests of the individual sexual practices are relevant for passing

\- The training sessions usually last between 45-60 minutes, except for certain practices where more time is needed for various reasons.

\- The order of the training sessions differs a little for each hybrid. There is a file for each hybrid in which each existing test is contained. However, the order in which these tests are completed depends on the trainers available that day, as each trainer is only used for specific practices.

\- Of course, not every hybrid is able to endure all sex practices. It is, therefore, possible to have so-called ”flaws.” These are collected on a list in the file of each hybrid. However, one should not accumulate too many of them, because it reduces the value of a hybrid enormously. The goal of most hybrids is to be bought by a wealthy master who can offer them a good life, even if most of these may have more unusual sexual desires. For this reason, hybrids rarely use their safe word, even if they are deliberately pushed to their limits.

\- During the session, all hybrids will be addressed as slaves, while they may only call their trainer Master/Mistress. The hybrids are not allowed to speak without permission during a session, with the exception of using their safe word ”red“ to cancel the session, which means that the practice goes onto the list of flaws, because the exam can’t be repeated.

\- Trainers/teachers are two different professions in hybrid schools. Teachers are most likely teaching different subjects to their pupils, as in human school, while the trainers exclusively prepare the hybrids for their job as sex slaves. Most trainers don’t mention any names and the hybrids often don’t know the name of their tormentors because, as said, they are only allowed to address them as Master/Mistress.

  
\- The scope of the school curriculum varies greatly between Dioptas and Citrin. All hybrids learn to read simple texts, but since it is not desired, Citrin are forbidden to speak. This is to prevent hybrids from being able to rebel against their masters through language, that’s the reason why most Citrin understand human language but are unable to reproduce it correctly because they lack speaking practice. Other subjects taught to a certain degree are math, biology, history, geography, religion, behavior/etiquette/values (strongly influenced, of course, by the submissive role they have to play towards humans) and sport.

\- The school education for Citrin hybrids lasts approximately five years, while Dioptas learn for seven years.Sexual education lasts three years and begins usually parallel to the last school year.

\- Hybrids are only slightly penetrated during their training, mostly with one or two fingers or with toys that are not particularly wide (one of the few exceptions here is the MonstaX school, see next point). This is to ensure that the hybrid is nicely tight before it’s sold to its master (of course, this is nonsense because the sphincter is a muscle and cannot wear out). However, the fact remains that the customer is the first to be allowed to penetrate his purchased hybrid. Nor are hybrids usually injured permanently (with the exception of the branding/tattoo at the end of training). Spanking can be hard enough, especially in punishments, that the strokes leave bleeding welts on the buttocks, but after that, the hybrids are allowed enough time to fully heal because scarring would lead to loss of value. The same applies to needle play training, these sessions are only carried out by very experienced trainers and the wounds inflicted are then professionally treated to prevent infection and permanent traces.

\- The MonstaX school also uses larger toys on their hybrids (see chapter Dildobench). They also have a special service for high-end customers. For some extra cash, they will use a horrendous technique that ensures that the first time for the customer will be something special. In this rare case, the muscle ring will be artificially narrowed with needle and thread and a certain sewing technique. The threads will tear during the first penetration and the sex feels particularly good for the customer.

\- Differences between the schools:  
1\. Bangtan School: no sounding; urethra play; bladder filling; Tunnelspiele; penetration  
2\. Vixx school: no Tunnelspiele; penetration  
3\. The MonstaX school teaches basically everything, but has dedicated a large part of its training to pain play, which makes hybrids of this school more robust and able to withstand much more pain. If hybrids of this school are not strong enough, they will be sold to other schools.

\- While in other schools Felidae/Canidae and Dioptas/Citrin hybrids are separated from each other, the MonstaX school only trains Canidae and does not separate them according to their class, but according to their genes into different areas. That’s the reason why, for example, Wonho, knows Jooheon and Hyunwoo, but have never seen Hyungwon, because the area in which wolf hybrids are trained is located in a different part of the building. At the Bangtan and VIXX school it’s different, Taehyung and Jimin, as well as Hakyeon and Taekwoon, know each other because they are Felidae/ Dioptas, Seokjin and Jaehwan, on the other hand, were taught as Canidae/Citrin in another part of the school and never met the Felidae hybrids of their school.

-Note: Although it may be confusing for you, Hyunwoo≠Shownu. The Hyunwoo on the 16th is not the one who is traveling with Jooheon and fought Hakyeon. I can explain that matter better in the future, as for now it’s a spoiler ;)  
And now have fun reading!

+*+*+

For all not reading the main story a short character guide:

Bangtan School:

Jimin = Felidae / Dioptas / Puma

Taehyung = Felidae / Dioptas/ Caracal

Seokjin = Canidae / Citrin / Golden Retriever

VIXX School:

Taekwoon = Felidae / Dioptas / Panther

Hakyeon = Felidae / Dioptas / Lion

Jaehwan = Canidae / Citrin / Bernese cattle dog

Monsta X School:

Hoseok = Canidae / Dioptas / Artic fox

Hyungwon = Canidae / Dioptas / Black Timberwolf


	2. Jimin - Nipple torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you. 
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+aphrodosiacs  
+begging  
+bondage  
+clothes pins  
+clover clamps  
+crying  
+forced stimulation  
+handjob  
+needleplay  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+slapping  
+syringes  
+vacuum pump

Jimin was nervous. A few months ago he had turned seventeen and this was the key date for the hybrids of the Bangtan School for sexual education to begin.  
So far, Jimin only had theoretical lessons, which, apart from the explicit, adult content, hardly differed from the rest of his lessons. The theory had lasted three months and by the end of last week, their teacher had mentioned in front of the class that they were now officially ready for practical training.

They all got a special bracelet. Which, from now on, would tell them every afternoon in which room they would receive their special training. It was strange to be all alone in this room waiting for the teacher, no, trainer. Nor did he know with what his training would begin. In class they had been shown the craziest sexual practices; he already shuddered when thinking about some of them.  
The teacher had told them that they should try to master as many of the coming lessons as possible so that in the end they would be bought by a nice master.

Jimin looked around the small sterile room. There was a metal table in the middle that looked cold and uncomfortable, plus a bunch of closets with lots of drawers. The door behind him opened and he heard the clattering shoes of a woman. Uncertain, Jimin sank to his knees and crossed his arms on his back, as he had seen in the countless instruction videos.  
"Ah, there’s my new slave,“ said the woman with a bright voice and Jimin swallowed.  
"Come. We’re in the next room for today’s lesson," she explained briefly, and Jimin was about to rise when she said sharply, "What exactly do you think you’re doing? Of course, you'll be crawling after me! Let’s go!"

Jimin jerked, a little intimidated by the harsh words, and hurried to follow his trainer. Now that he was behind her, he dared to take a quick look up at her. She had dark, straight hair that fell almost all the way down her back. It was tied at the back of the neck to a loose ponytail. She was wearing a white coat like those Jimin had seen on doctors. The hem of a short black skirt was visible at the bottom, and she wore matching pumps of the same color with spiked heels.

He followed her through a narrow door that he had mistaken as a part of the wall unit. Behind it was an even smaller room with a strange looking stool. It had a seat for his bottom and two small cushions in the front.  
"Sit down on this stool here,” said the woman and Jimin hurried to follow the order. The small cushions, which had been attached diagonally to the seat, served to kneel upon. So only the knees and his bottom would touch the chair and the rest of the body was freely accessible.

Jimin’s nervousness increased. He wasn’t ashamed of sitting completely bare in front of the young woman, but because he knew that she was about to do something intimate with him.  
Jimin had never masturbated before. It was strictly forbidden and was severely punished if the trainers noticed it on the camera footage. He had never dared to touch his penis for fear of being punished, apart from the necessary touches when he washed himself, of course. The trainer walked around him.

"Hands behind your back, slave," she instructed cooly and Jimin crossed his arms behind his back. He felt something cool put around his wrists and a short time later he heard a clicking sound. She had handcuffed him.

"All right, little one. Since this is your first lesson today, let’s take it a little slower. Now listen to me carefully, because I will not repeat myself." She took a deep breath.  
"These training sessions are quite different from your regular school sessions. You are not addressed here by your name, but exclusively as slave. In return, you call me Mistress and if you are assigned to a male trainer in the next few days, the correct salutation on your part is Master. Do you understand?“  
Jimin looked at her uncertainly before nodding. Without warning, she slapped his face with her flat hand.  
"Use your words when I ask you a question, slave," she yelled at him and Jimin stammered quickly: "Yes, Mistress, I understand."  
She smiled.

"There you go, good boy. As you can see, we trainers are much stricter than your teachers. You only talk when you’re asked! The only exception to this rule is when, for whatever reason, you have to cancel a session by calling out your safe word 'Red‘. But, you should be aware of one thing: Using your safe word not only terminates the session completely, but you have also automatically failed the test and the practice will be put on your list of flaws. It is not possible to repeat the session at any other time. The more practices you end up with on your flaw list, the lower your market value will be. So you should clench your teeth and endure it till the end. Clear so far?“, the trainer asked in a strict voice and Jimin chewed nervously on his lower lip before he answered.

"Well, enough with the whole introduction. You will find out soon enough what is expected of you. I don’t want to go through everything with you, as we don’t have time for this."

She went to the closets and rummage through one of them. Everything she took from the individual drawers she placed on a kind of trolley. When she finally had everything together, she pushed it closer to Jimin and pulled out a small stool on which she sat down, directly opposite of him.

"Your lesson today is about nipple torture,“ she said casually, as if she was talking about the weather and Jimin felt himself blush. She put on gloves and reached for a small box on the tray. When she opened it, Jimin saw many tiny syringes lined up in it. The entire syringe, from the tip to the end, measured an estimated seven centimeters. The cannula was filled with a clear liquid.

"This is a serum we produce ourselves. It’s a powerful aphrodisiac and it needs to be administered directly where it’s supposed to work." She took the transparent cap off the small syringe and raised her left hand to gently stroke Jimin’s naked chest. Without losing much time, she took his left nipple between thumb and index finger and rubbed it until it straightened up. Then she squeezed the small bud a little and lifted the syringe in her right hand. Jimin had fixed his gaze on the syringe in horror, wriggling a little.

"Hold still now, slave. We don’t want you to get hurt on your first session, don't we?" She led the tip to the nipple, which was still squeezed between her thumb and index finger waiting for the inevitable fate. She put the needle in and Jimin closed his eyes.

It was just a small prick that didn’t hurt very much, but was very unpleasant in such a sensitive place. He didn’t see how it happened, but he felt it immediately when the drug was injected underneath his skin. It was not painful, but from the small puncture, a strange warmth spread into his nipple and areola. The trainer repeated the procedure with the second nipple and this time Jimin looked. Silently he had to watch the syringe piercing his skin, the clear liquid disappearing into him. After a short time, the heat turned into an unpleasant tingling sensation and Jimin whimpered.

The trainer grinned, carefully watching every emotion on the face of the hybrid. "They’re getting hot, aren’t they? The remedy is very potent and makes your nipples very sensitive." She threw the now empty syringe into a trash can behind her and closed the box with the remaining syringes.

Then she took two small transparent rubber globes in her hand and opened a can of Vaseline to spread the lubricant on the edge. She closed the can again and briefly put the globes aside to draw a strange-looking apparatus with tubes closer. She took one of the two hoses and attached the suction cup to it. With it in hand, she approached Jimin’s upper body and pressed the globe onto the skin around his nipple. As she pressed a button next to herself on the machine, Jimin felt how it created a vacuum that sucked the globe close to his body. The trainer repeated the same thing with the other nipple and Jimin looked nervously down his chest. He now looked a bit like a cow that had a milking machine attached to its udder. The trainer did not comment further but pressed a second button, which brought the machine to life.

Jimin opened his eyes in shock as the machine started sucking at his nipples almost painfully.  
"Fine, I’ll leave you a little alone to get some things from next door. Be good, yes?“ said the trainer and rose from her stool to leave the room. Jimin whimpered after being left alone. He could see how his sensitive nipples were already red and swollen due to the strong suction. The new sensations were almost too much for him. It was exciting, but it also hurt a little. The beautiful tingling sensation spread all over his body, gathering in his loins. Even before the trainer came back into the room a short time later, Jimin felt how hard he was already.

Of course, it wasn’t the first time he had an erection. He had even reached climax a few times in his life, but only in connection with erotic dreams. These wet dreams had increased particularly in the last three months since they were forced to watch many erotic films in class. It had always been unspeakably unpleasant for him to report to the trainers that he had an orgasm in his sleep, but if he hadn’t, he would have been punished worse. Even though a cold shower in the morning was pretty unpleasant, he had always been happy when he woke up with morning wood but had not ejaculated yet.

The trainer came back to the room on clattering shoes. "Ah ah ah, I see you like what I'm doing to you, slave?“ she said, amused, and Jimin felt his ears and face heat up in shame. "Yes, Mistress," he confirmed and she went to the machine to shut it down. Without the suction from the tubes, the two suction cups fell off his body and he saw that they had left a circular red imprint on the skin. His nipples were swollen and well-supplied with blood.

"As you can see..." The trainer pointed to the table next to her, "there’s a whole lot of nipple clamps here. Arrayed from soft to hard."  
Jimin looked at the table next to him and saw five different types of nipple clamps.  
"I’m gonna attach these four to you one at a time and play around with it a little. The first two you have to endure for three minutes each, the two afterward, five minutes each. I’m sure they won’t cause you much trouble. Most slaves pass this test on their first attempt. This one, however..."

She took the fifth and last chain in her hand and showed it to Jimin.  
"As you can see, there’s no way to change the intensity of this one. These are the so-called clover clamps. They’re considered the most painful on the market."  
She put the chain back.

"The next lesson will be about enduring the clover clamps for fifteen minutes. You can abort the test at any time with the word 'mercy‘ if you want to try again after a little training. Or with your safe word 'red‘, if you're sure that even with some additional training you won't pass this exam in the future. In that case, the clamps will be put on your flaws list."

With these words she turned to the small table and grabbed the first clamps. They were ordinary wooden clothespins, and after she had both attached to Jimin’s nipples, she started a three-minute timer.  
Jimin closed his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath. He was sure it only hurt so badly because his nipples were so incredibly sensitive today due to the syringe and milking machine.  
The trainer played, pulled and twisted the wooden clamps, clearly enjoying the tortured sounds she could elicit from Jimin. After the three mean minutes, she gave him a short break before she reached for the next clamps.

All in all, Jimin withstood the ordeal, as bravely as he could. In fact, the clamps became more cruel each time and as the nipples became more and more sensitive due to the previous clamps, the pain became harder to bear with each one of them.

The fourth clamps were similar in intensity to the ones before, but they had a short chain between them. The trainer pulled on the chain until she got bored and started to attach small weights to it.  
When the five punishing minutes were finally over, Jimin had tears in his eyes. The sound of the timer sounded and Jimin almost sighed loudly with relief. It was over. He had passed his first test!  
At least that’s what he thought: Unfortunately, the sadistic trainer was not finished with him yet.

"All right, slave. The test ends with you taking off the clamps by yourself,“ she said with a smile. Jimin looked at her uncertainly.  
How could he take off the clamps himself? His hands were tied, weren’t they?  
He didn't dare to ask so he just remained in his position. He had to bend over slightly for these last clamps so that the chain with the weights hung in the air.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Don’t you want to get rid of the clamps? I’m sure they hurt badly, am I right?“ she asked and pushed her finger against the weights to make them swing a little. Jimin gasped in pain.  
"Yes, Mistress. It hurts a lot,“ he said, whimpering.

"Well, then shake them off,“ she said with a wicked grin and Jimin felt himself getting sick. He shook his head.  
She couldn’t be serious, could she?  
The clamps squeezed his nipples painfully and the weights increased the torture even more; even without the chain swinging it caused severe pain. But now she asked him to shake them off? He could hardly imagine the pain that would cause.  
It was something else when the trainer inflicted pain on him and he had to endure it bravely, but now he was required to inflict the pain on himself and for some reason that was much harder for him to endure.

The trainer said nothing more, but gave him a challenging look and Jimin knew he had no other choice. He whimpered loudly as he started to shake himself carefully, still bent over. The chain swayed slightly back and forth and the pain made him groan loudly and tormented.  
The tears that had already burned in the corners of his eyes dissolved and he sobbed. He shook and squirmed on the stool, but the torturous chain just didn’t want to come off.

He screamed as he energetically shook himself more desperately and the clamp on the right nipple finally slipped off. Tearing down the chain with the weights. Jimin cried unrestrainedly and jerked and shook to also shake off the clamp on the left nipple, which now, as all the weight was hanging on it, hurt indescribably. He twitched and writhed for a horrible minute before the trainer finally showed mercy and pulled at the chain briefly and painfully, so it would finally come off.

Jimin’s nipples burned and pounded so badly that his vision turned black for a moment from the pain.  
"That was very, very good, slave. The shaking off hurts at least as much as the clover clamps, so I’d say you passed your test. And since you’re still hard down there, you seem to have secretly enjoyed the little ordeal, too. What do you think? Do you deserve a little reward for being so brave?“ she asked with a smile, and Jimin looked at her, still crying.

"Please, Mistress. I have been good,“ he begged with a suffocated voice and she smiled.  
"Indeed. I’m proud of you. Not many slaves do so well at their first lesson. I’ll give you some clover clamps, so you can train yourself for a week as homework."

She gently put one hand around his arousal and started pumping it. A pleasant shiver ran down Jimin’s back. Now that he felt it for the first time with full consciousness, he understood why it was forbidden to touch yourself down there.

"Normally you ask permission if you want to come, slave. But since this is a reward, I'll make an exception."  
The movements of her hand became faster and faster and she created exactly the friction that caused Jimin to squirm on his stool before finally coming with a loud groan.


	3. Taekwoon - Enemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+begging  
+bondage  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+enemas  
+forced holding  
+handjob  
+mentions of slave markets  
+painplay  
+plugs  
+praise kink

Taekwoon was in one of the sterile white-tiled rooms for today's lesson. It wasn’t his first time in here, and a tremor went through his body because of the terrible memories he had made in them.  
The position in which he had been fixed on the low metal table left little room for interpretation. Knees and shoulders, as well as his left cheek, were pressed against the cold surface of the table. His arms were tied to his back. His butt was sticking up and he felt like he was being served on a platter. With his knees and ankles straddling the table like this, he couldn't move a single millimeter.

The door opened and a trainer came in. The man was tall and slender, wore narrow glasses, and had styled his hair back with a lot of gel, which made him look overly strict. He came up to Taekwoon with a clipboard.  
"Ah, I see you’ve already been prepared for today’s session. Have you been told what to expect, slave?“  
Taekwoon swallowed nervously. "No, master," he whispered uncertainly.  
The man looked up from his clipboard smiling.

"Since there’s something on the agenda today that actually comes from the medical field, you won’t call me Master, but Doctor, yeah?“  
Taekwoon shuddered. He was hoping that today’s session wouldn't include needles. He hated needles. He had never had a problem with them before, but since a certain lesson, panic rose in him when he looked at needles.  
He flinched when he got a slap on the butt because it took too long for him to answer. "Understood, Doctor." He answered anxiously. The blow hadn’t hurt much but effectively brought his thoughts, which were about to wander off, back to the present.

"Today you will be introduced to the wonderful world of the enemas. Tell me what you know about enemas, slave."  
The trainer’s voice was cool and strict. Taekwoon shuddered and his cheeks turned red on the spot.

The first three months of the sexual training of hybrids, which lasted a total of at least three years, started with nothing but theoretical instruction. Every day, they got a sexual kink explained, often accompanied by videos in which the practice to be learned was demonstrated on a hybrid.  
Taekwoon had had to swallow more than once, many times, while watching these videos in class. The trainer had told them, that all hybrids would have to endure all practices at least once. In this case, certain criteria would be used to determine whether a hybrid was suitable for a practice or not. If a hybrid, for example, already surrendered, simply because of the prospect of having to drink urine, it could understandably not be sold to a customer who was into this particular practice. The more flaws a hybrid collected, the cheaper it ended up being sold. When a hybrid was mentally too weak and could not satisfy many of the common practices, it ended up as scrap on the slave market in the city,where no one wanted to be. Just the prospect of standing in the middle of a marketplace, possibly naked and on a leash for days on end, and having to be fingered by various potential buyers until someone finally took pity on him and bought him, was the worst-case scenario for Taekwoon. So he tried to behave and get a good rating in most of the lessons.

"Enemas are anal rinses, Doctor. They’re used in medicine to empty and clean the bowel." Taekwoon tried to suppress the trembling in his voice as much as possible.

"That’s right. Well, let’s get right on it then. You'll have a double lesson today. First of all, you'll get a normal enema, with warm water. It’s the minimum you must endure. If you want the extra points, you have to endure a penalty enema afterward. If you want to try it, you will be introduced to water with a special soap solution, which causes significantly worse cramps than water. You must keep the punishment enema in for thirty minutes before I allow you to release it. It’s up to you. If you already have problems with the water, you shouldn't even consider trying the penalty enema. However, an amazing number of customers are into this kink, even if it's unusual. So you should consider carefully whether you can afford to get a flaw here."

The trainer put away the clipboard and put on tight rubber gloves. Then he went into the corner of the room that Taekwoon couldn’t see because of his bondage, and retrieved something. Taekwoon heard something rolling across the floor.  
The trainer pulled an infusion stand to the side where Taekwoon could see it. At the top, however, there was no small bottle with an infusion solution, but a kind of filled, transparent hot-water bottle with a long thin tube. The man took it and Taekwoon could see that the end of the hose had an attachment that was pointed, it was also transparent and seemed to have a lot of small holes.

"In this container is the water. I will now put this into you and open this lock here, whereupon the water will run into you. As soon as the bottle’s empty, I’ll pull it out. Even if it hurts, you will tense your muscles so that no droplet of water escapes. You’ll bear it for five minutes before I allow you to beg me for a plug."

The trainer grinned cruelly.

"If you can convince me, I will..." He bent over and showed Taekwoon a little black plug. "put this into you. Then you can relax the muscles because it will help you keep all the liquid inside. Then I set the timer to 25 minutes. After this time, I’ll remove the plug and you can let everything out into this bucket here..." He kicked a metal bucket with his foot. "If you want, we can then try the same again with the penalty enema. But without the plug."

Taekwoon’s eyes widened at these words. He would have the clench his muscles the whole time while enduring the punishment enema, which, as the trainer mentioned before, caused even more pain?

"It’s no big deal if you don’t get the full thirty minutes right away, I don’t think anybody could stand that when they try it for the first time. We’ll have plenty of time to train in the next few weeks."  
He patted Taekwoon’s ass.  
"We should start, we’re running out of time."

Taekwoon’s heartbeat accelerated and his tail, which was sticking out into the air, twitched. The trainer positioned himself behind Taekwoon and spread his buttocks a apart with one hand. With the other, he led the tip to his pink, tightly-closed hole and inserted the narrow plastic into Taekwoon until the muscle ring closed around the notch at the end.

Taekwoon tried to calm his breathing and keep his muscles relaxed. Tense and anxious at the same time, he waited for the trainer to open the valve.  
Maybe it wouldn’t feel so bad?

Taekwoon watched as the trainer opened the inlet and a short time later he felt lukewarm water pouring into him. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable, and he closed his eyes, relieved. He breathed in and out deeply and tried to keep his muscles as relaxed as possible.  
He released a light groan when his intestines cramped for the first time. The water flowed continuously into him and already after a few minutes, the initially pleasant feeling began to change. It didn’t really hurt, but he felt incredibly full and the pressure inside became more and more unpleasant with each passing minute.  
He opened his eyes and took a quick look at the bottle. With horror, he realized that there was only half of it inside of him already.

The trainer walked around the table and gently started massaging his stomach. Taekwoon whimpered in pain. Even the careful circling movements were terribly unpleasant. He knew he couldn’t speak without being asked. Otherwise, he would have asked the trainer to stop.  
"You’re doing good, good boy,“ said the trainer. Taekwoon’s breathing accelerated and a pleasant shudder ran through his body. He liked to be praised.

He clenched his teeth together when his bowel cramped particularly painfully. He had an urgent need to go to the bathroom. He looked up at the bottle again and sighed. He had almost made it, there was only a little water left in the hose, but the bottle was finally empty.  
Taekwoon felt like he was about to give birth to a water baby. He couldn’t see it because of his position, but he was sure that if he could look down at himself, his otherwise flat stomach would now have quite a bulge.

"Done. Now we come to the difficult part, slave. Repeat what I want you to do next." Taekwoon gasped hard.  
"You will now remove the hose and... and I have to tense my muscles so that no water comes out, Doctor." The Trainer nodded.  
"And after that?“ Taekwoon felt the shame in his cheeks and ears. He wanted to clamp his tail between his legs and flee. But he had no choice but to do what was asked of him.  
"I-I have to endure the pain... for five minutes before I can ask you for a plug,“ he said in a shaky voice.  
"That’s right. You’re allowed to moan and whine, I know it’s very uncomfortable. But I don’t want to hear a word, understood, slave?“ Taekwoon closed his eyes, tormented, and prepared himself internally for what was to come.  
"Yes, Doctor. "

The trainer closed the inlet and finally started to pull the end of the hose out of Taekwoon.  
A soft "Ah..." left Taekwoon's lips when he tensed his buttocks. The unpleasant feeling of bursting was almost unbearable. Panting, trembling, and wheezing, he tried to keep all the water inside of him. The tense muscles caused a mean, pulling pain. The five minutes trickled away like hours and Taekwoon hoped desperately that the ordeal would be over soon.

After the first five minutes, the trainer’s voice broke the silence. "Well, tell me how much you want it." Taekwoon moaned loudly.  
"Please, Doctor, please, it hurts so much, I’ve done everything you’ve asked, I’ve been good... please..."

The trainer shoved his glasses a little up his nose and tilted his head. "What are you asking me to do, slave?“  
Taekwoon almost cried out in frustration. "The plug, please... Doctor, please, insert the plug into me..."  
The trainer grinned wickedly. "Two more minutes,“ he said as he picked up the plug and played with it in front of Taekwoon’s eyes.  
"I’ve noticed how much this little ordeal has aroused you, slave."  
Taekwoon felt the blush crawling down his neck and turning his shoulders pink. He himself had hardly noticed how hard his penis had become because of the pain. He couldn’t explain why. Pain didn’t usually excite him; on the contrary, most of the time it was even harder for him to get hard while in pain.

"No need to be ashamed. You’re not the first hybrid to react that way." The trainer took the plug into the other hand. "Since you've endured the additional two minutes, I'll reward you." He said, rubbing the tip of the plug generously with lubricant before leading it to Taekwoon’s opening and pushing the cool plastic into the hybrid under light pressure.  
A few drops found their way outside, ran down and dripped onto the cool metal of the table.  
The trainer brought out a small clock and set a timer to 23 minutes. He placed it so that Taekwoon would be able to see it. Then the trainer withdrew and took notes on the course of the lesson so far.

The timer ran faster than expected. After Taekwoon had been able to relax his muscles again, the intensity of the cramps decreased significantly. It was still a strange feeling to be so full, but the longer it lasted, the more Taekwoon got used to it.  
He was only a little afraid of having to relieve himself right in front of the trainer soon, because that would certainly be humiliating.

The timer went off and the coach rose from his chair. He hit the alarm clock to give it a rest and then set about opening the buckle that was wrapped around Taekwoon’s neck. Then he helped the moaning hybrid to sit up. He was still attached to the table at the knees and ankles.  
The coach bent down to the metal bucket standing on the floor and pushed it into a semi-circular recess at the end of the table. Now that he had raised his upper body it was directly under Taekwoon.

"Now for the unpleasant part." the trainer simply said. "I will now remove the plug, but you will not empty yourself into the bucket until I give you permission to do so."  
Taekwoon whimpered as he looked down on the distinct bulge of his belly. Because of the change of position, the water pressed downward with all strength now, and the view of the bucket caused additional torment.

It was a mental thing. If you had to go to the toilet urgently, you could pinch and still distract yourself for quite a while. But as soon as one saw a toilet, the feeling became much worse, because the body was already looking forward to the coming salvation.  
The trainer’s hand disappeared from Taekwoon’s field of vision and it cost him all the willpower he could muster to re-tense the muscles. And damn it, it hurt terribly!

The coach pulled the plug out from inside and Taekwoon clenched the muscles of his narrow opening as if his life depended on it.

/Only a little bit longer!/ he told himself in his mind, so as not to give up so shortly before the goal. He waited, hoped, eagerly anticipated the words of the trainer, but they didn't come.  
Instead, Taekwoon opened his eyes in horror as he felt the man’s hand on his stomach again. The fingers painfully massaged over the taut skin completely stretched by the water. He felt like a balloon being poked by blunt needles.

"Hmm, Jennie told me you were always very disobedient in her lessons. But with me you’re doing very well,“ the trainer whispered as he let his hand wander to Taekwoon’s hard shaft to start stroking it.  
Taekwoon’s breathing was irregular. The pain, the desire to finally relieve himself, drove tears to his eyes and shame to his cheeks. The hand on his erection tempted him to relax his muscles. It felt so unspeakably good. It tinged the unbearable pain with lust.  
Taekwoon groaned loudly as the hand grasped harder and rubbed him more energetically. He shook his head desperately and bit his lower lip. Please, this had to stop, otherwise, he’d...

He felt his muscle ring give way under the immense pressure and a little of the fluid made its way outside. Immediately he tightened the muscles again. The shame he felt was indescribable.  
"Oh, oh, oh. I haven’t given you permission yet, have I, slave?“ the trainer teased amusedly. Taekwoon shook his head in despair. "Please... I'm sorry... I-I didn’t want to..."

The trainer stopped stimulating him and gave him a painful pat on his ass. Then he finally bent very close to Taekwoon’s ear and whispered. "Let it all out..."

As soon as Taekwoon heard these words, the dam broke. He cried indignantly, so relieved to finally be released from the torture, but at the same time, humiliated beyond all measure. He wanted to put his hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear the terribly unpleasant noises which developed when the water, his excrements, as well as a little air, searched the way out from inside.

The trainer had started to gently massage his stomach again, so that the water, accompanied by renewed cramps, found its way out more quickly. He then dumped the dirty water in the toilet and flushed it while Taekwoon tried to calm down a little.

When the man came back, he stroked Taekwoon over his head. "You’ve done really well, I’m not usually that mean, you know? But I’ve seen how much you secretly enjoy it. It made me curious how long you could stand the vicious torture. I’m really impressed."  
Taekwoon took a shaky breath, but a slight smile upturned the corner of his mouth.

"What do you think? Have you decided if you want to try the penalty enema? Don’t worry, the container is only half the size of the previous one."  
Taekwoon looked at the trainer for a long moment, finally, he cleared his throat: "At least I want to try, Doctor,“ he said honestly, and the trainer grinned.

"I have no doubt that you will pass this test with flying colors. Maybe not today, but someday for sure,“ he said happily, patting Taekwoon’s shoulder before going to a closet and coming back to the table with a smaller bottle of milky white liquid.

After giving Taekwoon’s second enema and pulling the end of the hose out of him, he helped him sit up again. This time with the task of keeping the tormenting, burning liquid in him as long as he could bear it.

However, the trainer was right, as Taekwoon had to give up after ten minutes.  
Now, the actual training began.


	4. Hyungwon - Sensation Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+blindfolds  
+cock & ball torture  
+crying  
+feathers  
+icecubes  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sensation play  
+sensory deprivation  
+teasing  
+tickling  
+waxplay

Hyungwon was led into a room by one of the trainers. He was a little nervous because it was one of the first sessions of his sexual education.  
So far, he had had a different trainer every day and they had all done completely different things to him. He had talked to some of his classmates and they all mentioned other sessions, and a few of their stories made the hairs on his neck stand, because he knew that such a session would be in store for him in the future.

He secretly wished that they would be given a kind of training plan beforehand so that they could prepare themselves for what was to come. Otherwise, it felt like a gambling game every day. He’s been lucky so far. His trainers had all been strict, stricter than all the teachers in any case, but in that first week, he had had to endure relatively harmless things.

"Lie down on this table, slave. On your back,“ the trainer instructed him and Hyungwon went to the big metal table to lie on it. He was the first time in this room. The walls were white and it reminded him a little of a doctor’s office. He shivered as he lay down. The table was unpleasantly cold.

"I want you to listen to me now, slave. Today's session is about sensation play. I’m going to blindfold you and then play a little with the reactions of your body."  
Hyungwon swallowed at those words.

"I expect you to try keeping as still as you can, bearing everything well, even if it gets a little uncomfortable. If you fidget too much, I’ll fix you to the table and then you’ll be forced to hold still."  
Hyungwon nodded. "Yes, Mistress," he breathed a little anxiously.

"I’m going to blindfold you before getting everything I need. Otherwise, you will know what I'm up to."

The trainer laughed and Hyungwon’s stomach twisted nervously. The fact that he couldn't see what she had in store for him increased his apprehension immensely. Sensation play could contain anything, and by being robbed of one of his senses, everything she did to him would feel even more intense.

He lifted his head a little when the trainer came to him with a blindfold and put it over his head. Instantly everything around him became dark and he tried to calm his breathing. His heart pounded like mad.

Hyungwon listened as the trainer’s footsteps moved away before the sound of the opening and closing of drawers was heard in different parts of the room. It took an estimated five minutes for the trainer to collect everything she needed and return to the table.

Hyungwon heard something being pulled through the room on rollers and suspected that the woman was pulling all the objects on a kind of rolling container behind her. Although he couldn’t see her, he felt her gaze tingling on his skin.

"Alright, let’s get started,“ she said, and Hyungwon held his breath for a moment. Then he jerked away in shock as something soft tickled him on the side.

He remembered that his task was to lie still and so he took up his previous position again. The trainer began to stimulate him everywhere with the soft, tickling thing. In some places, it tickled so much that he squirmed slightly and couldn't contain a giggle. The trainer quickly stopped tickling his sides, legs, and belly, but went to stimulate his nipples and penis with the feathery thing as well. There, it tickled too, but also sent pleasant shivers through his body. He could feel goosebumps all over.

The feathery feeling disappeared and Hyungwon heard the clicking and hissing sound of a lighter. The trainer still didn’t speak a word, she seemed to be busy with something next to him. Again, without warning, he felt a short, sharp pain on his thigh. Then a little further up his pelvis, his belly, his arms. It was like she was dribbling something at random. It only hurt for a short moment at a time. The pain was bearable, but the sensation was still unpleasant. He tensed his body and tried to keep still.  
"Well, how do you like the wax, slave?“

Wax? Hyungwon swallowed.

He had once seen a video of a hybrid being tortured with candle wax. He had thought that it would hurt much more and was briefly relieved, until he remembered that the slave in the video had only screamed when his nipples and genitals had been colored red by the wax. But the trainer had completely ignored his most sensitive parts thus far.

An anxious whimper escaped him. "It’s peculiar, Mistress," he answered the question honestly and she laughed quietly.  
"Unpleasant, but still bearable, isn’t it? Now it’s getting a little harsher." She rubbed a little of the cooled wax off of his skin as she spoke.

"While I have teased you with this little candle here, next to me a few others burned in their jars, producing a lot of beautiful wax for me. You’ll feel that next. A glass here..." She touched him on his right nipple. "Here," She touched the left. "And here." Her hand grabbed his penis and rubbed it carefully.

Hyungwon whimpered again.

"You’re going to hold still, all right? If you move, I will scrape off the wax and we will repeat the procedure until you manage to follow my instructions satisfactorily."

Hyungwon shivered in fear. Tense like a bow he held his breath and waited for the inevitable. Then, again without warning, he felt a much worse stabbing, hot pain on his right nipple. It cost him all the self-control he could muster not to flinch or raise his hand to feel at the aching spot.

"Very good. You can really see the difference between a Dioptas and your much simpler predecessors. You are truly the master class that will satisfy even the most demanding Master."

These words were followed by a clattering sound and Hyungwon suspected that she had put the first glass down and grabbed a second. A short time later he felt the evidence for his suspicion on his left nipple and he gasped in agony as a little of the hot wax ran down his chest and side, leaving a burning trail behind. She waited until the wax was completely hardened before scratching it off his skin with her fingers.  
Hyungwon first expected another load of wax, but next, he felt the exact opposite on the sensitive nipple.

"Since you endured it so well, here is a little cooling as a reward," the trainer giggled. Hyungwon was happy for a brief moment, but the longer the trainer held the ice cube against his nipple, the more uncomfortable it felt, until the supposed reward became another ordeal. When she finally took the ice cube away, the cooled skin tingled unpleasantly as it warmed up again.

"Now to the most difficult part of your test. I don’t want to give you false hope, it’ll hurt damn bad if I pour the glass right out over your dick. But you certainly don’t want to disappoint me after I’ve just praised you, am I right, slave?“ asked the trainer in a viciously sweet voice, and Hyungwon swallowed, strained.

"No, mistress." he whispered.

"I'll count down from three,“ the trainer said sternly and Hyungwon screwed up his eyes anxiously, even though he didn’t see what would happen in a few seconds anyway.

"Three, two, one."

A glaring pain shot through his body and Hyungwon jolted with a scream on his lips. His hands flitted to his penis and felt the painful spot carefully. The trainer cleared her throat, annoyed. She slapped sharply at his hand.

"Too bad. But as for your pathetic little dicks, I guess all men are the same, hybrid or not. Since you’ve disappointed me, you’re facing a small punishment. I can’t reward you for success and leave you unpunished for disobeying orders, can I?“

She laughed cruelly and Hyungwon cried into the black cloth of his blindfold. He felt her roughly reaching for his scrotum and pulling it up uncomfortably. Hyungwon breathed in, shocked, as another ice cube was pressed against his opening. The pressure increased until the cube slid into him. Hyungwon let out a gurgling noise.

"You’d better make sure it stays in, slave,“ the trainer said strictly and Hyungwon reluctantly tensed the muscles around the cold ice cube inside him.

"Very good. Don't worry, we have plenty of candles left here, slave. Maybe you’ll manage it when we try again."


	5. Taehyung - Cockwarming Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+cockwarming  
+mentions of corporal punishment  
+dildos  
+gagging  
+gags  
+punishment  
+sex toys  
+sybian

Taehyung sat waiting, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had been ordered into this room.

Today, like in the good old days, he had made his teacher mad in one of the boring math lessons. He had been fooling around a little with Jimin instead of paying attention. Their teacher Mr. Seo could, as always, hardly assert himself in class, and Taehyung has been making fun of exploiting the kindhearted nature of the young man for years now. 

Back then, when he was still in the worst class of his year, Mr. Seo had punished him almost daily in front of the class with a nice little spanking. But Taehyung had made fun of the teacher in front of his classmates because of the weak blows he administered. When Taehyung whimpered a little and promised to be good, the teacher, who was always far too nice, almost immediately stopped with his punishment.  
And so Taehyung had set a small record, for no one had been punished by the teacher as often as he had. But instead of feeling ashamed, as Jimin would, Taehyung rather boasted about it and showed the welts on his ass to anyone who wanted to see it with enthusiasm.

Now that they have started their sexual training, many of the teachers stopped conducting punishments for misconduct themselves, but referred them to the much stricter trainers.  
Today, Taehyung got teacher Seo angry enough to give him detention with one of the trainers. 

Taehyung had been looking forward to spending one of his rare hours of free time with Jimin today. He pouted. Who could blame him for fooling around in class when Mr. Seo was teaching the most boring subject?

The door opened and one of the trainers came in. Taehyung had no idea what the individual trainers were called because unlike the teachers, they often didn't introduce themselves and he was only allowed to address them as Master or Mistress.  
Taehyung didn’t bother to sink to the ground and take the slave position he was expected to. If he was going to be punished anyway, a few blows more or less wouldn’t change anything.

"Either you have a lot of courage, or you’re just stupid, slave,“ said the trainer as he stood right in front of him and Taehyung looked at him provokingly.  
"My colleagues have told me that you’re quite a rebel, but believe me, we’ve managed to get every rebel to obey thus far. For some, it simply takes a little longer and requires special measures."

The trainer pointed to the floor.

"I’ll give you one minute, slave. If you don’t sit in the position you’re expected to, I’ll make your punishment a lot worse. I wouldn’t challenge myself if I were you. Because unlike your teachers, I don't care about your crying and screaming."

Taehyung shuddered at these words. He didn’t know the trainer. He never had a session with him before, but the man looked like someone from the military. He had a broad build, short-shorn hair, and a scarred face. It wasn’t really his way, to give in so quickly, and he wouldn’t admit it openly either, but the man scared him.

He sank from the chair he had been waiting on down to the cold tiled floor and crossed his arms behind his back, as it had been drilled into him over and over, under countless blows.

"Well, I see you can be reasonable."

Taehyung swallowed hard. He hated to be forced into submission. He hated the teachers, but loathed the trainers even more. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here; he just wanted to live with Jimin away and in freedom. Was it that much to ask for?

"Your teacher said you like being the class clown and can’t keep your mouth shut or sit still. We'll change that today,“ said the man with a stern voice and Taehyung heard him take something out of the cupboard and put it on the table with a puff and a loud noise.

"I think an hour of cockwarming is just the right thing for you. Too bad you’re being sold as virgins. You must be pretty tight."  
Taehyung frowned. He got a little sick because of those words. He feverishly thought about what the word cockwarming meant exactly, since he had heard it in one of their countless theoretical lessons. However, he couldn't think about it for very long.

"Come over here,“ said the stern voice. Taehyung’s head twitched up to the man standing at the metal table in the middle of the room. Taehyung crawled across the unpleasantly cold floor to the table and as he looked up, he saw that the trainer had put a Sybian on the table. A small dildo was attached to its top. The trainer hit the table with his flat hand and made it clear to Taehyung that he should climb on it.

"Sit down on it, hurry."

Taehyung’s eyes widened. Apart from the petite finger of a female trainer, he had never been penetrated by anything before and now he should take a dildo? He hesitated.  
"M-master I-..."

The man reached out and gave him a painful slap to the ass.  
"I have given you a task and didn't allow you to speak, slave,“ he said with an angry voice which echoed unpleasantly on the naked walls of the room. Taehyung climbed onto the table and crawled closer to the black saddle.

Uncertainly he bit his lower lip as he held on to the leather-covered edge of the machine and crouched over it awkwardly. He took one last look at his trainer, who waited with an iron face, and then carefully let himself sink down onto the cool, hard silicone shaft.  
When he felt the tip at his opening he shuddered a little. He took all his courage and exerted pressure until he felt the tip break through his tight muscle ring. He gasped. It hurt a little and was a very unpleasant pressure.

"Come on, hurry up, we don’t have all day,“ his trainer urged him to hurry, and Taehyung whimpered. He tried to keep his muscles relaxed, but the more the toy moved inside, the more difficult and painful it became.

"Completely without lubricant, is it quite unpleasant right, slave?“ the man asked while laughing when he commented pitilessly on Taehyung’s unhappy facial expression. Taehyung swallowed his shame.  
"Yes, Master,“ he gasped hard, hoping the other would show mercy and allow him to rise from the toy again so he could slick it up with a little bit of lubricant.

"Well, what a shame you have to take it dry like this. Believe me, this is a very mild punishment. The more trouble you cause from now on, the more you’ll end up here with me or one of the other trainers."

Taehyung bit his tongue in order not to swear loudly or to throw an insult at the man.

The cold dildo filled him up millimeter by millimeter and Taehyung sighed happily when he finally felt the Sybian’s leather on his asscheeks.  
They had once seen a film where a hybrid sat on such a machine and it gave him incredible pleasure. So what would it feel like if the trainer turned on the machine and made it whirr inside him?

"All right, I see you finally made it. Your punishment consists of sitting there for an hour quietly and keep the cock inside of you nice and warm. We discussed among the colleagues and found that sitting still would be the worst punishment for a troublemaker like you,“ said the man cool and Taehyung closed his mouth, which he had opened in horror at these words.

The toy inside him filled him completely, it burned and the pressure was very unpleasant. If he was not allowed to move and the vibration was not switched on either, it would feel more uncomfortable with every passing minute, that was for sure.

"I’ll be watching you closely. When you move, you'll get to feel the cane and believe me, it causes a lot more pain than the sweet crops the teachers use."

The trainer walked over to a shelf where a lot of punishment tools were nicely lined up. Taehyung had already had experience with a few of them. He knew only one hybrid from his year, which had been beaten with the cane and he had hardly been able to sit for days afterward. Taehyung felt sick.

The trainer placed the cane next to him on the table and went to a drawer. "I almost forgot that your cheeky mouth was also mentioned by your teacher. But I already have a good idea for that,“ he said when he came back to the table.

Taehyung grew pale when he saw what the man was holding in his hand. It was a gag with a dildo.  
"Open up, slave." said the man and Taehyung took a deep, fearful breath. He took a quick look at the cane next to him and finally opened his mouth obediently.

The trainer introduced the end with the dildo into Taehyung’s mouth and he choked a little as the tip of the gag touched the back of his throat. Unimpressed by the sound, the trainer closed the leather buckle of the gag behind Taehyung’s head. Taehyung whimpered, unheard. With the plastic dick in his mouth he could hardly breathe and it was so thick that his jaw started to hurt almost immediately.

The trainer put a small clock in front of Taehyung on the table.  
"Your task is to sit still and shut up for an hour. Let's begin."


	6. Jaehwan - Pillow riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+begging  
+edging  
+erotic show  
+guided masturbation  
+exhibitionism  
+masturbation  
+mentions of a vacuum nipple pump  
+nipple play  
+orgasm control  
+orgasm denial/delay  
+pillow riding  
+tickling

Jaehwan looked around the room where he had been taken to. It was pretty different from all the training rooms he’d occupied before. In the middle stood a large bed with countless pillows and a chair next to it. A little insecure, he went up to the bed and let himself sink to the floor in front of it to wait for his trainer.

When the door opened, not the usual one, but two trainers, entered the room. Jaehwan posed as he had been taught, gaze stubbornly on the floor between his slightly spread knees.

”Sit down on the chair there Sanghyuk; from there you can watch everything,“ said a dark male voice, and a much brighter voice answered. ”All right." The man laughed briefly.

”This is your very first session in the sexual training of hybrids, right?“ the man asked the boy, whom he had previously addressed with the name Sanghyuk, and he sat down on the chair.

”Yeah, dad said I can’t until I’m old enough myself. I may only be fifteen, but I’ve been surrounded by naked hybrids since I can remember. Dad always tried to hide what happens in this part of school from me, but I’m not stupid. I mean, since the Internet, everyone is always surrounded by porn, right?“ 

The man laughed again. ”That may be true, but your father is right to keep you away from all this. Strictly speaking, you are still too young to be confronted with the things you will see in this part of the school. That’s why, until you’re sixteen, you can only watch the more harmless sessions. You will not give orders to the hybrids and you will not touch them, understand?“

The boy on the chair puffed. ”Okay, whatever. I’m glad I can be here, at least,“ he murmured meekly and the man stood next to the teenager and patted his back audibly.

”This hybrid here is called Jaehwan. But during a session, the hybrids are all addressed only as slaves. That helps us wean them off their identities and objectify them, you know? We mustn’t feel sorry for them. During their sexual training, they have to go through very painful sessions and if you’re too indulgent, they won’t become a good hybrid,“ the man explained to his younger colleague and Jaehwan listened, spellbound.

”Get up and climb onto the bed, slave,“ the man now addressed Jaehwan and he flinched briefly at the unexpected order, before he got himself up and did what had been demanded of him.  
”In this session, you will stimulate yourself without using your hands,“ said the trainer and Jaehwan frowned.

How should he do that?  
Jaehwan bit his lower lip uncertainly. He didn’t have to contemplate this for long, because the trainer shortly specified how exactly Jaehwan would fulfill his task.

”You’ll stimulate your nipples for a few minutes. They’re still all red and sensitive from your session yesterday, aren’t they?“

Jaehwan nodded and felt his cheeks heat up as he thought of yesterday’s session. A kind of milking machine had been attached to his nipples, which created a vacuum that made his nipples all red and swollen before the trainer had played around with the sensitive buds for a long time. First with his fingers and then with a vibrating nipple clamp.

Jaehwan’s task had been to endure the stimulation and ignore his erection that was painfully demanding his attention. The vibration had sent wave after wave of excitement through him, but it had simply not been enough from which to climax. His hands had twitched more than once when the desire to touch had become almost unbearable, but the trainer had remained strict and had not allowed him to orgasm. He had let him go only after his penis went soft again.

”Once you’re hard, you may take one of these fluffy pillows and ride on it. You will bring yourself to the edge and then ask permission to come. Did you understand all the instructions, slave?“ the man asked, and Jaehwan cleared his throat.  
”Yes, Master," he replied quietly to the question and the trainer nodded contentedly.

”You may begin then,“ he gave Jaehwan permission, and he knelt down on the bed and straightened up a little. With flushed cheeks, he led his hands down his torso to his nipples, before carefully starting to circle and tug them with his fingers. 

Meanwhile, Jaehwan glanced for the first time at the young man on the chair. His actual trainer was a middle-aged man with dark hair, already streaked with grey strands. The skin around the corners of the man’s mouth showed signs of his age, as did his forehead. The boy, on the other hand, had large, innocent eyes that looked interested at him.

Jaehwan squirmed a little because of his own teasing fingers. He was so sensitive at the rosy nipples that it didn’t take him long before his penis got completely hard bending towards his stomach. He was almost a little embarrassed at how fast it went.

”All right, that’s enough. Take a pillow,“ the trainer instructed him next and Jaehwan closed his eyes a moment, relieved. He stretched out his hand to one of the wonderfully soft and fluffy looking large cushions and pushed it a little awkwardly between his legs. He flinched a little as the fur tickled him at the bottom of his arousal. Then he pressed harder against the pillow.

"Hands on your back, slave," the trainer ordered and Jaehwan crossed his arms obediently on his back before he slowly started riding the pillow, rubbing his sensitive erection against the soft fabric.

He felt the eyes of the two men burning into his body and the heat rose into his cheeks, but he liked to present himself to them like that. This session seemed to be one of the more pleasant ones.  
The soft cover of the pillow felt wonderful, even if it tickled slightly. He rubbed himself a little more energetically on the fluffy surface. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

”Haha, do you like what you see, Sanghyuk?“ the older man asked teasingly, clear amusement in his voice, and when Jaehwan glanced at the boy, he noticed the deep blush on his face.  
”It’s a bit different to see something in real life than just on the computer screen, isn’t it?“ the man joked and Sanghyuk puffed.

Jaehwan lowered his gaze a little and could clearly see how much the younger trainer liked his little show. The tent in his trousers spoke for itself. A little proud of himself, Jaehwan's heart beat faster in his chest and he accelerated the pace. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but his thighs trembled from the effort to kneel on the soft mattress. He approached his climax panting and sighing. When he could barely stand it anymore, he looked at his trainer pleadingly.

”May I please come, Master?“ he asked submissively.  
”No,“ the trainer’s callous voice answered and Jaehwan’s throat made a frustrated sound as he immediately held his hips still. His penis twitched, so close to the edge, but denied its relief.  
”Carry on,“ the trainer smilingly instructed him and Jaehwan did as he was told.

It shouldn’t be the only time he’d have to stop just before reaching salvation.


	7. Wonho - Urtication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+anal fingering  
+begging  
+bondage  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sensation play  
+spreaderbar  
+stinging nettles  
+Tunnelspiele  
+urtication

Hoseok was already sitting in the training room waiting for his trainer. He’d never been in this room before, or at least that’s what he thought. Many of the training rooms looked almost identical. They were all similarly equipped. In the room where he was now, there was the same metal table as in most of the other rooms. Many looked like an examination room in a doctor's practice; everything was white and sterile. There were no windows and no pictures on the walls. Most of the session rooms were located in the basement and were so isolated that no screams could be heard outside.

Something in that room smelled funny and Hoseok sniffed a little uncertainly, but he couldn’t define exactly what it was. He had been given black leather cuffs by the trainer who brought him here for today’s session. For both his wrists and his ankles. A shiver ran down his spine. He basically didn’t mind if they tied him up for sessions, but then he felt at the trainer's mercy even more.

The door opened and a woman with black hair tied back in a strict bun entered the room. Hoseok sank down to his knees and put the back of his hands on his thighs. The gaze was on the tile between his knees.  
The woman did not pay any attention to him, but walked past him and to a cupboard. The strange smell somehow intensified.

”Come here, slave,“ said the woman coolly, and Hoseok crawled, on all fours, in the direction her voice had come from. In front of the trainer’s feet stood a black bucket with a plant. It was completely green and had leaves that looked as if they had been worked with zigzag scissors.

”Get up." the trainer instructed him, and Hoseok followed her orders. He straightened up.  
”Give me your hands."

Hoseok put his hands in front of his body and watched as the trainer first connected his two wrists to the cuffs and then attached them to a rope device with a snap hook. She went to a switch on the wall and it pulled the rope up until Hoseok’s arms were stretched out above him in the air. The trainer then took a long silver spreader bar out of a corner and attached it to the cuffs between his ankles.

”Alright, slave. Today you have a very special session ahead of you. There is no exam for this type of practice and it cannot be aborted. Therefore, only hybrids that have endured other painful practices will be admitted to this session at all." She grabbed a file with his name and skimmed through it a little.

”Hmm, so based on your previous sessions, I’d say you might even like this one. Well, what am I gonna do with you now?“ She pointed to the black bucket with the strange plants.

”These are stinging nettles. It is a completely harmless plant, which is sometimes even used in medicine. Their leaves, however, do not feel very pleasant on the skin. When they come into contact with the skin, they sting, and after a few minutes the skin begins to itch and a red rash often forms after a short time."

She went, as she spoke, to a drawer from which she took a pair of gloves, to put on herself.  
”I will protect myself from the leaves, but you are not so lucky. You’re allowed to scream as much as you like. I won’t stop until I’ve tortured you a little bit with all the nettles. Of course, they hurt most on sensitive parts of the body such as your nipples and genitals, which is why I will give them special attention."

The trainer put on some ear protectors and Hoseok swallowed nervously as he looked down into the bucket. The plant looked so harmless, but what the trainer had told him scared him a little. She bent down and pulled a thick bundle of the plant out of the bucket, which was half-filled with water. 

She walked around him and a short time later Hoseok felt the leaves slap the skin of his back in quick succession. It didn’t hurt as badly as he expected. It stung a little, but was bearable. Even when she came around him and maltreated his shoulders, belly, and thighs with the leaves, only an occasional whimper came over his lips.

”This isn’t so bad yet, isn't it?“ the trainer asked with a grin and Hoseok nodded silently.

”Then we will stop fooling around“ she said and pressed the bundle of nettles without warning against Hoseok’s right half of the upper body. 

He gasped in pain. Through the pressure, the plant’s little cilia bored themselves deeply and mercilessly into the sensitive skin of his nipples. She repeated the same thing with the left side. 

He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. That was really a lot more painful.

While he tried to bear the pain of his burning nipples as best as he could, he noticed that his back began to itch uncomfortably. The next thing the trainer did was tease him with the stinging nettles over his armpits. Hoseok tried to squirm away from the unpleasant feeling, but bound as he was, he had no choice but to endure it.

The trainer walked around him again and started spanking his ass with the nettles. Hoseok felt tears rise to his eyes. His whole body seemed to be on fire. His skin was burning and itching uncomfortably and as he looked down at himself, he could see what the trainer had meant before. His whole skin was red, forming small round itchy weals where the nettles had touched him.

The trainer dropped the used bundle of nettles carelessly to the ground and grabbed a new one. Hoseok shook his head desperately as she approached him from the front.

”Oh, poor you. You’ve endured it so bravely so far. I'm sure you can endure it until the end." She almost lovingly stroked his hair with one hand and fondled the fur behind his ear carefully. Hoseok closed his eyes and more tears trickled their way down his face. She held the fresh bundle right in front of his flaccid member.

”Press yourself against it, slave,“ she instructed him, and Hoseok opened his eyes in horror and looked down. He shook his head again. The fear of pain was too great.

”I said. Press your fucking dick against the nettles,“ the trainer repeated without pity, now grabbing his hair painfully. Hoseok cried even harder before he took all his courage and carefully bent his hips forward. He screamed and flinched back as soon as the sensitive skin of his penis came into contact with the stinging leaves.

The trainer laughed.

”Again," she ordered, and Hoseok whimpered. He didn’t want it. Wanted her to stop. She plucked off one of the leaves, placed it on his nipple and twirled the delicate flesh mercilessly.  
”AHH!“ Hoseok screamed so loud, it hurt in his own ears.

”What’s the matter, don’t you want to start following my orders?“ Hoseok’s breath faltered and his whole body trembled as he again pressed his penis against the bunch of fresh nettles.

”Rub against it a little,“ came the next vicious order and Hoseok’s whimpered in pain as he reluctantly circled his hip.  
”Good boy," the trainer praised him and Hoseok sobbed, tormented. The leaves were excrutiating on his sensitive dick and the burning was so strong that it felt like pouring boiling water over his penis.

”Now we come to the meanest part of this exam,“ said the trainer in a softer voice, and Hoseok saw in her contracted eyebrows that she actually seemed to pity him a little bit.

”You must know, I didn’t attach the spreader bar to you for nothing. I’m going to pull the entire bundle in between your legs a few times now. And especially on your anus, and your cute little balls and glans, it’s going to be pretty unpleasant."  
Hoseok shook his head trembling with fear.

”Please... please don’t..." he panicked and the trainer smiled.

”Have I given you permission to speak, slave?“ she asked sweet as sugar, and Hoseok only now remembered his mistake.  
”No, Mistress..." he whimpered with a tear struck voice and she nodded.  
”You will now bravely finish this session and afterward, I'll take care of your punishment."

Hoseok’s heart was beating in his throat. The trainer grabbed Hoseok’s waist with her left hand and put the nettle between his legs. Higher and higher until Hoseok felt the leaves on his testicles. She exerted more pressure and pressed the bundle completely against the skin between his legs. Then, without warning, she pulled the bunch of nettles forward along the sensitive skin. Hoseok screamed as loud as he could, his body twitched and trembled. Each of his muscles was tense and cramped with pain.

”One," she said, smiling, before she repeated the procedure two more times.  
Hoseok cried so hard at the end that he could barely breathe. He hung completely spent in his bondage, the burning and itching all over his body unbearable.

”As I said, I’m afraid I can’t stop this ordeal in the middle of it. This itching and burning will last for a few hours, though it will be much more bearable after one hour."

She went and brought the bucket back to the cupboard she had taken it from. When she returned, she had single leaves in her hand.  
”Since you have spoken without permission and refused orders, I am forced to punish you,“ she said seriously and Hoseok looked at her with reddened eyes, pleading.

”I have three leaves here. I’ll put two of them inside of you in a minute. The third one I’ll use to torture your glans a little. I’m afraid your foreskin protected that very sensitive spot of you a little, didn’t it?“

Hoseok clenched his teeth hard. This trainer was the textbook example of a sadist. In fact, apart from a small spot right at the tip, his glans had been largely spared the painful procedure, while his scrotum and rosette were on fire.

She took a leaf in her hand and squatted in front of him. She led the leaf between his legs to his opening and he screamed in agony as she rubbed it a little over his tightly closed muscle ring before she penetrated him with her finger and pushed the leaf into him. Hoseok immediately tightened his muscles, but this only worsened the terrible burning inside of him. The trainer immediately grabbed another leaf and introduced it to him as well. The fire was indescribable.

”Let’s do it,“ she said with a happy tone as she took his flaccid penis in her hand and pulled the foreskin back until the glans appeared, shiny and rosy.  
Then she took the last leaf in her hand and began to torture him in his most sensitive place.


	8. Jimin - Public Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+clover clamps  
+cock & ball torture  
+collars  
+dressage crop  
+erotic show  
+exhibitionism  
+humbler  
+impact play  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+petplay (horseplay)  
+plugs  
+public humiliation  
+spanking

Jimin was pulled onto the stage by a trainer with a leash attached to his collar.  
The stage lights were so bright they blinded him. He couldn’t see how big the room was, because apart from the first two rows of chairs, which were residually illuminated by the light of the stage, everything was dark.

As always, when there was a session in which he was not alone with his trainer, he had been told in advance what the goal of the lesson would be.  
Public humiliation for the pleasure of the audience would be the content for today.

He had been told that the audience would not only include trainers and teachers from their school, but also salespeople and trainers from other schools who wanted to get an idea as to the hybrids going on sale for the next season.

Many other schools still didn't teach Dioptas hybrids because the genes were very expensive, and especially for smaller schools with modest budgets, hardly affordable. After all, you also had to manage to buy a fertile Dioptas female somewhere before you could start breeding your own.

In his year were, including him, about twenty hybrids of the Dioptas class. Since the Bangtan School had just started to buy Canidae genes, the selection was limited to Felidae. Puma, tiger, and cheetah were the most frequently represented, but also more exotic animals like clouded leopard and even a caracal. A smile scurried over his face as he thought of Taehyung.

The audience was enthusiastically clapping for him as Jimin was led into the middle of the stage and settled there in the trained slave pose at the feet of his trainer. He took off his leash and turned to the audience.

"Here, ladies and gentlemen, you see the best-trained Dioptas of our school. We call him Jimin. We used the genes of a black puma on him. He is almost finished with his training and is very obedient, as I will show you in our demonstration today. However, before I start presenting him to all of you, I would like to show you a special feature of this Dioptas."

The trainer turned to Jimin, who had listened to every word with pointed ears. He covered the microphone at the side of his mouth with his hand and bent down to whisper into his ear.  
"Jimin, I want you to present the performance you’re working on to the audience. First, introduce yourself to our guests and then get into position. The music will start when you’re ready."

Jimin nodded and rose. He bowed deeply and then raised his voice. "Good evening, Master and Mistress. My name is Jimin and I’m class president of our A class. I will be 19 years old in October and I'm already looking forward to my life at the side of my future Master."

Then he went into the back left corner of the stage, raised one arm over his head and stretched one leg forward. His whole body was electrified with tension. He hadn’t been told that he would have to show some of his dancing to the audience,but as soon as the music started, all doubts disappeared and his body moved by itself. In flowing, graceful movements, he floated over the stage to the beat of the music. Every jump, every turn, perfectly tuned to the beautiful melody.

Jimin smiled happily as the song gained speed and he gave everything to satisfy the audience. It ended with half a turn and his back to the guests on the floor. Every muscle of his body was tense and testified his long, hard training.

When the music ended, thunderous applause sounded from the audience and Jimin was shocked by the volume. There were calls and whistles and one of the salesmen already shouted a price into the room. Jimin’s trainer, who came back on stage smiling and clapping at the end of the performance, silenced the rush of enthusiasm.

"As you can clearly see here, Dioptas are the diamonds among the hybrid classes. They are not only receiving the basic training, like the Citrin, but receive additional training. Particularly in expression and language, but also individualized, as in Jimin’s case of developing his talent. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the future of hybrid technology. Dioptas like this one have long since gone beyond what customers are looking for in a hybrid. Jimin is not only a perfectly trained sex slave, but he can also entertain his future buyer by singing and dancing."

As the trainer spoke, Jimin turned around so that he faced the audience again.

"In order to show you that our hybrid here isn't doing a rehearsed performance, but will also obey Masters who don't belong to our teaching staff, I need a volunteer from the audience."

The light in the room went on and Jimin’s gaze flickered upwards for a moment. The whole room was full of people. Many of them had their hands in the air and Jimin’s trainer went to the edge of the stage to pick someone.  
Shortly afterward, a large, broadly-built man entered the stage to applause. He got a microphone from the staff and introduced himself to the crowd as a trainer of the Monsta X school.

"Ah, this school is known for teaching its hybrids painful practices, isn’t it? Jimin has rarely been punished because he always behaves well. But when he had to endure pain in a training session, he was always very brave. In the next half hour, you can do whatever you want with him."

With these words, Jimin’s trainer grinned when a big table with all kinds of tools was pushed on stage. Jimin couldn't see what exactly was on the table because his gaze was still humbly lowered. The trainer looked at the assortment with interest and finally reached for something.  
Jimin held his breath, his body tense. What exactly would the man do to him? Would Jimin be able to perform well in front of the audience? He swallowed nervously.

"Get up, slave." grumbled the trainer and Jimin rose. The man turned him sideways so that the audience could see what he was going to do. Then he reached for Jimin’s nipples to twist them painfully between his thumb and index finger. The man’s hands were unpleasantly rough.

Jimin gave no sound and he held still as he had learned to. The only thing that testified that he wasn’t a lifeless doll were his cheeks, which turned pink.  
The trainer reached for a chain he had placed over his wrist and Jimin’s stomach contracted uncomfortably when he saw that the trainer had immediately grabbed the clover clamps. Jimin had to endure these many times during his training, but they were still very painful.

He had to watch helplessly as his sensitive nipples were squeezed by the clamps as the man attached them. The trainer went to the table again and came back to Jimin with a humbler in hand next.

"Hands and knees," he gave as a brief instruction and Jimin obeyed, leaning forward on the palms of his hands.  
The trainer walked around him, reached between his legs and pulled his testicles back to fix them between the two parts of the humbler. Once he had screwed the wing nuts on the left and right, the unyielding wood was fixed around the base of his scrotum.

The next time he came back from the table, he had a small plug in his hand, at the end of which there was a tail with many thin leather straps. Without losing time by using some lubricant, he pressed the plug against Jimin’s opening and he tried his best to relax his muscles when the plug was pushed in with firm pressure. The leather straps attached to the plug dangled out from his anus and gave him a second tail that looked strange next to his own tail.

The trainer went to the table one last time and came back with a leash and a dressage crop. He didn't attach the short leash to Jimin’s collar again, but to the chain which formed a gentle bow between his clamped nipples.

"I know you’re a cat, but you know, horses are my favorite animals. So, you’re gonna be a cute little horse here on stage for me. While you crawl around me as fast as you can, you’ll neigh like a horse. Do you understand that, slave?“  
Jimin swallowed.

"Do it for me. Neigh like a horse,“ the trainer instructed him, and Jimin tried to remember how a horse sounded. Unsure, he tried and the trainer smiled.  
"Very nice. Now run, little horsey!“

He raised the crop and gave Jimin a painful stinging blow to his ass. Frightened by the pain, he started crawling.  
"I want tension on the line. Come on, horsey. Run!"

Jimin crawled a little away from the trainer until the leash was on tension and he screwed his eyes briefly as it caused a very uncomfortable pull on his nipples.  
He tried to crawl around the trainer in circles as quickly as possible, but the humbler pulled painfully at his testicles with every step.  
His knees protested already after a short time and when the trainer hit his testicle in a particularly mean way, a painful scream escaped him.

"I told you to neigh, horsey!“ the trainer yelled at him and Jimin whimpered. He started neighing as he crawled.

The shame he felt was indescribable. He had often found himself in unpleasant and humiliating situations during his training but never before had he been made to endure it with so many observers. As if the pain and the fact that he should act like a horse in a circus ring were not humiliating enough, he felt the burning stares of the audience on every millimeter of his skin.


	9. Hakyeon - Breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+breathplay  
+cages  
+handjob  
+masturbation  
+mild orgasm denial/delay  
+underwater bondage

Hakyeon trembled. Today he had been taken to a strange room in the cellar where a frightening scaffold stood. It consisted of a very narrow cage where one could hardly move once trapped inside.  
A trainer had told him, as soon as he had entered the room, to open the door of the cage and lie down in it. Then he had left the room and left Hakyeon alone in the tight, cold, metal frame.  
Theoretically, he knew that he was never really alone in this facility because hundreds of cameras were guarding their every step, but it was still an unpleasant feeling rising within him.

The minutes flowed by.

Hakyeon could turn his head in the cage, but the room didn’t give much to distract his anxious thoughts and feelings.  
Was that already part of today’s lesson?  
The motionless endurance in a confined space?

Hakyeon closed his eyes and tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. If it weren’t so unpleasantly cool in the room, he could try dozing a little to forget where he was.  
The lion in him hated the feeling of being robbed of even the limited freedom they had at school. He also hated every single moment they put him in chains. It was simply distasteful not to be able to move, and to be defenseless against the sadistic actions of the trainers.

The door to the room opened unexpectedly and Hakyeon turned his head in the direction from where he had heard the sound.  
"Ah, I see you had to wait for me a moment. Traffic at this time of day can be a disaster." It was a tall, muscular man with very short black hair, who had entered the room. The heavy footsteps of his boots reverberated on the concrete floor.

"Today everything is a little different. So listen to me very carefully, alright, slave?“ The man stopped in front of the cage and looked at Hakyeon.  
"The cage you’re in, as you can see here, is hanging from a suspension."  
He pointed to heavy chains at every corner of the cage.

"With this remote here,“ he picked up a device from a small table next to the cage, "I can pull the cage up.“ He pressed a button and Hakyeon gasped as the entire cage was slowly lifted until it hovered about a meter above the wooden board on which the cage had been lying, along with the hybrid. The trainer put the remote control away again, grabbed the wooden board and pushed it to the side.

Hakyeon tried to turn his head so far that he could look down over his shoulder.  
He swallowed.  
Under him, covered by the wooden board, was a basin with water. ”The content of today’s lesson is breath play. There are a few customers who like to choke their hybrids or otherwise deprive them of the opportunity to breathe while they fuck them."

He reached for the remote again.  
"I’m going to let this part of the cage..."  
He hit the side of Hakyeon’s head.  
"Slowly but surely lower until your head is underwater. Since you can hardly use your safe word underwater, there’s another way to abort today’s lesson."  
Hakyeon listened intently, with a frantically beating heart, to every word of the trainer.

"If you want to end the session, pull this red ribbon hard, it’s a safety device. The cage will go up immediately."  
He put the ribbon around Hakyeon’s wrist.

"If you run out of air and you need to breathe, cross your legs; I’ll raise the cage then."  
The trainer grinned.

"The goal of today’s lesson is for you to reach climax. You'll be allowed to grab your little dick and jerk off right now. However..."  
The trainer took a meaningful break.  
"You can only stimulate yourself when your head is underwater. Is that clear?“  
Hakyeon nodded.

"Repeat your task, slave." said the man harshly and Hakyeon looked at the trainer.  
"The goal of this lesson is to come. I’m only allowed to stroke myself while my head’s underwater. Crossing my legs signals that I need air. If I want to stop the session, I have to pull this red ribbon."

The trainer nodded happily.  
"Alright, are you ready, slave?“ he asked, and Hakyeon nodded.  
"Yes, Master." he said, hoping his voice wasn’t showing how scared he was. The cage lowered down a little so that it was horizontal to the water’s surface. Then the trainer pushed another button and the head of the cage tilted towards the water, broke through the surface, and Hakyeon took one last deep breath before his entire head was submerged in lukewarm water.

He fumbled with his right hand for his limp penis and took it in his grasp. More energetically than usual, when he was allowed to masturbate, he began to move the tightly closed fist up and down the shaft. It was a strange feeling to stimulate himself without being able to breathe. The pressure in his lungs became more urgent with each passing second. His body protested; he wanted to breathe again.

Hakyeon took his hand off his penis and crossed his feet in the tight cage. Immediately the cage raised up so far that at least his face was above the surface. He coughed and gasped for air. The cool breaths felt wonderful. The trainer counted down slowly from ten to one before lowering the cage again.

Hakyeon sucked the air deep into his lungs one last time before the water prevented him from breathing again. His hand again embraced his penis and he began to rub it again. His head felt like someone was stuffing cotton wool into it. He couldn’t think straight.

He knew he had to hurry if he wanted this hour to be over quickly, but it was so hard not to sigh and moan while he was giving himself such pleasure. Both would cause him to expel some of the valuable air in his lungs and would force him to breathe again faster.

The long ten seconds that he was not allowed to touch were too short to get back to breathing properly but too long to stay fully hard.  
Grinding his teeth, Hakyeon took his hand away again as the burning in his lungs became almost unbearable. He emerged again and gasped. His respiration was clearly accelerated, he tried to refuel as much oxygen as possible before the cage lowered again.

His penis was so hard and hot, the friction exquisite. He was squirming because of the pleasure in his cramped prison. The climax was within reach, but again he lacked the air to breathe. He gave the signal to emerge, even if he wanted to cry out in frustration. His penis twitched as he released his hand from it, and it cost him every bit of his self-control not to stimulate himself further while he breathed in air deeply. He was so close.

"I’m going to leave you underwater for a minute now and you’re not allowed to stimulate yourself this time, slave."  
Hakyeon’s mouth opened in horror. If he had to wait a minute until he was allowed to touch again, he would need several more shifts before he would reach the edge again.  
The trainer smiled wickedly.

"This lesson is far from being over, and where would the fun be if I didn’t tease you a little more, hmm?“


	10. Hyungwon - Dildobench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+crying  
+dildo  
+dildobench  
+handjob  
+impact play  
+mentions of sewing the anus of hybrids to narrow it  
+painplay  
+plugs  
+sex toys  
+spanking

Hyungwon sat in the trained slave posture in a darkened room. He had been told, as he often was, to wait for his trainer, so he had closed his eyes and tried to calm his  
breathing.  
The evening training hours were many times more nerve-racking than normal lessons. You just never knew what was coming next. Nipple torture? A spanking? Perhaps something as harmless as masturbating in front of a mirror?

A shiver ran through his body as the door opened and a man’s heavy boots entered the room. He switched on the ceiling lighting completely and Hyungwon screwed his eyes together, slightly blinded.

"Get up and come with me, slave," said the man harshly, and Hyungwon frowned, confused. In no session had he been allowed to walk upright. Because he had sat there for such a long time, his legs protested a little as he stood. He limped awkwardly after the man and went to the other end of the room.

He looked around in amazement because he had never been to such a room before. Many kinds of furniture for harder BDSM sessions were assembled. Partly made of wood, partly covered with leather, others with cuffs and eyelets to affix someone to it. On the right, there was a St. Andrew’s Cross and in the rest of the room there were various benches and devices to punish hybrids.

Unlike the rooms where his sessions had taken place so far, nothing here was white and coldly tiled. The room was kept in black and red throughout. He swallowed nervously.  
Maybe he’d be right about the spanking? He knew from a few of his classmates that they had had a spanking session, but Hyungwon had been spared so far.  
He followed his trainer through the entire room until they finally stopped in front of a black leather bench. Hyungwon raised his eyebrow in incredulity as he scrutinized it. Five anal plugs of different sizes were attached to the bench.

To the far right of the approximately two-metre-long bench was the smallest black plug, perhaps as wide as two of Hyungwon’s slender fingers at its widest point. The one to the left was red and only a little wider, but a bit bigger overall. The plug in the middle of the bench was black and thicker than the two described predecessors. When Hyungwon’s eyes got caught on the last plug on the far left, he had to swallow. This was by some measure the widest and largest of the five and it looked quite painful.

He had already been fingered a few times in previous sessions, the feeling of being penetrated anally was therefore not unknown to him. He had also experienced a slim vibrator in him, which had stimulated him directly on his prostate which made him almost lose his mind.

"I am sure you can imagine what is required of you in this hour, slave." The trainer pointed to the bench and Hyungwon swallowed nervously.  
"This is called a dildo bench. The goal is to train the anus of the slave to expand for larger objects. Other schools don't have such a lesson in their curriculum, but we have. If it's the wish of your future master, you'll have to undergo a painful procedure before we can sell you, so it doesn’t matter if you have been penetrated by some plugs and dildos before. Many of the customers appreciate this additional service. I think you’ve been told about this in theory class, right?“  
Hyungwon trembled and he felt sick. "Yes, Master," he whispered in fear.

"Then explain to me what I’m talking about. I want to know if you were paying attention in class!“  
Hyungwon felt the blush creeping into his cheeks, he cleared his throat.  
"W-when a customer pays extra, our sphincter will be artificially narrowed with needle and thread, Master."  
The trainer laughed.

"That’s right. The thread will tear when you get fucked for the first time by your Master. Since you’re incredibly tight, it feels fantastic for him. For you... not so much."  
He shook his head in the direction of the bench.  
"You will start on the smallest plug and work your way up to the largest. You are allowed to use a lubricant."  
He handed Hyungwon a tiny tube.  
"You should ration it well because believe me this..." He popped the biggest plug with his index finger. "It’s pretty uncomfortable when you have to take it dry."  
The trainer walked around the bench and sat down on a deep stool right next to it.

”What are you waiting for? We don’t have all day. You will sit on each of the plugs until you feel the leather of the bench on your ass, slave. Then I’ll see if you’ve really taken it completely. If this is the case, you will stand up so far that your hole closes around the widest part of each plug. You’ll endure this until you hear my whistle." With these words, he took a whistle out of his pocket and showed it to Hyungwon.  
"Afterwards, you’ll start riding on the plug until I whistle again. Then you go over to the next plug."

Hyungwon’s eyes had widened imperceptibly at the instruction. He was shaking. It was unpleasantly cool in this room and the rough nature of the trainer aggravated his sensation even more. He threw a leg over the bench a little awkwardly and looked down at the smallest plug under him.  
Would he be able to take him without using lubricant?

The tube was really small and he was sure he would need most of it for the last plug. He placed the closed tube in front of him on the bench and positioned himself above the first plug. Carefully and slowly, he let himself sink down on it. Without any preparation and gel, it was unpleasant, but not as painful as he had expected. In fact, the plug slipped into him without much difficulty and Hyungwon gasped, relieved, as his tight muscle ring closed around the notch at the end of the plug and he felt the leather of the bench on his buttocks.

The trainer reached for Hyungwon’s testicles and pulled them up to see if the whole plug had disappeared inside the hybrid.  
”Well, that went faster than I expected. Go on, then,“ he said and took the whistle between his lips.

Hyungwon straightened up a bit until the widest part of the plug widened his muscle ring. Due to his height, Hyungwon had to stay in an uncomfortable crouch, his legs too long for the bench, and after a short time, his thighs trembled from the effort to stay in this same position.  
The trainer whistled again and Hyungwon started riding the plug. He tried to hit the spot inside of him with every downward movement that would make him feel better.  
The next whistle sounded and Hyungwon reached for the gel to give a tiny amount to the tip of the second plug. He moved forward, the bench between his legs, to the second plug.

It was only slightly wider than the first and was therefore not a real challenge. The length of the plug was a bit uncomfortable because it made him feel much fuller, but it was bearable.

The third plug, on the other hand, proved to be more difficult. Hyungwon put just a tiny bit of gel on the tip at first, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the whole plug inside, so he reluctantly had to use some extra gel. The plug had a much larger diameter at its widest point than the two previous ones so he bit on his lip and squinted his eyes as he lowered himself down on it, panting and moaning loudly.

The erection he had built up on the two more comfortable plugs through stimulation ebbed away a little due to the pain, but eventually, he managed it.  
The trainer grinned, grabbed his testicles and pulled them up before nodding approvingly. Hyungwon rose a little and tried to keep his muscles relaxed, but it hurt. Much more than the others. The tight muscle ring stretched around the widest part and Hyungwon waited, whimpering, for the signal that would allow him to move.

The trainer seemed to like his unhappy face as he took much longer to allow Hyungwon to ride the toy. Hyungwon wheezed and groaned as he let himself sink down the plug again and again. The widest part was still uncomfortable, but he hoped the trainer would let him practice a little more on this plug before he had to move on to the next one.

The fourth plug looked quite different on the outside. He had a long, ridged part at the top, which fortunately wasn’t as wide as the last plug, but what really scared him was the ball underneath. This one was bigger in size than the toy on which he was jumping up and down. The whistle sounded and Hyungwon felt his stomach twist in fear. He raised up from the plug and went to the next one.

He looked at the tiny bottle of lubricant he had. There was only a little over half of it left.  
Even though he was so sparing with it on the three plugs before. He distributed a little more of the gel on top of the fourth plug and rubbed it onto the ball at the lower end as well. The shaft was approximately ten centimeters long, and together with the ball at the end of the plug, it was twenty in total if not more. He positioned himself above the shaft and carefully let himself sink down on it.

The grooves felt strange, but not bad, and Hyungwon wished this plug would only consist of the shaft. Far too quickly, he arrived at the round end of the plug, and because of the shape, he had to use a lot more force to open up to take the ball. A painful wheeze left him. THIS was unpleasant. He was squirming on the plug and tried to sink down on it with more pressure, but it was really painful. If this fourth plug already hurt so much, how in the world could he take the next one?

That monster wasn’t just as long as the plug he was impaling himself on, it was even wider in diameter at the bottom. Hyungwon whimpered.  
"Well, how does it feel to be properly filled, slave?“ the trainer grinned, while he rubbed himself uninhibitedly with one hand over the front of his trousers. Apparently, Hyungwon’s ordeal seemed to give the man great pleasure.  
"It hurts, Master," Hyungwon whimpered and groaned. "I feel so incredibly full and it burns."  
The trainer laughed darkly.

"And we haven’t even gotten to the last one yet. That one really hurts." Hyungwon sighed happily when he finally absorbed the widest part of the sphere. The rest almost slipped into him by itself and he breathed out, trembling. He had made it. As before, the trainer checked whether he was sitting completely on the toy and finally nodded.  
”Now, you'll have to endure the widest part of the sphere a little longer but believe me, you’ll thank me for it. Think of it as training for the last plug. Since you’ve been a good boy so far, you can stimulate yourself a little to make the pain a little more bearable."

Hyungwon looked at the man gratefully. "Thank you, Master," he whispered quietly. Not sure if he was allowed to speak. Because usually he was only allowed to say something when the trainer asked a question. The trainer grinned crooked and made an upward movement with his hand, which prompted Hyungwon to rise a bit until his opening stretched around the widest part of the plug, as in the previous exercises.  
He screwed his eyes shut, tormented, and tried to keep his muscles relaxed, but it hurt terribly.

He carefully grabbed his limp penis with one hand and started stroking it. And indeed, the extra time he was exposed to the pain passed faster than before. Riding the toy was real torture.  
The upper part of the toy felt fantastic and gave him great pleasure, but whenever he had to take the ball, the awful pain came back.

”Come on, faster,“ the trainer urged him to hurry and Hyungwon felt tears rising to his eyes. Again and again, he took the big sphere, until his trainer finally had mercy and blew the whistle.

Hyungwon’s gaze was blurred with tears as he worked his way up to the bench’s last toy with his legs apart. He squeezed out the rest of the small tube of lubricant over the big plug and rubbed it generously onto it. The plug was conical like the first ones and the widest part was just above the notch.

He slowly let himself sink down on it, stopped again and again in between to breathe deeply and to force himself to relax his muscles. The pain increased steadily, even with the training of the plug before, it was cruel. Hyungwon felt like he was staking himself.  
Hyungwon’s hand went back to his penis. He was about to start gently stroking himself to distract himself a little from the agony when the trainer hit him painfully on the hand.

"I allowed you, nice as I am, on the last plug, but you have to take this one bravely without additional stimulation, slave."  
He grabbed a crop behind him and gave Hyungwon a nasty pulling slap on his ass cheeks. The hybrid shrieked in pain. He clawed his fingernails into the skin of his thighs, leavingsmall red marks on his skin.

He wheezed and puffed, but the monster under him didn't want to be completely absorbed.  
It hurt indescribably, and without stimulation, it was unbearable. His thighs trembled from the effort to sit so long above the low bench and exert pressure. He tried for several more minutes, but whenever he slipped down a little further, he wanted to jump up again in pain.  
His trainer looked at the clock.

”We don’t have much time left. Put your hands on your back and lift your feet. Let gravity do the rest of the work for us,“ he said in an emotionless voice and Hyungwon looked at him imploringly. He shook his head, whimpering, but the man looked at him unwaveringly.  
”Come on, or should I help you a little with the whip?“ he grumbled as he raised the whip threateningly. Hyungwon obediently crossed his arms behind his back but everything in his body resisted the second part of the order.

He cried so hard, he could barely breathe. The trainer waited just a moment before hitting him and Hyungwon felt the stinging pain of the crop again as it left a fine red line on his buttocks. Hyungwon first lifted one foot, then the other. Because of his weight and gravity, he sank down much faster and without being able to control it. He screamed at the top of his voice as his muscle ring overcame the widest part and contracted again at the notch. The trainer patted Hyungwon’s ass with satisfaction.

"Very good, very good. Get up, nice and slowly,“ he directed him and Hyungwon, trembling with fear, put both his feet back to the ground to slowly get up again. The plug slipped completely out of him and the trainer ordered Hyungwon to bend over.

"Good, I can’t see any blood. You’ll be training with me all week. Same time tomorrow, we’ll repeat the whole ordeal. Until you only need half an hour for all five plugs." Hyungwon’s heart nearly stopped beating out of desperation. This week would be hell on earth.


	11. Seokjin - Foodplay / Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+anal fingering  
+collars  
+erotic show  
+exhibitionism  
+feminization  
+food play  
+handjob  
+masturbation  
+nipple play  
+oral fixation  
+praise kink  
+sex toys  
+teasing  
+vibrators  
+voyeurism  
+whipped cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not getting any feedback on this story I assume that nobody is interested in the next parts. So I don't need to struggle with translating everything in time for you all and updating everyday... 
> 
> When you want to read the next chapters go to the German version and translate it by yourself... 
> 
> And yeah I'm very salty and frustrated because I worked my ass of for the last month to write 45k of porn for you all and even translate the whole thing so you could enjoy.

Seokjin was excited when a trainer brought him to today’s room. He already knew the contents of today's exam and couldn't prevent himself from wagging his tail a little out of anticipation.  
He loved to present himself to others. And his exam today consisted of an erotic show, for a panel of trainers.

A long table had been set up in the room, with six chairs in a row.  
"So slave, you’ve already been told what your job is today. Go to the pedestal and get ready. You may use anything you find there. The exam is passed when all the examiners are satisfied with you."  
The trainer winked and ruffled through his golden-brown hair.

"I’m sure you can do it. After all, presenting yourself is your specialty." She turned around laughing and Seokjin looked over to the platform she had pointed at before. On a table on top of it stood various things and Seokjin’s eyes lit up enthusiastically when he saw a few of them.

They prepared strawberries and cream for him to use!

His heart began to beat faster with excitement. A glance at the clock told him that the examiners would be here in a few minutes, so he didn’t have much time. He climbed onto the platform and walked towards the table. He reached for a pretty hairband with white frills, which he put on, and also for a cute, pink, ruched apron. He tied his apron around his hips and smiled as he saw two cute strawberries with faces sewn onto the bottom.

The trainer was absolutely right, he didn’t just like to be looked at, he wanted to know that he was wanted. That his master or mistress desired him. And of course, his ego and the animal side in him wanted to be praised for doing well afterward.  
Seokjin let his gaze glide over the rest of the things on the table. There were also nipple clamps there and he bit his lip unhappily. He didn’t like pain, but surely he would get extra points if he used the clamps?

He put the cool chain aside for now and took the whipped cream. He shook the can briefly and took a little of the white foam on his fingertip to quickly put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes in delight. This would be the best exam ever!

He looked at the selection of toys they had put together for him and reached for a pink, slim vibrator that had almost brought him to the brink of insanity during a recent session. Next to it was a pink silk ribbon with a little bell. He already knew exactly what he would do with that!  
He took it in his hand, pushed the apron to the side and reached for his still-flaccid penis. Carefully he tied the silk ribbon around the base of his shaft and tied it with a sweet bow on top. He grinned. He was sure his trainers would like that.

As a test, he shook his hip a little and was satisfied to find out that the small bell on the ribbon was jingling quietly. To match the ribbon, Seokjin put on a pink collar with ruffles and a bell and looked for a moment into the large mirror that had been placed next to the platform. He licked his lips temptingly. This would be fun!

The door opened and six trainers, four men and two women, entered the room. They talked without taking any notice of Seokjin until a trainer with a dark voice finally said,  
"Oh, he’s already here."  
A female trainer waved at him.  
"Aww, Seokjinnie’s dressed up for us."  
One of her colleagues rolled his eyes.  
"During the sessions and especially during the exams, he’s called slave, all right? I just can’t believe how this hybrid has managed to wrap every female trainer around his little finger."  
She pouted and punched the man softly against his shoulder, provoked.  
"He hasn’t wrapped us around his finger!“  
Then she looked at her colleague and winked.  
"But he’s very attractive, you have to admit that."  
The man puffed contemptuously.  
"You shall train the hybrids for their future lives not leer over him yourself."  
She glared at him. Another colleague finally intervened.  
"Okay, that's enough. Let’s sit down and start the exam, we're only wasting time because of this whole discussion."

The trainers sat down at the long table in front of the podium. Seokjin had knelt down and waited patiently in his slave position.  
One of the examiners, the man with the dark voice, rose.

"So slave Seokjin, this is your final exam for exhibitionism. Your task is to use the objects that have been prepared for you to give us an erotic show. We not only test how willingly you present yourself to your master, but also how creative you are. The exam lasts half an hour. The maximum score is 60 points. You must reach at least half of it to pass. Do you understand all this?“  
Seokjin nodded briefly and cleared his throat. "Yes, master."

The trainer sat down again.  
"We're beginning the test ... now."

He hit a timer on the table with one hand and Seokjin looked at the trainers in front of him. He knew them all, had already had sessions with each one of them, and that gave him courage. He started with playing innocent, chewing on his lower lip, as his hands ran down his upper body, starting from the neck. He circled his nipples with his forefingers, and they hardened at the gentle touch. Carefully he plucked and twisted them with his fingers while casting a radiant glance to the audience.  
He let one hand sink down and lifted up the little apron to present the pink ribbon with the bell.

Two of the trainers started scribbling on their clipboards.

Seokjin crawled to the table on the platform and grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries. He sprayed a little cream on one of the berries. Then he took a lot of time pushing the big fruit between his full lips, sucking and licking it. He moaned with pleasure and closed his eyes as he lifted the spray bottle, leaned back a little and spread some of the cream directly on his nipple. He moaned as he led the licked strawberry to his nipple and dunked it into the cream there, then licked it clean again.

Meanwhile, all the trainers had started taking notes. Their gaze kept flickering back and forth between the test sheet and the display on the stage. Seokjin couldn’t resist a triumphant grin, as he saw one of the trainers leading his hand not holding a pencil, to his trousers. Apparently the fabric was already straining uncomfortably over his loins.

The two women, who sat next to each other, whispered quietly with each other, pointing at him from time to time. Seokjin looked over to the table and reached for the vibrator he had placed there.

He turned his beautiful wide back towards the audience and opened the big bow of the apron slowly, wiggling his ass. He pulled it through his legs as slowly as he could, casting an innocent look over his shoulder. The fabric tickled a little at his budding excitement and made the bell chink. He threw the apron carelessly on the floor between the platform and table and crawled to the edge of the stage, where he sat down and opened his legs obscenely wide.

He reached for another strawberry, which he let glide up the inside of one of his long, angled legs. He led the fruit back to his lips and sucked on it while he laid a hand around his erection and moved it up and down. He would have loved to have closed his eyes in an enjoyable way, but instead, he sought the gaze of a trainer and looked at him steadfastly.

He bit into the strawberry and the juice of the sweet fruit ran down his lips and chin. Seokjin let go of his erection and led his hand deeper. He had already prepared himself a few times in front of his trainers, yet he blushed deeply when he prodded at the tight muscle ring and a loud moan came over his lips as the fingers slipped inside.  
The toy he wanted to insert into himself was rather narrow, so he decided that two of his long slender fingers would suffice. His body squirmed a little more than necessary while fingering himself.

The trainers occasionally whispered to each other or quietly took notes. With a slick noise, Seokjin pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.  
Then he picked up the pink vibrator. As before with the strawberry, he made a little show out of moistening the toy. He sucked and licked at the cool silicone as if it was a particularly tasty lollipop.

He took the whipped cream again to put a small white crown on the tip. He licked the cream off it as if he were a little cat drinking milk from a bowl.  
"God, he has such a sinful mouth,“ one of the trainers breathed with a tense voice and the others muttered in agreement. Seokjin licked his lips and smiled as he let the toy wander down his body.

He pressed with the tip against his rosette and introduced it slow and carefully. A deep contented groan escaped him, and with one finger, he pressed the button that turned on the toy.

The vibration was very light and pleasant. He grabbed a new strawberry and this time led it to his excitement to pick up the drops of pre-come that had already gathered in his little slit. Then he brought the fruit back to his mouth and bit it in with pleasure. He threw his head back, groaning as he pressed the vibrating tip against the spot inside him that felt particularly good. His hips were thrusting up into the air, with slight, jerky movements. Only the soft ringing of the bell and Seokjin’s moaning filled the room. He was inescapably approaching his climax and it took a great deal of effort to keep his legs spread so wide.

Then the timer on the table ripped the trainers out of their observation, and Seokjin pouted, clearly disappointed.  
Why did the sessions that were the most fun always have to pass the fastest?


	12. Taekwoon - Masturbation / Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+begging  
+come swallowing  
+mentioned corporal punishment  
+edging  
+forced stimulation  
+guided masturbation  
+handjob  
+masturbation in front of a mirror  
+nipple play  
+orgasm control

Taekwoon waited, his nerves tense enough to tear. Today he would have the first hour of his sexual education. His heart was pounding with tension and he had clamped his tail between his legs and pinned his ears.

The door opened and an older man entered the room. Taekwoon settled uncertainly on the ground. They had been told several times in class that they were required to kneel in the presence of a trainer. The knees should be spread a little more than shoulder-wide, the hands crossed on the back, and the gaze directed to the point between his knees on the floor. The man walked around him; Taekwoon watchedhis polished shoes from the corner of his eye.

"Good, good," the trainer murmured. "This doesn’t look bad for a start. The back needs to be straightened a little further, chest out,“ he said and Taekwoon did what he was told.  
"Perfect," the trainer said after Taekwoon improved his posture.

"This is your first lesson, am I right, slave?“ asked the man and Taekwoon nodded. His cheeks turned a little pink.  
"Y-es, Ma-ster." he replied nervously.

Speaking the word master felt weird. So far, he had addressed all the people he met with either Sir or Teacher. During their sexual education, the lessons would be much more focused on their life as a sex slave, so they could only address each trainer as they would their future master.  
Taekwoon trembled a little, and this didn’t seem to escape the man, because he reached into Taekwoon’s hair and ruffled slightly through it.

"Don’t worry, we’ll start with something simple. Come."

He went ahead to a bed and Taekwoon followed him crawled uncertainty on all fours. The cold tiled floor was uncomfortable under his hands and knees. The man tapped the bed and Taekwoon climbed onto it. He was confronted with a huge mirror in which his naked body was reflected.  
His wavy black hair, his deep blue eyes. His flushed face. A slim, youthful body with long limbs. His pink nipples and penis contrasting strongly from the rest of his very light skin.

"You really are a handsome little fellow. Once you’ve finished your training, I’m sure you’ll give your master a lot of joy,“ said the man as he sat down on a chair next to the bed, opening a file.

"Today, in your first lesson, you will explore your body a little. Have you ever touched your penis without permission, slave?“ the man asked, and laughed as Taekwoon shook his head in shame, hiding his face behind his hands.  
"No, I've never, Master..." he whispered shyly in his feathery voice.

"Ah, then I’m sure today’s session will be particularly exciting, won’t it? Well, I want you to lean back against the headboard of the bed."  
Taekwoon nodded and put up some of the pillows there to lean against them the way the trainer wanted him to. He had pressed his legs neatly together, his tail around them.

"Are you uncomfortable showing yourself, slave?“ the trainer asked him, interested, and Taekwoon nodded with pink-tinted cheeks. None of the other students seemed to care that they all had to be naked in front of the teachers.  
And as long as Taekwoon was only among his peers, other naked hybrids, he didn’t mind being naked himself.

But in front of the fully-clothed teachers, he had always found it unpleasant to be exposed, without protection from their eyes.  
"That’s interesting, just as I thought, Dioptas are a little different from Citrin. You must lose that fear of presenting yourself, slave. Otherwise, you’re making life difficult for yourself unnecessarily. We trainers have to be a lot more strict, to prepare you for your life as sex slaves. Many of us aren’t exactly squeamish. Remember one simple rule for training sessions: obey and be rewarded, disobey and endure the punishment. It means significantly less pain for you if you do what is expected of you. There are always hybrids who rebel against the rules, but should I tell you something? We have made each and every one of them obey in the end."  
Taekwoon felt a cold shiver running down his back at these words.

"The sessions are always the same. You wait for your trainer, the trainer gives you a task, and you complete it as best as you can. Your task today is to stimulate yourself while observing yourself in that mirror."  
The trainer pointed to the mirror and Taekwoon followed the finger of his outstretched hand.

"You will first stimulate your nipples a little, circle them gently with your fingertips and pluck them carefully. Spread your legs and look in the mirror while you do what I said."  
Taekwoon bit his lower lip. He trembled all over his body. He forced himself to spread his legs that were tightly pressed together and pulled against his body, but he just couldn’t. The trainer sighed.

"Do I have to punish you in your very first lesson, slave?“ he asked in a serious voice and Taekwoon looked shocked at the man.  
"I will repeat my instruction only once more: Spread your legs, look in the mirror and stimulate yourself on your nipples. Now."  
Taekwoon breathed heavily and reluctantly he spread his legs a little. He shyly raised his gaze and wished he would be swallowed up by a hole. 

"Spread your legs wider. I can’t see anything,“ the man said severely and Taekwoon whimpered as he increased the distance between his knees. He raised his trembling hands to gently touch his nipples.  
"Look in the mirror,“ the trainer puffed angrily, and Taekwoon’s gaze flickered up again briefly.

"All right, that’s enough! On your hands and knees,“ the man shouted and Taekwoon jerked in fear, crawling to the other end of the bed.  
"No... no, please... please don’t... I..." he stammered desperately when the trainer came back to the bed with a cane.  
"Please, Master, I’ll be good, just please... please don’t hit me,“ the panther whimpered anxiously.  
"Let’s go. If I have to repeat myself again, you will get to know this sweetheart here until your ass is as red as your face!“

Taekwoon crawled, his body shaking back into the middle of the bed, leaning against the pillows at the head end. This time, he spread his legs a lot wider than before. Again, he raised his hands and led his trembling fingers to the rosy nipples. He carefully nudged and circled them. The trainer cleared his throat threateningly and Taekwoon raised his eyes and looked into the mirror. He was terribly ashamed. His nipples hardened because of the gentle touches and Taekwoon took them between his thumb and index finger to pluck them.

That felt surprisingly good.

He got braver and twirled his nipples a little, squeezed and rubbed them. Each touch felt a little different, but caused the same pleasant tingling in him that seemed to gather between his legs.  
His face almost burned in shame as he watched his penis slowly harden between his spread thighs, straighten up a little.  
The trainer put the cane next to Taekwoon on top of the sheets, sitting on the chair again.

"Now put a hand around your penis and gently move it up and down,“ the man instructed and Taekwoon let a hand wander down his body to do as the trainer said.  
He wanted to avert his gaze, clamp his tail in between his legs and flee, but he knew the trainer would find him and he was really afraid of the cane lying next to him.

Taekwoon carefully closed his fist around his penis and was shocked as he noticed that it was much warmer and bigger than when he touched it in the shower.

"How does that feel, slave? Describe it to me,“ said the man, and Taekwoon swallowed nervously.  
"It’s... so hard and ... and very hot, master," he whispered uncertainly. He moved his hand up and down once and opened his mouth in amazement. That felt even better than touching his nipples.

"Open your eyes,“ the trainer’s voice resounded loudly in the room and Taekwoon opened his eyes in shock. He hadn’t really noticed that he had closed them a little overwhelmed by the nice feeling.

He moved his hand a little faster and grabbed it harder. He looked into the mirror and watched his own facial expression, embarrassed, while he stroked himself. His cheeks were deep red, his eyes slightly glassy and his lips moist and open. Without him being able to control it, little sounds of pleasure slipped over his lips that he had never made before.

His breathing had accelerated, and he moaned loudly, especially when his thumb rubbed over that spot below the glans. It always felt like a little flash of lightning was shooting through him. Now he finally knew why the hybrid in the videos had always squirmed that much. The feeling was so beautiful that it was hard not to get completely lost in it.

His hand moved even faster; he gasped. He felt the beautiful feeling inside him build up more and more as it increased with every movement of his fist. In a minute, he would come.  
He faltered in the movement and tore his hand away quickly as the feeling became more and more intense.

"Why do you stop, slave?“ the man asked, amused, and Taekwoon reached into the sheet next to him. His penis was red, and twitched.  
"You’ve done very well, I see you’ve been paying attention in class. Most young hybrids, forget about the most important rule. What rule am I talking about, slave?“ asked the man and sat down on the bed with Taekwoon to look him in the face.  
"N-o to climax, with-out permission, Master.“ Taekwoon whispered in a strangely high voice and the man nodded contentedly.

"Keep stroking, look at the mirror, and ask for permission." Taekwoon closed his eyes, humiliated. He trembled all over his body. Then he carefully put his hand around his erection again and opened his eyes to watch himself in the mirror.  
He moved his hand up and down. Up and down.

The feeling in him rebuilt itself. Much faster and more intense than before. He moaned lowly.  
"May I please come, Master?“ he whispered quietly.  
"Louder, slave. Tell me how much you want it.“  
Taekwoon whimpered in agony. Tears of shame stinging in his eyes as he repeated the question, hesitant, but louder.  
"Come,“ said the trainer in response, and after a few more strokes Taekwoon came with a small cry, for the very first time, in his clenched fist.

After he came back from the wonderful high, which flowed through him, he realized where he was and what had happened. Embarrassed and ashamed, he pulled his legs back to his body and made himself small.

Somewhat disgusted, he examined his hand, which showed clear traces of his very first self-induced ejaculation. The trainer reached for the wrist of the soiled hand and held it in front of Taekwoon's face.  
"And now, last but not least, you’re going to lick your hand clean."


	13. Taehyung / Jimin - Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+come swallowing  
+french kissing  
+oral fixation  
+oralsex  
+orgasm control  
+rimming  
+snowballing

When Jimin entered today’s room with a trainer, he blinked in confusion. For in the room sat none other than his room neighbor and friend Taehyung, who seemed similarly confused at Jimin’s appearance, for he briefly forgot that it was required to lower his gaze submissively as soon as a trainer entered the room. The trainer led Jimin to Taehyung, who knelt in front of a large comfortable bed.

"Both of you sit on the bed,“ said the trainer and Jimin helped Taehyung stand up before they obeyed the order and settled on the edge of the bed.  
"I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re being taught together today, am I right?“ the woman wanted to know with a smile and indeed Taehyung, had sent this question mentally to Jimin just at that moment. They looked at each other helplessly for a moment and then turned their gaze back to the trainer.

"We’ll be training your oral skills all week. Oral sex and rimming are on the timetable for both of you,“ she explained briefly and Jimin opened his mouth.  
His heart had stopped for a moment in shock, but now it was pumping blood into his face like crazy. He blushed to the tips of his hair.

Did he get that right? He should pleasure Taehyung with his mouth? And the caracal would practice on him?

He took a shy look across to Taehyung,who wiggled his eyebrows in a challenging way and licked his lips lasciviously.  
Jimin looked the other way. In a few moments, he’d feel that mouth... He shook his head.

"You start,“ said the trainer, pointing her finger at Taehyung, who grinned broadly.  
"With pleasure, Mistress." he said and turned to Jimin.

"I will call you by your names today because it's easier to tell you what to do. Jimin, kneel on the bed and presents your ass. Taehyung, you will take a lot of time to prepare Jimin with your mouth."  
Jimin wanted to hide his burning face in his hand.

Taehyung was his friend. He liked him very much, but she couldn’t ask them to do such things together. Of course, he had already thought about what it would be like to do something like that with Taehyung. Kissing and caressing him and maybe even more,but it was strictly forbidden to do anything intimate with a classmate outside the training sessions. There were cameras everywhere and violations of this rule were punished very severely.

Taehyung had more than once sent him very clear mental pictures of what he would like to do with Jimin if they could, and with each one of them, he almost died of shame. Taehyung could imagine some things with simply too detail.  
Less than a year ago he hadn’t even liked Taehyung. And soon, he’d feel his mouth on one of his most intimate parts. 

Jimin’s heart pounded with excitement. He knelt down on the bed and leaned forward until his weight rested on his elbow,his tail rising up in the air to form a question mark.  
Taehyung moistened his lips and crawled closer to Jimin.

"I think the practice is self-explanatory; you have already seen how it is done in theory class. Go ahead,“ said the trainer and Jimin held his breath.  
Taehyung came even closer and carefully grabbed his butt with both hands. Jimin felt the cheeks being slightly pulled apart by his hands and then, all of a sudden, there was a warm, moist tongue licking over his rosette.

Jimin would have loved to be swallowed by a dark hole in his shame. It felt kind of dirty, but at the same time so infinitely good.  
Taehyung first licked his opening a few times before distributing gentle kisses on the skin around it and playfully trying to nibble on the delicate skin there.  
Cold and hot shudders ran down Jimin’s back. His whole body was covered with goosebumps.

He sighed loudly in his throat when Taehyung again started to lick him. Sometimes it was small tickling touches only with the tip of his tongue, then he exerted more pressure and used the whole surface. Obscene, wet noises filled the quiet room and Jimin felt his ears burning with embarrassment.  
One of Taehyung’s hands wandered to a spot on the lower part of the back where Jimin’s tail was connected to the body. He scratched the short black hair there with his fingernails. Jimin groaned out loud. He hadn’t even known he was so sensitive in that spot.

At the same time, Taehyung’s tongue tip carefully penetrated through his narrow muscle ring and tasted his inside for the first time.  
Jimin made a gurgling noise. He let his head sink, exhausted, down to his forearms and closed his eyes. The feeling was overwhelming. It was by far the most intimate experience he had ever had in these lessons.

His penis was hard, even without Taehyung touching him at all, and it demanded his attention painfully. The tingling in his loins became worse and worse the longer Taehyung penetrated him with his tongue.  
Of course, he couldn’t penetrate him as deeply as fingers or a toy could, but it still felt breathtaking.

"Okay, that’s enough, Jimin turn on your back. Taehyung, you’re going to blow him now."  
Jimin bit his lip and let himself fall to his side, drained, before turning on his back. Taehyung’s gaze found his.  
/Am I driving you crazy? You look as if you're enjoying it./ he said nonverbally and Jimin’s blush deepened, if that was even possible.  
/Don't look so smug, damn it./ Jimin replied, ashamed, and Taehyung’s grin widened.

Jimin spread his legs further so that Taehyung would be able to fulfill his task better.  
"Jimin, as always, you ask for permission to come. Taehyung, as soon as I allow Jimin to climax, you will retreat so far that your mouth only surrounds the tip. I want you to collect Jimin’s semen in your mouth and show it to me. Then you’ll kiss and share the sperm. Do you both understand that?“  
The two hybrids nodded and responded almost simultaneously with the words: "Yes, Mistress."

Taehyung looked at Jimin with a hungry look, as if he hadn’t eaten for months. He licked his lips again. Then he lowered his head and Jimin bit his lower lip as he saw Taehyung’s mouth approaching.  
As his warm, wet lips gently enclosed his excitement, Jimin groaned loudly. It felt really heavenly.

Taehyung first devoted all his attention to the sensitive tip. He licked away the first drops of lust with the tip of his tongue like a kitten who had been given a bowl of milk.  
Jimin’s body felt electrified from the immense pleasure. His hand twitched on the sheet and he raised it to bury it in Taehyung’s soft hair. It was a weak attempt to somehow control what Taehyung was doing,but the caracal licked and sucked at his own pace,playing around his shaft with his tongue as if his penis was a particularly tasty lollipop.

Jimin gasped and squirmed beneath his friend. He threw his head back as Taehyung took him deeper, sucking harder.  
Why was he so good at this?  
Why was he so easily driving him crazy with that sinful mouth?

Jimin’s moaning got louder and louder. The tingling in his loins was hardly bearable anymore. He stood very close to the cliff from which there would be no turning back.  
"May I please come, Mistress?“ he gasped as Taehyung moved his head up and down faster. Pressing the tongue firmly against that spot just below the glans.  
"Come, Jimin,“ said the trainer briefly and Taehyung paused. He sucked on Jimin’s tip a few more times until the puma couldn’t stand the indescribable lust any longer. He came with a choked scream, into Taehyung’s mouth.

His hand pulled so hard on the caracal’s hair that he was sure he would rip out a few strandsTaehyung’s throat escaped a contented growl as he gently sucked on Jimin until he sank from the high of orgasm back down to the here and now.  
Taehyung straightened up, crawled to the edge of the bed, and opened his mouth to show the trainer the puma’s semen within.

"Well done, Taehyung," she nodded contentedly, and Taehyung closed his mouth again to return to Jimin. He looked up to his friend, exhausted but happy. As he lay on top of him and gently enclosed his face with his hands, a swarm of butterflies fluttered around in Jimin's stomach.  
Taehyung put his lips gently on Jimin’s and he was surprised how soft and moist they were. It was their first kiss and Jimin would never have believed it would feel so good to kiss his friend.

Taehyung’s pleasant smell penetrated his nose and he inhaled it deeply. He really liked Taehyung and was suddenly very happy to have this lesson with him. He was sure it wouldn’t have felt as good with another of his classmates.  
Jimin opened his mouth to allow the other to deepen the kiss, and he groaned loudly as he tasted the salty taste of his own ejaculate on the caracal’s tongue.

The kiss was long and intense and was only interrupted briefly to catch some air from time to time. Jimin could have been lying there with him and kissing him for hours, but unfortunately, the trainer was there and she had other plans.  
"That’s enough, both of you."

They separated reluctantly and Jimin felt through the feelings Taehyung sent him that he felt the same as him.  
"That was very good. Now it’s your turn, Jimin."  
Taehyung bit his lower lip with a mischievous grin.

/Ready to wreck me, Chimchim?/ he asked, and wiggled his eyebrows, challenging. Jimin smiled. He was exhausted from the physical effort, but he wouldn't throw away the chance to repay Taehyung the same pleasure.

/When I’m done with you, you won’t smile so arrogantly anymore./ he replied with an ambitious sparkle in his eyes.  
Taehyung’s gaze sent a shiver of lust through his body. Then he turned around, knelt on the bed and presented himself to Jimin so he could return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is so kind and leaves kudos!  
I'll try to update the next chapters as soon as I can manage X.x  
Sorry for the delay, I was just so down the last few days I couldn't work on the translation...
> 
> If you want to write a comment, but don't know what to write:  
Tell me which chapter is your favorite so far and why?  
Do you know the main story, or are you just enjoying some good porn? XD  
Which band/tag brought you here? (Have I forgotten a tag? I'm really nervous about that topic, because I don't want to trigger someone ;A;)  
This story will have 24 sessions, one for each day of a christmas calendar, but maybe you have a certain kink, you wanna read about?  
Even a simple "I came because of this shit" would make me smile, really :D~  
so don't be shy~


	14. Wonho - Needle Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+bloodplay  
+bondage  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+gynecological examination chair  
+handjob  
+masturbation  
+medical fetishism  
+needleplay  
+painplay  
+praise kink  
+safeword using  
+Wartenberg wheel

This part is not proofread yet, I'm sorry if some sentences sounds strange to you... X.X  
*+*+*

Hoseok looked around the room he had been taken to. Everything here looked like the typical workplace of a doctor and an unpleasant shiver made all hairs on his body stand.  
The door opened and a slender young man with glasses entered the room. Hoseok sank to his knees.

"Come sit in this chair,“ said the trainer, who looked more like a doctor in his white coat. Hoseok crawled across the floor to the chair he wanted him to sit on and swallowed nervously.  
It was one of those chairs where women were usually examined. He sat down on it and raised his legs unsteadily to place them on the footrests left and right.

In the meantime, the trainer collected everything he needed for the session and when he came back to Hoseok with a sterile metal tray, he swallowed. On the tray, there were only objects he knew from visiting a doctor.  
What would the content of today’s lesson be?

As if the trainer had read the question in his mind, he sat down on a stool, between Hoseoks spread legs and looked at him long and penetrating. "Your lesson today is about needle play,“ he started gently and Hoseok heart missed a beat.  
"Tell me what you know about it, slave."

Hoseok swallowed. He vividly remembered the training videos they had seen on the subject and the mere memory of it scared him.  
"Wh-en do-ing needle play, the skin is pierced with needles. When you pull out these needles, you often bleed...", his voice broke and the trainer looked at him attentively.

"Are you afraid of needles?“ he asked and Hoseok nodded.  
"All right, I’ll try to take some of your fear away, okay? I studied your file before class, and you’ve endured far worse pain than this. Maybe that’ll give you some courage?“  
Hoseok trembled, chewing nervously on his lower lip.  
"I want you to at least try, slave."

The trainer grabbed something next to him and showed it to Hoseok. It was a series of five individually packed needles in a row.  
"These needles here, are simply disposable needles, as they are often used in clinic games. The puncture doesn’t hurt any more than you know it from an ordinary blood draw, but in this lesson, we have to prick more delicate parts of your skin."  
As he spoke, he gently took Hoseok’s slack penis in a warm hand and stroked it.

"After about ten of the needles, your body will get into an endorphin rush and the pain will subside significantly. If you make it by then, the rest is actually a cinch."  
Hoseok looked at the small needles in the man’s hand. He swallowed.

"How many needles do I have to... en-dure, to pass the test?" he whispered in a trembling voice and the young man smiled.  
"A total of twenty is required. I’d place sixteen of them here." He stroked his thumb along the complete underside of Hoseok’s penis. From the sensitive spot just below the glans down to his testicles.

"I will only pierce the top layer of skin. The other four needles are for your nipples, one will be put horizontally and vertically."  
Hoseok whimpered alone at the imagination. He closed his eyes tightly.

"If it helps, I could blindfold you,“ the trainer suggested, but Hoseok shook his head desperately. The fear would only increase if he couldn’t see what the man was doing to him.  
"You can cancel this session as usual. This time it’s not so much about the pain as the fear that you have to endure. Shall we begin?“  
Hoseok moaned softly. The hand on his slowly budding erection felt so good. But whenever his eyes fell on the wrapped needles on the tray, he felt sick.

"I’m gonna fix your legs and hips to the chair with these leather straps. If you have room to squirm too much it could otherwise end badly. We have no time limit for this test, you ask me for every single needle and set the pace yourself, okay?“

Hoseok nodded weakly. "Yes, Master,“ he stammered anxiously, watching as the man first fixed his two lower legs before pulling a wide leather belt around his waist. Hoseok couldn’t move his lower body, tied up like that, but apparently, his hands were left free.  
He watched the trainer put on gloves and grabbed a nerve wheel on the tray. With such a Wartenberg wheel, doctors normally stimulated certain skin regions to test the sensation of pain.

The trainer put his nerve wheel on the inside of Hoseok’s thigh and rolled it up to his crotch once. Then he repeated the procedure on the other side.  
Hoseok closed his eyes. The pain was bearable, but the fear of what was yet to come remained.  
The trainer reached for his penis again and let the pointed spikes of the wheel roll over the sensitive underside.

Hoseok hissed, eyebrows pulled together. At such a delicate place, the wheel was extremely uncomfortable. Especially when the man rolled the spikes over his glans a few times, Hoseok couldn't suppress a tortured moan.  
The trainer stroked him with his left hand throughout the procedure, while the right hand tortured him with the mean nerve wheel. The contrast between pain and lust almost made him go crazy.

"You did very well, slave,“ the trainer praised him after the torture that lasted several minutes and relief flowed through Hoseok’s body. The animal side in him always rejoiced at the rare moments when he was praised by one of the strict trainers.  
However, the relief disappeared almost immediately. Because the trainer next reached for a bottle of disinfectant and generously sprayed it on his now hard penis. It bent hot and hard towards his belly and Hoseok watched every little movement of the trainer in front of him.

He put the disinfectant away and reached for the first of a total of four rows of packed needles. He squeezed the first cannula out of the box and showed it to Hoseok. Then he took off the transparent cap and grabbed a part of the thin skin on the underside of his shaft with his thumb and index finger. He looked at Hoseok attentively and waited.

The fox bit its lower lip anxiously. His heart was beating up to his neck and his hands were freezing cold. "Please, do it, Master," he whispered tremblingly. The trainer was highly concentrated as he placed the needle and punctured the skin he had gripped.  
Hoseok whimpered in pain. It hurt. Not as much as he suspected but still. 

He straightened up a bit more to be able to look down on himself and there he saw the needle nestling against the underside of his penis.  
He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times while the trainer took the second needle out of the pack and grasped a skin fold again, just a few millimeters below the first needle.

He tried to calm himself. He had already endured one needle. He had to get his fear under control, otherwise, he would never pass this session.  
"Please, the next one, Master,“ he said, braver than he felt and the trainer nodded and placed the second needle parallel to the first one.  
"Urgh!“  
Hoseok’s fingernails desperately scratched the chair’s armrests searching for a halt.

"You’re doing very well,“ said the trainer, rubbing the thumb of his left hand gently over the point just below the glans. Hoseok moaned and threw his head back.  
The punctures hurt, but the hand on his hard shaft replayed the unpleasant pain with pleasure. Even if the fear of the needles remained.  
Bravely, he got through four more needles.

The trainer continued to work his way down his shaft. Hoseok couldn’t look between his legs anymore. The sight of the many needles stuck in his delicate skin robbed him of his breath and let the fear in him boil up.  
When he felt the trainer grabbing a skin fold again, this time exactly at the sensitive spot below the glans, Hoseok got nauseous.

The tears, which had been burning in his eyes for quite some time, finally found their way down his face as he asked in a trembling voice for the next needle.  
He screamed. At this point, the pain was much more intense.  
He gasped. He tried hard to bite his teeth together and bear it. If what the trainer had said was true, all he had to do was hold out a few needles before the endorphins would take away the worst pain. Just a little more. He looked down. The fear flooded him and dulled his senses.

"Red!“ he said, whimpering. The trainer quickly put aside the needle he had just unpacked.  
"Are you sure you wanted to quit?“ he asked and Hoseok nodded sobbing.  
"Yes, red. Red. Please..."

The trainer nodded and hurried to pull the needles as quickly and at the same time carefully as he could manage. A few of the punctures began to bleed and Hoseok sobbed and buried his face in his hands. He had never had to abort a session before. But the fear of the needles had eventual won in the end.

After all the needles had been removed, the trainer gently reached for Hoseok’s hand and put it around his aching penis.  
"Here, stimulate yourself a little. I’ll loosen your shackles,“ he said and Hoseok felt the resistance against his stomach and around his legs disappearing.

He carefully moved his hand over the maltreated skin of his penis and sighed comfortably as the arousal won over the shame. The shame of having been too weak to pass this test.  
He had always boasted himself in front of the other trainees of not having a single entry on his flaw list.  
He stubbornly wiped his tears from his face with his hand, but more tears followed. 

The trainer carefully helped him to put down his legs so Hoseok could sit upright. Then he pulled the hybrid close to his body and stroked his back in a soothing way.  
"You were very brave," he said seriously and Hoseok sobbed.  
"B-ut I didn’t make it."

The trainer, who, as Hoseok noticed, must have taken off his gloves sometime in the meantime, petted his hair carefully behind one ear.  
"You don’t have to feel bad. You are the only one in your year who has no entry on your flaw list until now. At some point everyone reaches a limit, that’s nothing to be ashamed of."

Hoseoks snuggled up to the trainer in front of him. Never before had one of the trainers been so kind to him. Especially when one considered that he actually deserved punishment because he hadn't made it through the exam.  
"It takes a lot of courage to face your fears. You've done really well."

The trainer took a step back, grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled at him.  
"I hereby grant you permission to climax." Hoseok frowned.  
"Why do you reward me, Master? I don’t deserve..." he whispered with pink cheeks and the trainer laughed.  
"In my eyes, you’ve earned a reward. Do it, come for me." 

Hoseok looked down at the hand, which was still loosely around his arousal. His palm was a little bloody, and he made an unhappy face.  
Even if he was convinced that he didn’t deserve it, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity.


	15. Taehyung - Prostate Milking / Coming Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+anal fingering  
+begging  
+coming untouched  
+coming without permission  
+prostate milking  
+mentioned waxplay

This chapter is not proofread.  
+*+*+

Taehyung was brought into a room by a trainer and he looked around uncertainly. It was one of his first lessons ever and he was a little nervous and not in the mood to talk big as usual.

"Lie down on the bed, slave,“ the trainer instructed him and Taehyung walked over to the bed that occupied most of the room. He lay down on the comfortable mattress and looked over at the woman who would teach him something today in this dimly lit room.

She dug into a drawer and came back to the bed with a pair of gloves and a tube of lubricant. When she smiled and sat down next to him on the bed, Taehyung calmed down a bit. She actually seemed nice and also the way she had just given the order had been friendlier compared to the previous sessions.

She had blond dyed hair that was about chin length, big eyes, a snub nose, and full lips. She was younger than the trainers he had met during the week.  
"Spread your legs for me,“ she instructed him and Taehyung put his feet on the mattress and spread his thighs. She put on the gloves.  
"Tell me about the other sessions you had in your first week,“ she said and Taehyung looked at her surprised.

Couldn’t she just read about that in his file?  
He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"I, um, in the first session, I was allowed to stimulate myself for the first time with permission, Mistress,“ he explained and the trainer amusedly raised an eyebrow.  
"The first time with permission doesn’t mean it was actually your first time, right?“  
Taehyung grinned crookedly. "Hmm, no, I’ve satisfied myself a couple of times before without permission and ended up over the beam every time, mistress."

He bit on his lower lip insecurely. However, the trainer did not seem angry but rather amused by his honest answer.  
"And did it feel better when you were officially allowed to,“ she asked curiously, but the caracal shook his head.  
"It’s strange when someone watches me do it. I’m not ashamed of it, but you can’t really let yourself go either. Besides, when I reached the edge, I had to ask permission, and that was weird."  
Taehyung averted her gaze and the trainer laughed behind a raised hand.

"Sessions with Dioptas are kind of amusing, your trains of thoughts are much more complex."  
Taehyung's mouth showed another crooked grin. "Yes, I know I’m great,“ he said confidently and the trainer put on an angry face.  
"Remember, we’re in a session and actually you only talk when I ask you a question, slave."  
Taehyung bit his lower lip. He hated having to submit. The pleasant relaxed mood was blown away in an instant and he sighed: "Yes, Mistress,“ he said with a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.  
She looked at him sadly. "Sometimes I wish things were different, too,“ she said quietly and Taehyung grimaced.

"What did they do to you in the other two sessions?“ she asked.  
"On my second day, I was chastened with a whip, Mistress," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I’ve been beaten so many times that it was nothing special, really,“ he added with a smile. "And yesterday they tied me to a table and trickled candle wax over me. That wasn’t so pleasant,“ he whispered and the trainer raised an eyebrow.  
"Why? Did it hurt that much?“  
Taehyung shook his head. "No, not really. But the fire scared me, Mistress,“ he answered the question honestly and the woman nodded understandingly.  
"There are many hybrids who fear fire,“ she explained with a smile.

"Today’s session will hopefully be more enjoyable for you. Tell me, have you ever put anything into yourself? A finger maybe?“ she wanted to know and Taehyung’s heart nervously skipped a beat. He shook his head.  
"Good. Then I’ll be extra careful. Your session for today is about, 'Prostate Milking',“ she said and Taehyung frowned.  
"The prostate is this mysterious spot that’s supposed to feel incredibly good, isn’t it?“ asked the hybrid and the trainer pulled her eyebrows together.  
"I didn’t allow you to ask a question. But yes, you’re right,“ she said sternly and Taehyung bit his lower lip.  
"Excuse me, mistress," he whispered and her mouth twitched. Apparently, she couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

"I’m going to insert one finger into you, then two, and stimulate your prostate. The goal of the lesson is for you to climax without us touching your penis. Since it is very difficult to tell exactly when you are going to climax from a prostate massage, you are exceptionally allowed to just come without asking permission, today. Did you understand that, slave?“ she asked and Taehyung nodded curiously.  
"Yes, Mistress." he simply answered and she nodded.

"Relax. The fingers will feel uncomfortable at first and it may even hurt a little, but if you relax your muscles, the uncomfortable feeling will soon disappear."  
Taehyung took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to calm his nervous heart a little.  
He heard the trainer open the tube of gel and when he opened his eyes again, he watched her spread a generous amount of the transparent gel on the index and middle fingers of her right hand.

"This is going to feel a little cold,“ she warned him as she led the hand between his legs to the narrow opening. Despite the warning, he flinched briefly. It was easier said than done to stay relaxed.  
He felt a cold finger on his rosette. It tickled a little when the trainer stroked it a few times before finally exerting pressure. The tight muscle ring widened and Taehyung felt the first finger slide into him right up to the second knuckle.

He pulled his eyebrows together, not sure if he liked the feeling or not. The trainer kept pulling her finger out a little, only to push it slowly and carefully a little bit deeper again.  
When the finger had completely disappeared inside, she carefully bent it and elicited a gasp from Taehyung. She had touched a spot inside of him that had pushed the uncomfortably oppressive feeling completely into the background.  
The trainer smiled knowingly, pulling her finger out only to come back with a second one.

Taehyung made an unhappy sound. That felt much more unpleasant. Even if the trainer proceeded slowly and gently, it burned and pressed. It was a complete mystery to him how someone could enjoy this feeling until the trainer again bent her fingers and pressed with both fingertips against the spot deep inside of him.  
Taehyung twitched and a surprised groan escaped him. He felt the trainer begin to spread her fingers and push them into him.  
The first few times he felt a pull, but whenever the fingertips pressed against that nice spot again, it was as if he was electrified.

A pleasant shiver spread through him. He moaned and sighed louder as the woman began to rub the spot more energetically. The feeling sent tingling warmth into his loins and before Taehyung knew it, his penis arched towards his belly.  
His hands clawed next to the body into the soft, white sheet to keep them from grabbing his hard shaft, stroking it to the beat of the thrusting fingers.

His legs trembled and he opened his thighs further. He trusted helplessly with his hip into the air, but this couldn't give him any relief. He had the feeling that his desire was building up, but the releasing moment that would carry him over the edge simply failed to come and instead created a sense of frustration.  
He whimpered.

"Please..." he begged and pushed his hip into the air again.  
The trainer smiled. "You’re doing so well. Just a little bit longer."

She pushed faster and more violently into him and Taehyung squirmed on the bed. He arched his back and narrowed his eyes strained. Every muscle of his body was tense, the way to salvation was much longer and more strenuous than in the session where he had been allowed to stimulate himself. 

Taehyung breathed heavily. He was about to rebel against the order and grab his hot erection without permission. He was sure he would only need a few strokes to get there. He was so close to his climax that it almost hurt to ignore his throbbing penis.

Then, without a warning, the feeling became so intense that he screamed hoarsely. When the orgasm finally hit him it felt very different from anything he had ever felt before.  
The sperm didn’t shoot out of him as usual at a climax but ran slowly and sluggishly down his twitching shaft.

Taehyung gasped like he was running a marathon. His muscles kept contracting around her fingers and the trainer stimulated the prostate throughout the seemingly endless orgasm.  
Taehyung was totally spent, with sweat on his forehead and when the trainer finally pulled her fingers out of him, he smiled thankfully but exhaustedly at her.

"Did that feel good?“ she asked gently and Taehyung swallowed. His whole mouth was dry from all the moaning.  
"Yes, Mistress."


	16. Wonho / Jooheon / Hyunwoo - Omorashi Contest / Desperation Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+bladder control  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+forced holding  
+forced pee drinking  
+forced urination  
+holding  
+human urinal  
+omorashi  
+omorashi contest  
+pain  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sexual games  
+teasing  
+watersports

Not proofread, yet :D  
*+*+*

When Hoseok was brought into the room for his session today, he was pleased to discover that two of his classmates Hyunwoo and Jooheon were already waiting in the room.  
/Hey guys/, he greeted the two and they waved their tails for greeting. It was not the first time that Hoseok had had a session with other hybrids, but unfortunately, it was pretty rare.

With Hyunwoo, he once had a very exciting lesson where they had to practice rimming each other. A pleasant shiver ran through him as he recalled how amazing he had climaxed that day.  
With Jooheon he had practiced both tongue kissing and oral sex. Hyunwoo was a citrine with the genes of a Rottweiler, but because of his talent for the human language, he had been placed in Hoseok’s class. Jooheon was like himself a Dioptas and had the genes of a red fox.

The trainer, who had brought Hoseok into the room, pointed to a low chair on which he had to sit, and Hoseok sat next to the other two.  
/Do you know what they’re planning on doing to us?/ he asked the others when he gave them a nervous look, but they both shook their heads barely visible. The trainer went to the table when the door opened and another trainer came in. In contrast to the first, she did not have black hair, but long brown hair. Both wore white tunics and underneath a blouse and skirt.

"Ah, Dasom, I didn’t know we'd be supervising the competition together,“ laughed the woman and the second trainer replied, "Ah nice, we really haven’t had a session together in a long time, Hyolyn." laughing at her.

The two women briefly embraced each other doing a bit of small talk as they pulled out some bottles of a brownish liquid from a cupboard.  
Meanwhile, Hoseok thought about what the woman might have meant by competition based on the statement.

They came closer on clacking shoes until standing in front of the three hybrids placing a large bottle in front of each of them.  
"So, my dear slaves. Let’s not lose any time, because this session will take longer than others anyway. As you can see, I’ve put a nice, big bottle of tea for each in front of you. Admittedly, the tea doesn’t taste very good, but it urges on faster than water and we don’t want to sit here until tomorrow morning."

She laughed wickedly behind her hand. Her colleague laughed with her. When they had finally calmed down again, she continued: "You have a quarter of an hour to drink the whole bottle and then~“  
The two women grinned at each other before they finished the sentence at the same time.  
"we wait~“

The hybrids exchanged confused glances with each other.

"This test is a small competition between the three of you. Which one of you can hold out the longest without pee himself, hmm? The first of you to give in will get an entry on his flaw list and may be used as a toilet by the winner at the end. The second one is about to get strict guidelines on how often he may use a toilet every day in the next month. In addition, there will be up to ten punishment sessions in which the bladder is specifically trained with a catheter. Do you all understand that?“  
The hybrids all lowered their heads and all three answered almost simultaneously: "Yes, Mistress."

The women clapped their hands.  
"Then drink, be good, and hurry. Drink everything up."

Hoseok grabbed the bottle in front of him like the other two, unscrewed it and sniffed it briefly. Fortunately, it smelled like ordinary tea, but he was sure that the diabolic women had added something to the mixture that would stimulate the urge to urinate. He put the bottle on his lips and drank the first sips.  
Disgusted, all three hybrids twisted their faces almost simultaneously because the drink was very bitter. The women laughed when they saw the reaction.

Hoseok tried to manage the liquid well because at least they had a quarter of an hour to empty the bottle. The more he drank in the last minutes, the longer he would have to endure afterward. As he looked over at his two classmates, he saw that they seemed to have exactly the same idea.  
A quarter of an hour later, all the bottles were empty.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that every ten minutes we will press your bladder a few times to speed up the process a little,“ said the trainer named Hyolyn smiling and set a timer to ten minutes.

"For most slaves, this special tea will be unpleasant after half an hour. Let’s see how you can hold on. If you can all do a whole hour, there’s no third place, but I doubt it will be,“ Dasom said and Hyolyn added: "You’re welcome to tense your muscles and squirm on the chairs. But when the timer goes off, you sit down on the edge of the chair and you'll present your bladder willingly out towards us, otherwise, you'll drink a glass from this fourth bottle here."

She patted a bottle still standing on the table and the hybrids all nodded silently. The two women began to talk about quite trivial things.  
Hoseok had to find out contrite, that as so often the trainers were right. The first two ten minute timers came and went. The women had great pleasure in pressing their gloved fingers against the already well-filled bladders of the hybrid from the outside.

Hyunwoo flinched once when one of the women squeezed particularly hard and immediately got a full glass of tea as punishment, which he choked down with a tortured facial expression.  
Jooheon and Hoseok watched him compassionately and tried to encourage him nonverbally. Hoseok repeatedly tensed the pelvic base muscles and tried hard to think of something else. But the conversations of the two women revolved around topics he did not understand and the room gave nothing that provided even the slightest distraction.

The timer went a third time and all hybrids slipped with their butts to the edge of the chair and leaned their upper bodies back so that the abdomen was presented helplessly at the mercy of the trainer's mean fingers. They came over to them and as before each of them had to endure being pressed ten cruel times on the full bladder.

Hoseok was last to go this time, but the wheezing and moaning of the other two showed him that they were already at their limit. Hyolyn bent over to him and placed the three longest fingers of her hand exactly where Hoseok’s bladder was. Then she squeezed.  
One. Two. Three times.  
Hoseok screwed up his eyes and hold his breath.  
Seven. Eight. The ninth time, he flinched without being able to control it.

"Ah, I see this slave here is still thirsty, Dasom."  
The giggling woman poured him a full glass and the hybrid drank it bravely with tears in his eyes.  
"Hmm, he seems to like the whole thing more than the other two,“ Hyolyn noticed as she pointed to Hoseok’s slowly budding excitement with a grin on her face.

The fox felt the shame rising up. Why did it excite him to be so full and desperate? Was it the pain? The humiliation or helplessness?  
The next ten minutes went by way too fast and Hoseok wanted to burst into tears when they started pressing this time. He didn’t know how he did it, but he endured it bravely and Jooheon also did, moaning in pain.

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The sadistic trainer had only pressed a few times when Hyunwoo could not hold it any longer and the first splash of urine hit the white tiled floor.  
Hyunwoo tried hard to tense the muscles to keep the rest inside, but Hyolyn pressed on after a short pause and eventually the hot, light yellow liquid ran down Hyunwoo’s legs.

Hoseok closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the sound of the dripping liquid as much as he could, otherwise, he would resemble Hyunwoo and immediately let the urge run free.

"You dirty little mutt~ and I thought you were house-trained~,“ Hyolyn purred before she roughly grabbed Hyunwoo’s dark hair and pushed him to the ground until his face was in the puddle.  
"That’s how you do it with bad little dogs who can’t control where they mark their territory,“ she said, and Hoseok shielded his thoughts as best he could from the shame and humiliation Hyunwoo was going through.

"Now it’s just the two of you,“ Dasom said and a smile flashed her face.  
"I’m sure you’re both at your limit, aren’t you? Poor you."  
She reached for the bottle and the two already used cups and filled one of them with liquid. 

"Eyes open, both of you. Watch me,“ she said and a cruel smile played around the corner of her mouth as she tipped the tea from one cup into an empty one. Nice and slow, so there was a rippling noise. She repeated that a few times. Again and again, she tipped one cup into the other and Hoseok had to pull all his self-control together not to beg the woman to stop this additional ordeal.

The timer went again and Hoseok felt the tears running down his face.  
That’s it. He was to close already.  
There was no way he’d make it through another round. One of the women went to Jooheon and Hoseok and they counted together while pressing.  
One. Two. Three. Hoseok felt himself tremble in pain and then an incredible feeling of relief as he finally gave in to the urge and urinated in front of the laughing women.  
The shame crawled down his face and colored his neck and shoulders pink.  
It was all empty in his head. He had lost to Jooheon.

Hoseok saw through a veil of shame and tears how Hyolyn grabbed Hyunwoo’s hair again and made him raise up.  
"Come on, put the tip of the winner in your mouth and he’ll feed you nice and slowly with his urine."

Hyunwoo looked terrible. His face was wet from a mixture of tears and urine. He bent over Jooheon’s crotch and took his flaccid penis in his hand to raise it a little. Hyunwoo took the tip gently between his lips and Jooheon moaned softly as he relaxed his muscles and finally gave in to the urge. Hyunwoo had trouble following the steady stream that poured into his mouth. While Jooheon relieved himself, Dasom turned to Hoseok.

"Now to you slave. From now on, you’re only allowed to use the bathroom with permission. All your teachers and trainers will be informed. There is a maximum of five times a day, although of course, you will get significantly more to drink than before. In the ten punishment sessions, your bladder will be dilated with a catheter. For the punitive sessions, you will find yourself here with me two to three times a week in addition to your remaining training sessions. Did you understand that?“ the woman asked sternly and  
Hoseok swallowed heavily before he answered.

"Yes, Mistress."


	17. Hakyeon - Cock & Ball Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+ball crusher  
+bondage  
+clothes pins  
+cock & ball torture  
+cockrings  
+handjob  
+Kali's teeth cockring  
+painplay

Not proofread yet  
*+*+*

Hakyeon had been taken to one of the bondage rooms for his session today. There he had to sit with his legs apart, astraddle on a strange chair with a high backrest. The trainer had told him to slide closer to the back of the chair and stick his penis through a hole there. Then he had fixed Hakyeon’s feet on the floor and his hands at chest level to the back of the chair.

"Your trainer will be right there. Be good,“ he had been told, and Hakyeon had twisted his mouth. Even if he wanted to, tied up like that he couldn't do anything than wait.  
The door opened and a woman with wavy, dark brown hair came in. Hakyeon swallowed. It was one of the few trainers whose name was pronounced with fear by every hybrid in their school.

Jennie was known among his peers for her cruel training methods and Hakyeon felt his heart start beating loudly in his chest from nervousness. He thought of the last session he had had with that witch and he got sick.

"Your training schedule for today includes Cock & Ball Torture. I think the name says it all and I don’t have to explain much about it, slave."  
Jennie pulled up a low stool and sat down on it. Hakyeon couldn’t see her because of the high back of the chair.

She on the other side saw only his penis and the knees, which were peering left and right past the backrest. Not being able to see what she would have in store for him made the prospect that the session would be painful even worse. The knowledge that the sadistic trainer had his most sensitive part in front of her on a silver platter caused something in his stomach to contract uncomfortably. 

Hakyeon would not be able to move, as he was tied to the chair, no matter what his cruel trainer intended to do with him.  
"We’ll start with something simple, slave. I think your balls would look great with some clothespins. I don’t want to hear any screaming, my ears are very sensitive."

As soon as the trainer had finished speaking, Hakyeon already felt her gloved hand on his testicles. She took a fold of skin between her thumb and forefinger and a short time later Hakyeon felt a nasty, pulling pain emanating from that spot.

He gritted his teeth to not make a sound, even as more and more painful clothespins were added and his testicles became heavier and heavier due to the weight.  
"It looks nice,“ she said while her hands played with the clamps.

Hakyeon closed his eyes. Especially when a clamp was twisted, it hurt like hell and he hoped the ordeal would soon come to an end.  
Hakyeon heard Jennie reach for something beside him, even though he couldn’t see what it was. Then there was a cutting sound of something thin that was flung through the air at some speed, and Hakyeon gave a startled cry as the pain became unbearable for a moment. He heard a clattering sound.  
Jennie laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn’t warn you. I’m gonna knock off all those pretty clothespins with this crop here."  
Her hand appeared to the left of the chair so that Hakyeon could see a short leather crop.  
"Of course, I still expect you to be well-behaved and quiet, slave, understood?“  
Hakyeon swallowed nervously.  
"Yes, Mistress."

Hakyeon felt her gently grab his shaft and bend it up so she wouldn’t hit it instead of the clothespins. Then the blows rained down on him repeatedly.

Hakyeon almost wet himself in pain. He bit so hard on his lower lip, it started bleeding. He twitched and trembled in his bondage.  
When finally, after terrible minutes of agony, all the clamps were off again, Hakyeon exhaled in relief, only to take a deep breath, frightened, as Jennie took his aching testicles in her hand and massaged them firm and unpleasant.

"Your poor little balls are now all red and sensitive,“ she whispered with playful compassion and Hakyeon held his breath. She stroked him for a while, both his aching testicles and shaft and Hakyeon couldn’t prevent himself from getting hard from the touches.

"Do you like this, slave?“ she asked silkily and Hakyeon exhaled trembling before truthfully answering the question with a "Yes, Mistress."  
She hit him once playfully on the erection before she got up and went to one of the closets. She picked up some things Hakyeon couldn’t see and then sat down on her stool again.

"Tell me what this is, slave,“ she said, holding something past the back of the chair so Hakyeon could see. He swallowed nervously when he realized it.  
There were two acrylic glass plates with a hole in the middle and screws at the corners. He had already seen such an instrument of torture in one of the videos they had seen in class to illustrate the individual sexual practices.

The erection was put through the hole in the middle and the testicles were fixed between the two transparent plates. Then the screws were turned until the testicles were painfully crushed by the unyielding material.

"T-his is a ball crusher, Mistress,“ he breathed a little anxiously and the trainer made a consensual sound.

"Correctly,“ she said, and Hakyeon couldn’t do anything as she hummed while pushing the two plates over his erection to fix his testicles in between. At first, it didn’t feel too bad. She only tightened the screws so far that the testicles didn’t slip out, and then left it like that.

"All right, let’s move on to the next. Do you know what this is, slave?“ Jennie asked and held a penis ring past him on the left side of the backrest. However, it was no ordinary metal ring. Unlike most rings, it could not simply be pulled over the erect shaft but could be opened with the help of a hinge on one side and thus placed directly around the base, where it could be locked with a small lock.

The mean thing about this ring, however, was that there were many small metal spikes on the inside and as soon as the ring was placed around the penis and closed, they painfully bored into the sensitive flesh.

"This is a Kali’s teeth penis ring, Mistress,“ Hakyeon answered the question with a pounding heart and she laughed.  
"Very good, slave. I see you paid attention in class. Ah, it’s so refreshing to have sessions with Dioptas like you, you know? With the other hybrids you often have to limit yourself to yes and no questions, but with someone like you, it’s much more fun. You’re able to tell me what the torture tool I'm using on you, is called. That's very amusing!“

As she spoke, Hakyeon felt her put the cold ring around the base of his hard erection. He hissed in pain as the ring closed tight around him, and the blunt spikes penetrated his skin.

"I will tighten the screws on the crusher now and then sit down and read something while we wait. I don’t want to be distracted by your whimpering or screaming while reading. With begging you will only achieve the opposite with me. You will take the rest of the lesson the way I expect you to. Being quiet."

Hakyeon felt her fingers turning the screws. At first, it was bearable, but as soon as all screws were tightened he had tears in his eyes.  
"If you’re good, I’ll stroke your pathetic little cock a few times every few minutes. We don’t want it to get all limp again because of the pain~“

Hakyeon heard her pull the stool a little over the floor and he saw her settle to his right. She took her smartphone out of her pocket, typed on it a few times and then started reading. Hakyeon, on the other hand, was doomed to endure the pain quietly next to her.


	18. Seokjin - Footfetish / Feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+chastity devices  
+cock cage  
+degrading names  
+feminization  
+foot fetish  
+maid dress  
+orgasm delay/denial  
+roleplay  
+stockings  
+tickling

Not proofread yet  
*+*+*

Seokjin rubbed his legs together while waiting in the room for his trainer. They had him fully dressed today before he was brought here. He wore a black and white dress with frills and a matching headband. He had also been helped to slip into tight, black over knee silk stockings, which ended with a wide lace band at the top.  
On his feet, he wore black high heels. He hadn’t walked on them for long, on his way from the dressing room, but the short distance was enough to turn his ankle a few times unpleasantly.

To be on the safe side, he had sat down on a chair in the room and looked at his freshly shaved legs in the stockings, which looked particularly pretty today.  
There was a mirror in the room, and when he first saw himself in it, he hadn’t even realized for a moment that he was actually reflected in it.

He had been made up conspicuously, his eyes seemed larger through the make-up and his mouth was looking particularly inviting to kiss, because of cherry red lipstick they put on him. The door opened and a tall young trainer with glasses and fawn hair entered the room.  
Seokjin was about to slide to the ground, but the man told him to stay seated.

"The market is currently being flooded by male hybrids as the female hybrids are much more expensive. After all, many hybrid females are used for breeding and hardly any school, therefore, likes to give them away. But, of course, not every customer is sexually attracted to a male hybrid. Some customers, buy their hybrids also for other activities than just having sex with them. In today’s lesson, we’re going to do some kind of role-playing game. I am the Master who bought you and you will do everything I ask without hesitation. Understand, slave?“  
The man looked at him severely and Seokjin nodded carefully: "Yes, Master." he replied quietly.

While the trainer had talked, he had gone over to a closet. There he took something from a drawer with which he came back to Seokjin.  
"Spread your legs and lift up your skirt,“ the trainer ordered, and Seokjin followed the order immediately. The trainer grabbed Seokjin’s limp penis with one hand and squeezed it into a tiny metal cock cage. The device could be secured with a small lock and when the trainer was finished, Seokjin could not see anything of his penis anymore.

"Much better. Nobody really cares about your pathetic little dick, bitch. Well packed as he is now, he can stay." The trainer, who had squatted in front of him, rose again and went to a second cupboard. From there he came back with a small feather duster.

"Here. I want you to take care of the room. The shelves are all dusty. What the hell did I hire you for hmm, bitch?“  
Seokjin looked at the trainer confused for a moment, he had spoken in a different pitch and Seokjin only now noticed that the role play had already begun.

"Sorry, master," he whispered and hurried to stand up and go to the first shelf. He didn’t stand up very gracefully, because it was the very first time he wore such high shoes. He also took very small steps, fearing to turn his ankle again.

Seokjin had already wondered when he had entered the room, why it was completely differently furnished than all other training rooms. It seemed like some kind of library, crossed with a living room. The furniture was all made of dark wood and looked noble.  
Seokjin started to swing the feather duster a little awkwardly. 

When he had to stand a little on his toes for the upper shelf rows, he noticed that his skirt slipped up and presented his naked ass.  
The trainer had sat down directly behind him in a comfortable armchair and watched him closely. He cleaned one shelf after the other, occasionally coughing when a lot of dust was trickling towards him.

"All right, that’s enough. Come here,“ the trainer finally said and Seokjin went to his master the feather duster still in his hand.  
"Put the dusty thing away, damn it,“ the trainer said angrily and Seokjin looked uncertainly for a place to put the feather duster. He chose a table nearby, but apparently, this angered his trainer even more.

"Did I get it from there, bitch? Put it in the cupboard where it belongs, hurry up!“  
Seokjin flinched and bit his lower lip. His animal side didn’t like being scolded because he had made a mistake. His feet hurt in the tight, uncomfortable shoes, but he hurried to quickly bring the feather duster back to where the trainer had brought it from.  
Then he stood a little unsteady near the cupboard and looked through the fringes of his fringe at his master.

"Sit down on that table there,“ the next order came, and Seokjin almost sighed in relief when he could sit down so the pain in his feet could subside. His trainer came over to him. He didn’t look him in the face but put his hands on Seokjin’s thighs to play with his fingers on the soft lace there. Then he got down on his knees in front of the table, stroking his long, slender legs in his stockings. 

He took off a shoe from the hybrid and lifted it to his face to take a deep breath. A moan escaped him.  
Seokjin bit his lower lip insecurely. They had been told in class that there were many people who felt aroused by their partner wearing silk stockings. Others found feet or hands particularly exciting. Apparently, today’s lesson went in that direction, as the trainer carefully lifted his foot and smelled it before pressing it against his cheek and exhaling comfortably.

Seokjin held himself very still, even though he didn’t understand exactly what his master was up to, he didn’t want to upset him. The trainer started kissing the instep of his foot. He continued to work his way down before beginning to kiss each of his toes. He also repeated the whole procedure with his second foot and Seokjin was fascinated to see how much it excited his trainer to touch his feet, kiss them and especially lick his toes.

Seokjin bit his lower lip. Some of the things his trainer did to him tickled. But he didn’t want to destroy the erotically charged mood with a giggle.  
The trainer looked up at him from glassy eyes. He rose and pulled Seokjin a little coarsely on his wrist from the table to the chair where he had previously been sitting, watching the hybrid while cleaning.

The trainer opened his trousers, pulled them down with his underwear until they formed a pile on the floor at his ankles and then sat down again in the armchair.  
"Sit on the ground,“ he said in a shaky voice and Seokjin followed the order. "Now jerk me off, but only your feet are allowed to touch my cock, is that clear bitch?“  
Seokjin looked at his trainer uncertainly but he nodded. 

He slipped closer to the chair and lifted his right foot to push it between the trainer’s legs. The penis wasn’t completely hard yet, but he was getting there fast.  
He exerted light pressure, dug his toes a little into the delicate flesh. The combination of his feet and the silk stockings on his skin caused another loud groan. Seokjin finally lifted his second foot to take the hard shaft between the soles of his feet. The position he was in became more uncomfortable with each passing minute. His legs soon trembled from the effort to keep them both in the air, so Seokjin lay down on his back and supported his thighs a little with his hands. The trainer had meanwhile put his head back and twitched and groaned under the delicate friction Seokjin created on his penis.

It didn’t take long before the trainer came to a climax. Seokjin was lying on the floor breathing heavily. He was about to pull his feet away as hands grabbed his ankle and held it.

The trainer leaned forward and licked the testimony of his climax from the foot of the hybrid. Seokjin swallowed as the trainer looked down at him with a glowing gaze. His own penis twitched in the narrow cage, but couldn’t get hard because of the unyielding metal.


	19. Jaehwan - Electrostimulation / Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+bondage  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+e-stim urethtra plug  
+electro stimulation  
+electro torture  
+pain  
+pain play  
+predicament bondage  
+mentioned prostate milking  
+sounding  
+stimulation current device  
+urethra play

Not proofread yet  
*+*+*

Jaehwan looked up when the door to the training room opened and a tall man with broad build came in.  
He had waited as always in his slave position for the beginning of his lesson and chewed nervously on his lower lip.

"Come here, slave,“ the man said in a very dark voice, having walked past him without looking at the hybrid. Jaehwan crawled in the direction from where he had heard the voice.  
The trainer’s polished leather shoes stood next to an ordinary wooden chair, the seat was covered with leather.

"Sit on this." said the man and knocked on the chair. Jaehwan did what the man asked and sat down.  
"Legs spread." came the next order right away and Jaehwan spread his legs.  
"Further." the man growled impatiently and the hybrid swallowed. He seemed to have gotten one of the stricter trainers today.  
Jaehwan spread his legs so far that his knees protruded to the left and right of the seat. The trainer squatted next to him and first attached one ankle and then the other ankle to the back legs of the chair with cuffs.  
"Hands behind your back." he gave the next order. And shortly afterward Jaehwan felt his wrists being tied to the wooden frame of the chair.

"In today’s lesson, we’re going through the subject of electrostimulation. You will learn in this lesson that electricity can be a double-edged sword. At one moment it can feel amazing and in the next, it can be torture."  
The trainer laughed darkly.

He went to a closet that Jaehwan couldn’t see and finally came back with a black silicone cord that had two loops. He pulled the one loop down the entire length of his flaccid penis and tightened it there. 

So that the black silicone snuggled tightly but not uncomfortably around the base of his shaft. The second loop was also pulled over the penis but tightened at the transition from glans to the shaft.

Jaehwan saw with a queasy feeling that a cable was leading away from the loops. The trainer took it without much explanation and put it in a black box with a lot of buttons and lights. Jaehwan had already seen something like this in a training video and knew that it was a stimulation current device. When the trainer turned one of the knobs, Jaehwan took a deep breath in surprise.  
A slight tingling sensation ran through his penis. It tickled slightly but didn’t feel bad.

The trainer disappeared again from his field of vision and returned with two adhesive pads, one of which he stuck to the skin just above his penis. For the second, the trainer lifted his testicles to glue it to the skin between his scrotum and anus.

Both pads had cables too, which were likewise connected with the black machine. The trainer turned another knob this time and Jaehwan felt the skin starting to tingle under the pads.

"That feels good, doesn’t it, slave?“ the man asked with a grin and Jaehwan saw his penis twitching slightly.  
"Yes, Master," he whispered. The trainer went to another closet. Jaehwan saw that he stood around hesitantly in front of it for a while. Finally, he seemed to have decided on something and reached in to get something small out. He returned to the hybrid with it and squatted in front of him.

With his left hand, he grabbed Jaehwan’s slowly hardening penis. With the other one, he showed him a short metal stick, which had a ring on top.  
"You’re going to have your first sounding experience today, my little slave. This is an E-stim plug I'll now insert directly into your urethra." 

The man stretched out for a tube of lubricant standing on a small table nearby and squeezed a generous amount of the clear gel right onto Jaehwan’s glans. The hybrid shuddered a little because the gel was unpleasantly cold.

The trainer led the pointed end of the little metal plug to the tiny slit in the middle of his glans and Jaehwan swallowed nervously.  
Would the insertion of this metal rod hurt?

Relieved, Jaehwan soon realized that his concern was completely unfounded. Because the short metal rod disappeared inside without causing a problem. The trainer didn’t even have to really help, but the plug slipped in by itself. The trainer attached the plug to his glans from the outside with another loop, so that the rod closed the urethra and could no longer slip out.

"Let’s get started,“ said the trainer, turning the buttons of the stimulation current device a little. The tingling clearly increased, but it didn’t hurt, it felt wonderful.  
Jaehwan felt his penis quickly become completely hard without even being stroked once.

"Well? Do you like that, slave?“ the trainer asked grinning as he watched Jaehwan’s cock twitch because of the stimulation.  
"Yes, Master," the hybrid whispered. His penis arching towards his belly.

"Then enjoy it while you still can,“ laughed the trainer as he rose to go back to the cupboards behind Jaehwan.  
When he came back this time, he was holding a square metal plate estimated ten by ten centimeters in his hand. There was an alligator clamp attached to it. The trainer squatted one last time in front of him and pushed the metal plate between Jaehwan’s legs. 

The hybrid frowned in confusion as the teacher last connected the alligator clamp to the device and twisted the corresponding button to a much higher level of electricity.  
"Now we come to the mean part of this lesson. The first part of the exam was very pleasant, wasn’t it,“ said the trainer, reaching for Jaehwan’s erection to rub it lightly.  
"Look how hard you’ve become. If I left the power on for a while, you’d come, but of course, I can’t let that happen."

The trainer turned to the stimulation current device and Jaehwan first feared that he would raise it higher. High enough so it would hurt him. But to his immense surprise, the trainer completely switched off the power for the two loops around the penis and the two pads.

"The lesson will last another half of an hour. In this time, if I were you, I would think of something highly erotic. Because once your erection subsides and the little metal ring at the top of your plug comes into contact with this metal plate here, it’s going to be pretty painful for you."

Jaehwan opened his eyes in horror at these words. The metal ring that protruded from the top of his penis would conduct the current from the plate between his legs and ensure that his penis received an unpleasant electric shock as soon as his cock would become soft and pointed down again.

The trainer smiled and sat down comfortably in an armchair now that Jaehwan was perfectly prepared. The hybrid swallowed nervously as he looked down on his arousal.  
Without the tingling stimulation of the current, the feeling of elation that he had just felt disappeared.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something arousing. But no matter what beautiful pictures appeared in his mind, the fear of the coming pain overlaid everything.  
He bit his lower lip desperately as he looked back down between his legs. The tip of his penis slowly but surely tilting more and more towards the metal plate.  
He tried to straighten up in his bondage, but his arms and legs soon began to tremble from the effort.

With a beating heart, he cast a desperate glance across to the trainer, who had supported his chin in a palm of his hand and checked something on his mobile phone seemingly bored.

Jaehwan closed his eyes. He had had a very exciting training session this week. A trainer had introduced him to a special toy for prostate massage and stimulated him at the sensitive spot until he reached a very intense climax without additional stimulation on his penis.  
He tried to imagine he was in this situation again. Trying to remember how the tingling sensation in him had increased more and more until he finally found his fulfillment with an outcry on his lips.

He felt his penis twitching at the exciting memory. He went through other pleasant sessions in his head, but without additional stimulation, he could not prevent his erection from tilting downwards.

"Ah!“ he shouted in agony as the metal ring came into contact with the plate and a nasty pulling pain shot up his penis.  
He straightened up again in his chair. A whimper on his lips. The tip of his penis was only millimeters away from the plate. If his legs gave way again from the effort to straighten up, his from the pain now completely flaccid penis would come in contact with the metal plate again.

"You still have almost twenty minutes, how mean." the trainer laughed without sympathy.  
"I can make you an offer if you want,“ he muttered as he slipped the smartphone back into his pocket. The hybrid bit his lower lip and looked at the trainer with hopeful eyes. "If you give yourself a few electric shocks, perhaps I will have mercy on you and end your ordeal early. How does that sound?“ the trainer asked smilingly and Jaehwan whimpered.

"H-ow often, Master?“ he asked uncertainly and the trainer deliberately put a finger on his chin.  
"I’d say zap yourself five times,“ he said and Jaehwan swallowed. He nodded weekly and the trainer grinned.  
"Let’s go. Torment yourself a little, slave."

Jaehwan looked at the man anxiously before slowly lowering himself so far that the ring came into contact with the metal plate. He screamed again, tormented, and flinched back. The pain brought tears to his eyes.

"Come on, you’ll have to endure it a little longer,“ the trainer mocked mercilessly and Jaehwan bit his lower lip desperately.  
He lowered himself a second time and tried to bear it a little longer on the plate, but he immediately flinched back, as if he had burned himself on a hot plate.  
"I said longer, slave,“ the man grumbled angrily and Jaehwan couldn't prevent the first tears from falling when he once again subjected himself to this torture.  
He cried out in agony as a particularly long common surge jerked through his most sensitive spot.  
The trainer laughed.

Jaehwan wanted to put his tail between his legs. The pain was indescribable.  
He cried and screamed the last two times and looked at his trainer pleadingly. He just grinned evilly. 

"Hmm, I’m afraid your performance hasn’t convinced me, slave. So I guess you’ll have to serve the entire time after all."


	20. Hyungwon - Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+blue balls  
+bondage  
+bukkake  
+chastity devices  
+cock cage  
+come swallowing  
+cumparty  
+orgasm control  
+orgasm denial/delay  
+public humiliation  
+shibari bondage  
+teasing  
+vibro-egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so long to do this x.x have fun with the next chapter. The next updates will follow this week.

Hyungwon shifted in the bondage, tugging a little at his ties. He was sitting on the cold floor, his arms crossed and bound behind his back and his thighs tied to his calves. The red rope, which was restricting his movement, was artfully tied in many small knots over his entire body like a net.

The room was dimly lit and he was excited to find out what he would learn in today's lesson.  
The trainer had tied him up silently with the seemingly infinite rope, taking his time while carefully binding him and tightening each knot. It was apparent that the trainer was a master at tying up a hybrid and working with ropes. None of the ropes cut or pinched uncomfortably and the trainer had ensured they wouldn’t negatively affect his blood circulation. Hyungwon had to admit, when he looked down at himself, that there was something aesthetically pleasing about how the individual ropes met on his skin, crossing and creating a pattern on his body.

Before the trainer had left the room he had slipped a small round vibrator inside him and switched it on to the lowest level. The little egg buzzing softly was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room and Hyungwon sighed as a wave of arousal hit his body.  
He was currently in the middle of his orgasm control training. Which lasted for a total of three months at his school. Three months filled with frustration, two of which he had already successfully passed.

He looked down at the silver prison, which was too tight around his penis, forcing his member to permanently point downwards, even if it wanted to straighten up. The narrow metal rods surrounded the entire shaft and prevented him from reaching his own pleasure to curb his frustration outside the training sessions.  
Of course, the evening sessions continued, and no matter what the sadistic trainers came up with, by the end of the day he hasn't been rewarded with an orgasm for over two months now.

His testicles were heavy and blue from the long denial. He counted the days longingly until he would finally be able to give in to the tingling, pleasant feeling in his loins again and ease the ache he felt right now.  
One of his classmates had recently rebelled against the school’s strict rules and just came without permission. They had punished him severely and he had to start his denial training all over again.  
Hyungwon wanted to bear up, he wanted to be good and get praised by his trainers, but it was getting harder every day.

He was torn from his thoughts and looked up as his trainer entered the room, followed by about a dozen hybrids. 

Hyungwon didn’t know any of them and they all appeared to be a bit older than him. He lowered his gaze, not daring to risk punishment but from the quick glance he got he’d seen that most of them were Citrin hybrids.

"Well, as you all can see, this slave is still wearing his cage. After your long denial, you all have been rewarded by getting the cage removed and now to show me your gratitude you will help me with today’s session. Since all of you have already experienced a similar session, I’m sure one of you can tell me what the content of today’s lesson is."

Hyungwon took a quick look up at the hybrids in front of him and a few of them were raising their hands shyly.  
"Yes, slave?“ The trainer said, seemingly pointing to one of them.

"Bukkake, Master," said the hybrid in a dark tone that made a shiver race up Hyunwon’s spine. The trainer made an approving humming sound.

"Correct. So you know what I expect from you. Form a circle around him and start. Of course, each of you will ask permission before you cum. When I grant it, you make sure to cum on his face. Do you understand?” the trainer asked and the hybrids nodded in response.

Hyungwon’s heart started to beat faster, excitement thrumming through his veins as his cock tried to harden, increasing the ache he felt. The trainer came closer and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Slave, you will watch the others pleasure themselves. When one of them is ready you tilt your head back and open your mouth. As soon as they finish you will kiss their cock and thank them, understand?“

Hyungwon’s cheeks turned scarlet and he shifted a bit on his knees, his heart pounding.  
"Yes, Master," he whispered breathlessly.

He looked up and counted a total of ten hybrids. Nine of them were Citrin but one had blue eyes just like Hyungwon. When his gaze met the other hybrids, their thoughts and feelings penetrated him unfiltered and he shuddered.

/We’re really lucky. Such a pretty little wolf./ one of them thought.  
/God, I can hardly wait./ Said another one and licked his lips hungrily, want clear in his eyes.  
/Yes damn it, finally the three months of frustration are over./ another said, an amused tone to his voice.  
/I can’t remember how a climax feels./  
Hyungwon trembled in shame, but also because he felt the arousal of the others in every cell of his body.  
/Aww, the poor little wolf still has a long month ahead of him./ the other Dioptas grinned. /Look how blue his balls are, he certainly hasn’t been milked in a long time. They must hurt./

The trainer, who of course hadn’t noticed any of the non-verbal exchange, instructed them to start again and Hyungwon had to watch helplessly as the hybrids flocked together around him.  
They were all hard and he could already see precum shining on some of their tips. He watched as they started stroking their cocks, feeling envious of the pleasure they were feeling.

The vibration of the egg inside him increased and Hyungwon groaned, pained and decided he thought the session was cruel. They were all allowed to jerk off while he had to watch and cum all over his face until it was white with their release. Meanwhile, his cock couldn’t even get hard in its metal prison. The feelings he sensed from the others only made his agony worse and Hyungwon wished he could close his eyes and hide from their thoughts.

Pretty soon the voice of the first Citrin broke through the sighs and moans of the others, but it had felt like an eternity for Hyungwon.  
"May I please cum, Master?“ The Citrin asked. He had floppy ears and black fur and the trainer, who had sat down on a chair and watched the whole scene nodded his permission.

Hyungwon let his head fall back and opened his mouth as the boy came closer and rubbed his erection just a few more times right over his face until he climaxed. He groaned loudly and Hyungwon felt sperm hit his cheek and nose. He opened his eyes and bent forward slightly to kiss the boy’s glans.  
"Thank you,“ he whispered and felt his whole body burn with shame.

"All who are finished sit back against the wall in a row,“ the trainer instructed the hybrid and he left the circle, allowing the others to move closer together.  
Hyungwon became dizzy from the concentrated smell of their pheromones. Some of them smelled good, much better than the other wolf hybrids in his class.

Two other hybrids approached their climax and almost simultaneously asked for the teacher’s permission. He just nodded when they looked at him questioningly and Hyungwon presented his face again. One of them managed to cum in his mouth and Hyungwon sighed as he tasted the salty cum. He had developed a secret affinity for sperm last year, so he lasciviously licked his full lips before bowing down to kiss the first one’s penis and then the other, thanking them after.

His own shaft twitched again unhappily in his metal bondage. He wanted to cum. He wanted to be allowed to touch himself. A frustrated whimper escaped him.  
It took quite a while until all ten hybrids finally reached their peak. The sperm of the other Dioptas tasted particularly good and Hyungwon noticed that he smelled really good as well when he came closer.

The boy’s gaze changed from cold and arrogant to warm and kind when Hyungwon thanked him and lingered with his lips on the tip a bit longer than necessary.  
/I should be the one saying thank you pretty little wolf./ He said in his thoughts and Hyungwon felt how his cheeks turned even redder under the sticky release the hybrids had left on his face.


	21. Jimin - Forced Orgasm Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+bondage  
+coming without permission  
+crying  
+forced orgasm  
+forced orgasm training  
+forced stimulation  
+fucking maschines  
+gagging  
+ballgag  
+orgasm control  
+overstimulation  
+pain  
+painplay  
+prostate milking  
+sex toys  
+spreaderbar  
+vacuum pump  
+vibrators

Jimin let out a sigh and fell to his knees. The floor in this room was wooden and therefore not so uncomfortably cold against them.  
Since the trainer hadn’t come in yet, he looked around the room curiously to see if he could find anything that would reveal the content of today’s lesson.  
In the middle of the room, was an examination couch in leather and at the bottom end of it, was a strange-looking metal frame. It resembled some kind of, gripper arm? Jimin stretched a little to get a better look but then the door opened and a trainer entered the room.

  
She had such short hair that Jimin thought of her being a young man for a moment, but the voice that spoke to him was clearly female.  
"Crawl to the table and lie on your back slave,“ she said in a brisk tone and Jimin hurried to follow the order.

  
He climbed on it and shifted onto his back, the leather cool against his skin. It had looked far more comfortable from the other side of the room. His gaze followed the trainer who had gone to a wall unit to fetch something. When Jimin saw what it was, he swallowed nervously.  
She held a short, silver spreader bar in her hands, with which she came back to him. She put the bar next to Jimin.

  
"Slide all the way down to the end of the couch. I want your butt to be close to the edge and your legs bent,“ she said and Jimin followed the instruction slipping to the bottom and bending his legs, nervously.  
Only now did he notice that there were two leather cuffs at the corners. The trainer took these and fastened them to Jimin’s ankles, keeping his legs spread. Then she took the short spreader bar, pushed his knees further apart and fixed them with a hook and loop fastener. The trainer went to get more stuff before coming back to the table.

"Hands over your head." Jimin raised his arms and a short time later his wrists were also attached to the frame of the examination table. Finally, she bent over Jimin and pulled out two wide belts, which she tightly stretched over his hips and under his pecs, keeping him in place.

"Open your mouth."

Jimin watched the ball gag in the young woman’s hand suspiciously. If he was tied to such an extent and additionally gagged, this lesson wouldn’t be enjoyable.  
With a nervous feeling in his stomach, he opened his mouth reluctantly and the woman pushed a small red ball between his full lips. He raised his head unasked so that she could close the gag behind his head.

Swallowing with the ball in his mouth was unpleasant and he couldn’t prevent spit from running out of the corner of his mouth.  
She disappeared again and when Jimin saw what she had gotten this time, his eyes widened, his eyebrows raising a bit, intrigued.

"Alright, slave. Now that you’re so beautifully restrained, I’ll tell you what we’ll do today." She raised her right hand.

"Do you know what this is?“ The woman asked with a smile and Jimin shook his head. He had already had a lesson in which he had a similarly shaped toy put over his cock. It had felt really nice, almost like a real mouth that had tightly enveloped his throbbing erection.  
But the last time with this toy was some time ago and he didn’t have a very happy memory of the corresponding lesson, because he wasn’t allowed to cum last time even though the toy had stimulated him so wonderfully.  
What the trainer was holding in her hand looked slightly different, but it probably had the same function. It was a transparent tube with a kind of skin-colored silicone tube in the middle.At one end there was a short hose and a small container with marking lines for liquids.

The trainer reached for Jimin’s penis without much explanation and began to stroke it.  
"Hmm, this needs to be a bit more slippery,“ she said to herself more than to Jimin. She placed the toy next to him, reached over and grabbed a large bottle of lubricant. She spread some of the gel on her hand and reached for Jimin’s cock again.

He tried to relax, but it was a little embarrassing how quickly he hardened under her experienced touches. He was glad that the gag in his mouth muffled the sounds he made a little. She stroked him until he was hard and then put the transparent tube over his erect shaft. The silicone wrapped around him like a second skin.  
The trainer ran over into a corner and pulled a machine closer to the couch that Jimin knew from his very first lesson. At that time it had been used to suck hard on his nipples. She grabbed the hose and fiddled around with something next to the couch for a while. Jimin couldn’t see what it was because of his position.  
Finally, she rose with a smile on her face.

"You probably already know a milking machine like that, don’t you?“ She asked and Jimin nodded.  
He swallowed hard. His jaw was already aching from having to leave his mouth open for so long.

"Today’s lesson, as you’ve had before, is about orgasm training. However, today you don’t have to ask permission to come. On the contrary, as a Dioptas your sperm is incredibly valuable. So from now I or one of the other trainers will milk you every evening for a few weeks. We’ll sell your seed all over the world or trade it for other valuable Dioptas samples."

Jimin furled his eyebrows. The trainer turned around, went to a cupboard and came back with a strangely shaped toy.

"This is a vibrator designed specifically for prostate stimulation. I’ll put it inside you now and then we’ll milk you until your little balls are completely empty."  
Jimin’s pulse accelerated and his cheeks turned red at those words.  
The trainer patted the machine. "This baby here is insatiable. It’ll suck every last drop out of you."  
She reached for the lube again and carefully covered the vibrator in it.  
"This toy looks harmless and is often underestimated. It’s not very thick, but the vibration is very intense"

She moved to stand between Jimin’s legs and screwed it onto the strange metal gripper he had noticed at the beginning. She pushed the entire frame, including the vibrator, closer to him until Jimin felt the tip of the toy press against his hole. Then she flicked a switch on the machine and the vibrator moved slowly forward into him.  
Just a little at first. Then again, a little deeper.

"This is a fucking machine. It doesn’t get tired like we trainers do and once set right, it’ll always hit that sweet spot inside you.“ As she spoke, the machine worked it's way further inside him with slow, gentle pushes.  
It didn’t hurt, the vibrator was too narrow for that. To be honest, he hardly felt the friction of the toy at first. At least until the tip of the vibrator penetrated a little deeper, nudging his prostate just right and making him moan.

The trainer smiled.

"Guess that's the right angle," she said grinning and pressed a few buttons again that Jimin couldn’t see, but he soon felt what they were doing.  
The toy’s movements became shorter, the tip nudging against his prostate now with each thrust.

The trainer pressed a switch at the base of the vibrator and Jimin shivered as the toy came to life and sent little flashes of pleasure through his body.  
Next, she went to the machine next to the table and turned it on. Jimin almost choked when he felt the milking machine come to life as well. He lifted his head slightly to see how the machine sucked on his cock, pumping up and down again and again in short intensive intervals.

It felt fantastic! Much better than anything he’d ever felt before.

The sucking was a little too strong for his taste, but together with the vibrator thrusting inside of him, he was at the edge of his first orgasm after a few minutes.  
Jimin didn’t know how to think. His body seemed to consist of nothing but pleasure.

The machines moved tirelessly.

It was hard not to scream in pleasure and he tried to breathe through his nose. His whole body was tense and he twitched uncontrollably in his bondage. His trainer watched every move on his face with a smile.

"Oh, you’re really holding it quite long. No matter how well trained a slave is, the stimulation is simply too intense. I know you’re on the verge of cumming, so come for me slave,“ she said with a cruel smirk, and Jimin followed the order almost immediately.

He threw his head back as he felt the pleasure rising up sweeping him away.  
He breathed heavily, harsh pants falling from his lips.  
His chest rose and fell faster than usual as if he had run.  
The high that had taken hold of him at one moment disappeared as quickly as it had come. The machines simply continued, undisturbed by his orgasm, as if nothing had happened. The sucking on his penis, which had felt so wonderful just recently, started to hurt now. His cock was already red and sensitive and demanded a break due to overstimulation, but the machine didn’t care. Also, the fucking machine thrusted the vibrator into him again and again at the same speed.  
Jimin tried to squirm away in his bondage, tried to escape the intense stimulation, but it didn’t help. He whimpered.

"Poor little guy,... it hurts a lot, doesn’t it?“ the trainer teased with a mischievous smile on her face as she wiped some of Jimin’s sweaty strands from his forehead.  
He nodded and a tormented groan left him as the vibrator nudged his prostate never ceasing.  
"If you were a female, you’d enjoy this whole lesson a lot more. Multiple orgasms are not an issue for us. But for a male, it doesn’t feel nice to keep going right after climaxing. Don’t worry, the pain will go away soon."

She laughed softly and Jimin closed his eyes. He was terribly exhausted. The tension, which usually fell off him during a climax and gave way to a feeling of weightlessness, had not occurred this time because he had been immediately stimulated further without pause.  
He felt how the intense suction of the milking machine made him hard again and the unpleasant feeling disappeared. It was again replaced by arousal and Jimin started to feel good again.

The second climax built up more slowly than the first and Jimin puffed and groaned from the effort. When he came, he screamed, jerked and twitched on the unpleasantly hard surface as much as his bondage would allow.  
Again the machines just kept going and this time the pain was even worse. Jimin felt like his penis was on fire. He looked at his trainer with teary eyes. Maybe she would have mercy on him and at least give him a short break.

"Aww, such a naughty little kitten. Two orgasms in such a short time? You enjoy it, don’t you?“  
A helpless gurgle escaped Jimin’s throat and she bent forward to remove the gag.  
"Thank you, Mistress,“ he whimpered, happy to finally close his mouth again as his jaw had become sore.  
He flinched in pain whenever the vibrating tip inside him hit the hypersensitive nerve bundle. It was so terribly unpleasant. He could not prevent the first tears from spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh, no. Why are you crying? You deserve this pain. Think of it as a small punishment for the orgasms you just got as a gift. It’s the carrot and stick principle. At first, it feels like heaven and in the next moment it's turning into a punishment~“  
He had briefly considered asking his trainer for a short break, but her words washed any hope he’d had away.  
His whole body was on fire. He was so exhausted that he was sure it would, no had to, be over soon.

"I’m curious how much of your precious sperm we can draw from you today~“  
She looked down at the small container in which his milky white cum had already been collected and the hybrid swallowed heavily.

How many times would he have to cum before he would have a dry orgasm and would be released from this ordeal?


	22. Hakyeon - Spanking / Figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+bondage  
+coming without permission  
+corporal punishment  
+figging  
+frustration  
+impact play  
+painplay  
+plugs  
+punishment  
+spanking

Hakyeon, grumpy with his arms crossed in front of his chest, sat in the room waiting for his trainer. He had rebelled against the trainer’s orders in yesterday’s session and was therefore given a punishment session today.

Why was he at fault, if this guy stimulated him so good while driving him crazy with a vibrator until he reaches climax without permission? The trainer should have stopped earlier.  
It was also not as if he could have enjoyed the climax. This trainer had immediately stopped stroking him as soon as the first bit of sperm had found its way outside. And without stroking him through the orgasm, it had not been a satisfying climax.  
But no, as if a ruined orgasm wasn’t punishment enough, he got a whole additional punishment session.

Hakyeon puffed annoyed. He looked around the room he was in while pouting. There was a lot of furniture to fix a slave on and a huge shelf with all sorts of punishment tools that didn’t leave much room for interpretation.  
His ass was already tingling unpleasantly when he thought of the painful punishment to come.  
The door opened and a tall, slim man entered the room. When he saw that Hakyeon only looked at him unwavering instead of waiting, as it was expected of him, in the prescribed slave pose, he grinned.

"Brave of you to keep on rebelling. You broke one of the most basic rules yesterday, slave."  
Hakyeon snorted contemptuously. "You should have stopped stimulating me soon enough, master."  
He spat out the last word like a cuss. He looked at the trainer in front of him from his angrily narrowed eyes. 

"Ah, it’s always fun with a Dioptas. You simply have much more fire than the Citrin,“ the man said amused and Hakyeon hissed angrily.  
"None of us asked to go through all this shit. We were born into this life. But for my part, I won’t let you humans break me."  
Hakyeon had angrily put on his ears. The trainer sighed.  
"We’ve been getting each one of you down so far. You, my little lion, are no exception. You too will crawl obediently to the feet of your master sooner or later."  
Hakyeon took a step back. "Never. " He snapped, bending his knees and raising his arms.

"What now? Do you want to fight your way out of here? If you hurt me, one of your trainers, they’ll kill you. Do you want that?“  
The trainer just raised an eyebrow little impressed by Hakyeon’s rage. He knew he had the upper hand.

Hakyeon hesitated. Anger at his own helplessness to change something about his situation had maneuvered him into a dead end. The trainer was right. Of course, Hakyeon could attack him and try to escape, but he would never find his way out of the endless labyrinth of corridors without help. The entire school was monitored by cameras. They’d find him, punish him, then kill him.  
He shuddered.  
He let his arms fall limply to his body and looked frustrated to the ground.

Why, was he born here in captivity and condemned to slavery? Why did humans rule over hybrids? Why did they train them so they could satisfy their own desires?   
Hakyeon sank down to his knees and crossed his arms on his back. He suppressed the tears of anger and humiliation that burned in the corners of his eyes.

"Very reasonable of you,“ said the trainer.  
"So slave, you know what you’re being punished for,“ he asked in an authoritarian voice, but Hakyeon remained silent. He would not dance to the trainer’s whistle, even though he knew he would be punished harder if he rebelled against his will.

"Alright, it seems like you’re refusing to cooperate. Come here and lean over the penalty bench,“ the trainer said annoyed and Hakyeon rose to go over to the wooden frame. He walked with his head held high, even though the fear of the coming punishment made him tremble.

The penalty frame consisted of a wooden frame with leather straps to which arms and legs could be fixed. Hakyeon leaned over the construction and even though everything inside him resisted, he held still as the trainer bent down to attach first his hands and then his ankles to the frame.  
Hakyeon twitched as he felt the man’s hand brush across the skin on his butt.

"Such beautiful, flawless skin. I’ll heat it up pretty good,“ whispered the trainer and Hakyeon snorted. He twitched when the trainer hit him with his flat hand. The handprint hurt.  
He went over to a closet and came back with a wide leather paddle. Without losing much time or warning Hakyeon in advance, the trainer started to hit him.  
Hakyeon made a hissing sound and he bit his teeth together. The blows rained down on him in rapid succession, but Hakyeon made no sound of pain.  
Admittedly, the paddle was one of the more harmless punishment tools. 

Hakyeon didn’t count how many strokes it took, but when the trainer finally took a break, his butt was already burning and tingling uncomfortably.  
The trainer took the paddle away and Hakyeons heart pounded faster when he saw that the man had switched to the much more painful cane.  
But he didn’t come back with it right away, but fetched something else from a small room next door. After a short time, he entered the room again and came over to Hakyeon.

"I will now introduce you to a pretty little plug of peeled ginger, slave,“ said the trainer with a mischievous smile and Hakyeon swallowed nervously.  
"I’m sure you know why don’t you?“ He kneeled before Hakyeon so that he could look him in the face and showed him the plug made of strong yellow ginger. Hakyeon bit his lower lip.

"Ginger will cause, an unpleasant burning when used as an anal plug. Especially when you tense your muscles. Then... it’s hell on earth. It is up to you whether you want to tense your muscles and bravely endure the nasty burning, or whether you want to feel the blows of the cane with full hardness. I’m gonna give you twenty hits now, slave. You will count every one of them, thank me for them and ask me for the next one."

Hakyeon shook his head.  
The trainer reached into his hair and roughly pulled his head up.

"If you refuse, I will beat you until you do as I say,“ he threatened with a growl and Hakyeon narrowed his eyes in hatred.  
"Really, it’s all up to you how painful this evening will be for you, slave. I know your pride won’t allow it, but I would, for once, show myself from your most submissive side in your place." 

With these words, the trainer raised again, walked around Hakyeon and pulled the hybrid’s cheeks slightly apart with one hand.  
Shortly thereafter, Hakyeon felt something cold at his opening that was slowly but steadily slipping into him under the light pressure. The lion frowned when nothing happened. The burning, which the trainer had mentioned, was not noticeable.

"Well, let’s get started,“ said the man emotionless as he grabbed the cane and positioned himself behind Hakyeon. He gently knocked Hakyeon’s ass before raising his arm and the hybrid heard the unmistakable cutting sound of something thin being pulled through the air at high speed.  
Then, just a moment later, he felt the glowing hot pain of the first blow that spread over his entire buttocks. From there it tingled up his back and elicited a wheeze from him.  
The trainer waited.

"Say what I have asked you, slave,“ the man ordered Hakyeon severely but gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
"Fine, nevermind then."

The trainer seemed both amazed and angry at Hakyeon’s stubbornness. Hakyeon heard the next blow approaching and tightened his muscles. The blow hit its target, just above the first and Hakyeon pulled his tail between his legs in pain.

"Take the tail away if you don’t want it to get hit as well,“ the trainer said coldly and Hakyeon's throat escaped a whimper. He lifted the tail again and shortly afterward the next glowing blow hit him.   
He reflexively tensed his muscles, but to his horror, he had to realize that the ginger now began to burn and tingle unpleasantly inside him.  
Hakyeon gasped in pain as the next blow left another welt on his sensitive skin.

"One, thank you Master, may I have another one, please“, he whispered as quietly as he could and the trainer burst out laughing.  
"What was that? It was so quiet, I could hardly hear anything, slave."

He hit again and Hakyeon screamed as he tightened his muscles and the burning became unbearable for a moment.  
"Two, thank you Master, may I have another please“, he gasped hard, this time louder.  
The trainer rubbed his maltreated skin.

"I didn’t hear you the first time, so the hit doesn’t count. Does the ginger burn that bad? Or what finally got you to obey, hmm?“  
Hakyeon whimpered in pain.

Tears were burning in the corners of his eyes, but his pride did not allow him to give satisfaction to the trainer and cry in front of him.  
"Tighten your muscles,“ the man ordered, and Hakyeon reluctantly did as he was asked. He gasped in torture.

"We’ll start all over again, slave. I want you to count loud and clear, understand?“  
Hakyeon trembled all over his body.  
"Yes, master."


	23. Wonho - Bladder filling / Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+bladder control  
+bladder filling  
+bondage  
+catheters  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+forced holding  
+gynecological examination chair  
+holding  
+metakonsens (Tunnelspiele)  
+pain  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sexual games  
+sounding  
+syringes  
+teasing  
+urethra play

Okay, some special warning, because I think this chapter is one of the heaviest in this series. Please stop reading if you can't handle it. :c

*+*

Hoseok swallowed as he looked uneasily around the room he was in. He had been chastened by a trainer in the previous training session and his ass was all red and burning. The cane the trainer had used had really been a cruel tool of torture.

Hoseok needed to go to the toilet, but due to his new restrictions, he was only allowed to use the toilet five times a day.  
Today he had his first of a total of ten extra hours with Dasom, where, as she had already threatened him, would train his bladder volume.  
He was a little sick with nervousness.

The door opened and the trainer entered the room.  
"Sit down on that chair there,“ she instructed him tied up briefly and Hoseok crawled across the floor to a gynecological chair. He sat on it.  
"Put your legs on this,“ she said and knocked left and right on the leg supports. As soon as Hoseok had done what she demanded of him, she fastened heavy leather belts around his lower legs so that he could no longer move his legs. His arms were next and were attached to the left and right armrests with additional straps.

"The procedure today will be very unpleasant and we don’t want you to get hurt because you fidget too much, do we, slave?“ Hoseok chewed on his lower lip as he watched the woman walk around the room and get something out of a cupboard here and there. She came back to him after a short time.

In her hand, she held a thin, short and transparent tube, which forked itself into two ends at the bottom. At the top, it had something round and elastic.  
"This is a bladder catheter. I’m about to insert this end here into your urethra and then fill it with a syringe of water through this hose here. This fills this round area here with water and the catheter can no longer be removed without draining the water and also effectively closes your bladder. This will prevent you from having a little accident like last time resulting in you peeing all over the floor again."  
Hoseoks whimper because of these words and his cheeks turned pink with shame.

"I hope you kept your new toilet rules today, slave?“  
Hoseok nodded. "Yes, Mistress. " he whispered.

She put a gloved hand on his bladder and pushed. Hoseok took a hiss and pinched his eyes together.  
"Ah, I see the bladder is already well filled, so this will be a very unpleasant lesson for you, little one."

She smiled and Hoseok felt the heart sink down the non-existent pants. She opened a can of Vaseline and lubricated the tip of the catheter with it, she then reached for Hoseok’s flaccid penis and he had to watch helplessly as the thin tube was slowly but steadily pushed further and further inside of him.  
It didn’t really hurt, but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling either. Next, the trainer reached for a kind of large syringe filled with a transparent liquid. She placed the blunt tip on one end of the hose and slowly pushed the contents of the syringe into it.  
Hoseok gasped when he noticed something cold starting to spread inside of his bladder. Was that round something at the tip of the catheter now stretching to its full size?

The trainer watched every movement in his face as she mercilessly pushed more and more water from the syringe into the thin tube.  
When all the fluid was finally in the catheter, the trainer took the syringe away and closed the end of the tube with the valve there.

"Soooo, all the water’s in and you’ve endured it very bravely. Well done." she praised him and Hoseok exhaled trembling. On the other side, she reached for a screen which she pulled closer to the chair. Then she opened a tube of transparent gel and distributed a generous amount of it on the belly directly over Hoseok’s bladder. She reached for a device that was connected to the screen.

"Let's see by using the ultrasound how full your bladder already is,“ she said, pressing the ultrasound probe against his abdominal wall and observing the image on the screen. She turned the picture so that even Hoseok saw something.  
"You see this, that's your bladder and this round thing here is the filled catheter. Even if you probably already have a very urgent need to pee, there is still enough room for more."

She hung up the probe and went to get a bottle that turned Hoseok’s stomach around. It was the same disgusting tea that had made him endure these mean punishment lessons at all. She poured him a big glass of the brownish drink.

"Drink up, as soon as possible," she instructed him and Hoseok twisted his face tortured. She loosened his right hand and he took the glass reluctantly. The brew was just as hideous and bitter as the first time and with every sip, he drank he wanted to stop.  
When the glass was finally empty, the sadistic trainer gave him another one. She smiled.  
"Come on, I know it’s mean, but it’s a punishment. If you don’t drink well, I can also simply fill more water into the catheter, so we get the bladder nicely full. If you prefer."  
Hoseok’s eyes widened in horror. He fought with every sip of liquid in his glass, but finally, he had made it panting and choking.

"Two glasses is enough, I think. At the end of your punishment sessions, you’ll get through the whole bottle without a problem, I promise."  
Hoseok looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind. However, she did not pay attention to his gaze but released him from the chair.

"Get up,“ she instructed him, and Hoseok whimpered as his bladder cramped painfully.  
"I allow you to walk upright,“ she said and went ahead. Hoseok followed her with small tripping steps. They went to the middle of the room where it was a little more spacious and she instructed him to wait.

Hoseok did what he was told and she went to a closet to get something out of it. When she came back, she handed him something and Hoseok looked confused down into his hands.

It was a pink kid jump rope.

She herself held a small cube between her thumb and forefinger.  
"We’re playing a game now for the time we have to wait until your bladder is nice and full."  
Her mouth turned to a mean smile, but it did not reach her cold eyes. 

"I’m going to roll the dice a few times now. If I roll one, you’ll drink a big sip from the rest of the bottle. With any other number, you jump exactly the number of eyes shown with your skipping rope. If you get stuck on that rope or it takes too long, you start all over again. If I’m lucky enough to roll a six, I can do it again and the eyes will be added on top."  
Hoseok stood there thunderstruck. He could barely stand up straight without his bladder pulling and cramping.

How on earth was he supposed to jump rope with a full bladder?

"Oh, and don’t worry, the catheter prevents you from urinating again in pain without permission. So you’re gonna have to put up with this little game bravely. Altogether I will roll ten times, the more you hurry, the sooner you will be released from the water within you and I will allow you to relieve yourself."

Hoseok trembled all over his body. She sat down on a chair and placed the cube clearly visible for Hoseok on a small table next to it.  
"Can we begin, slave? The longer we wait, the fuller your bladder gets and the meaner the whole game gets for you,“ she said with a flattering voice and Hoseok whimpered. Tears were burning in the corners of his eyes. That was one of the most awful sessions he had ever had.

"Yes, Mistress," he whispered falteringly and she reached for the cube.  
"A four,“ she said with a smile, and Hoseok spread the rope. He made it swing for a moment before he hit it over the head and jumped over it when it came down. Jumping up hurt already, but was nothing to the inhuman pain when he landed on his feet again. He bent down and held both hands in front of his aching bladder.

"That was once, slave. Can’t you count to four?“ the trainer asked with a smile and Hoseok blinked the tears in his eyes away stubbornly.  
"I want to see four beautiful jumps in a row. Come on, or do you want to drink a little more because you pissed me off?“

The hybrid bit down to the lower lip, sobbing. He straightened up again and made the rope swing again. Now that he knew what pain awaited him, he prepared himself as best he could.

He jumped. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

He cried and sobbed, bending back down while holding his stomach. The trainer did not show any empathy or mercy and Hoseok already heard her roll the dice again.

"Ah, too bad, just a two." she mumbled disappointedly and Hoseok wheezed. He jumped two times and howled because of the pain. His vision was blurred with tears.

"HA! A six,“ his trainer exclaimed triumphantly and Hoseok heard the dice being thrown again.  
"And a four,"

Hoseok became pale with the prospect of having to jump ten times in a row. He wished for the first time in his life that he would simply die so that this cruel ordeal would come to an early end.


	24. Taehyung - Predicament Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+anal hook  
+begging  
+bladder control  
+bondage  
+clover clamps  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+electro torture  
+forced urination  
+holding  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+omorashi  
+painplay  
+predicament bondage  
+punishment

When Taehyung was brought into the room of today's session, he looked around in amazement. He was in the basement of the school. The room was cooler than the ones he had been in before, it wasn't white-tiled like everywhere else, but had a concrete floor, which was slightly inclined towards the middle and ended in a kind of small drain.  
There was a scaffold in the middle of the room. It was a square of thick wooden beams into which a lot of hooks and eyelets had been knocked. Taehyung went closer to the frame and looked at it nervously.

As always, he had not been told before what the topic of today’s session would be. He had been ordered to drink significantly more water over the school hours today without getting permission to use the toilet. He slightly pinched his legs together and kept looking around.

Behind the square wooden frame, there was a metal table with a lot of ropes, chains, and other utensils. He didn’t get the chance to take a closer look at it, however, because behind him the door opened and a tall woman came into the room on clattering shoes.  
Taehyung reluctantly knelt on the cold concrete floor, which was not only unpleasantly rough on his knees, but also terribly cold. He was about to fold his hands on his back to complete the slave pose when a dark female voice said.

"You can get up. We’ll get started right away, slave."

She came closer, walked around the wooden rack and instructed Taehyung to follow her. He stood up from the floor and tensed his muscles as his bladder more urgently than ever signaled him to pee. Taehyung went over to the trainer and she put leather cuffs with short chains on his hands and feet.  
"Stand, your back towards me in this wooden frame, stretch your arms out and spread your feet about shoulder-wide,“ she instructed him and Taehyung followed the instruction a little unhappy.

He had a bad feeling about this. He didn’t like being restricted in his freedom of movement by being tied up.  
The trainer first took one arm and fixed it straight to the side with a short chain to the wooden beam. Then she repeated the same thing on the other side. Taehyung could no longer pull his arms to the body. Then the trainer kneeled down to attach the cuffs on his ankles to the wooden frame.  
He shivered uncomfortably. It was really much cooler down here than in other session rooms.

"Did you drink a lot of water like you were told, slave?“ the woman asked while she was behind Taehyung taking something from the metal table that he couldn’t see.  
"Yes, Mistress," he replied quietly.  
"And? Are you already desperate to go? Or can you hold it for a few more minutes, slave?“ she wanted to know next and Taehyung swallowed nervously.  
"I have to go urgently, but I think I’ll be able to hold out a little longer, mistress." She laughed.  
"Very good,“ she said when she walked around the beam. In her hands, she held a leather cuff and a chain with nipple clamps. Taehyung unhappily twisted his face when he saw that it was a clover clamp. These were already quite painful even after a short amount of time and the pain became even worse when you pulled on the chain they were connected to.

Due to the cold in the room, his nipples had already pebbled up and so it was easy for the woman to attach the clamp first to one side and then to the other.  
Taehyung inhaled sharply because of the pain.  
The trainer ignored his reaction and next grabbed his testicles to pull them down and attach the cuff around them. Then she disappeared and went back to the table. Just to come back shortly afterward with a long red rope and a metal bucket.

"I’m sure you’re wondering what the subject of today’s lesson is, am I right slave?“  
Taehyung answered as he had been taught and he watched as the woman threw the rope up so that it now dangled down from the beam above his head, one end of the rope on each side.

"Today we’re going through the topic of predicament bondage. Tell me what you know about it, slave."  
She took one end of the rope in her hand and now Taehyung could see that metal rings had been worked into the ends of the rope at regular intervals. She used snap hooks to connect the metal rings first to the leather cuff around his penis and then to the chain on his nipples.

"With the so-called Predicament Bondage, the slave is bound purposefully in an unpleasant position. If he wants to escape from this position, he will inflict pain on himself, mistress,“ Taehyung explained somewhat nervously.  
The trainer nodded with a smile.  
"And? Are you already in an awkward position, slave?“ she asked and Taehyung shook his head carefully.  
"No, mistress."

Of course, he didn’t like to be tied up, but apart from his nipples being squeezed by the mean clamps and his full bladder screaming for attention, it was bearable so far.  
The trainer reached for the bucket she had left at her feet and attached it to the second end of the rope using another hook. The resulting pulley-block suspension ensured that both, the chain on his nipples and the cuff around his testicles were pulled up uncomfortably. The bucket swinging up and down a little in front of Taehyung.

"Stand on your toes,“ she said sternly and Taehyung followed the order. The chains on his ankles were exactly long enough to stand on his toes, and now that he was a few inches taller, his flaccid penis hung over the edge of the bucket.  
He swallowed as he became aware of the extent of this session. He did not even need the words of the young woman, who pressed, grinning diabolically on his bladder.

"Go ahead, if you can’t stand it any longer, from now on you are allowed to relieve yourself into the bucket. But keep in mind that the extra weight of the liquid increases the pull on the rope."

Laughing, she disappeared around the beam again and Taehyung felt the sweat on his forehead. "But, of course, that’s not all, my dear. I am a true master at fixing hybrids in the most uncomfortable positions and then leaving them to their own torture. Playing a little with your urge to urinate is definitely not enough for me,“ she said and

Taehyung was shocked when she threw another rope over the beam from above. Shortly afterward he felt something very cold at his butt and nervously tightened his gluteal muscles. She came around the wooden frame and showed him an anal hook that had three consecutive balls at the top.  
"This first bullet here, it’s not very big. If I rub enough lubricant on it, it’ll slip right into you without much discomfort."

As she said this, Taehyung could see the trainer wetting the said first ball with gel. Then she stepped behind him again and a short time later he felt the cold metal at his rim. He held his breath and tried hard to let his muscles relax because it would make the inevitable more bearable. As the woman had said, a little pressure was enough and the first bullet slipped into him without any further problems.

"The other two bullets aren’t as pleasant, especially for someone like you who’s rarely been penetrated by more than a finger or two."  
Taehyung felt the trainer’s hands on his bareback and wondered what exactly she was doing there. Then there was a sudden jerk upwards and he felt a rope running straight along his spine.

"I deliberately attached the hook to a short rope. If you get tired and want to get back on your feet instead of tippytoeing, not only will your nipples and testicles be uncomfortably pulled at, but the hook will inevitably penetrate you deeper."  
Taehyung’s heart was beating up to his neck at these words.

That was barbaric! Was there not a single trainer in this school who wasn't an inhuman sadist?

"And now one last little thing. To give the whole thing that special spice, so to speak,“ she said when she came around him one last time and showed him what she was holding in her hands. It looked weird, like a DIY.  
"I will now pull a rubber band over your feet with these cute little buttons here attached to it. The button will be pointing down so they are pressed when your heels touch the wood below you. As you can see, cables run from these buttons all the way up to this metal hook here."

Taehyung followed with his eyes what she described.  
"I’m going to attach this metal hook to the hook inside you and connect it all to a stimulation current device. When you get tired and one of the buttons is activated, there will be a very unpleasant surge, deep inside you."  
Taehyung’s eyes widened in horror.

"I’m sure you’re wondering how long you’ll have to hold out in this uncomfortable position, am I right? Now, Predicament Bondage is used by human masters mainly as punishment for naughty hybrids. It’s about teaching the hybrid a lesson. That’s why we trainers have decided that the time of the lesson starts as soon as the slave is fully prepared. That is to say, as soon as I have attached the buttons and the metal hook, you will be forced to stand still for an hour."

An hour? He was supposed to stand on his toes for a whole hour? Already the short time in which she had prepared him for the lesson felt unpleasant. His feet hurt. The cool bullet in his ass was really uncomfortable and his nipples burned as if they were on fire. Not to mention the need to pee, which became more urgent with every minute.

The trainer carefully lifted one foot up first and then the other to position one of the buttons underneath each. Then Taehyung felt the trainer attach something to the anal hook. She pushed the metal table around the wooden frame and Taehyung could see a large stimulation current device and a timer on it.  
"So, the power’s on. That is one hour from now, slave."  
With one of her long fingers, she pressed a button on the top of the timer and Taehyung could do nothing but watch how much time he still had to stay in this awful position.

The minutes sneaked away like they were hours. His legs trembled from the effort of being forced to stand on his toes for so long. He tried to ignore his bladder as long as he could. But when he took a look down at the bucket, the urge suddenly became so great that a few splashes searched their way out uncontrollably.  
Taehyung tried to tense his muscles, but now that he had started, his bladder refused to stop peeing. Taehyung felt his cheeks burning pink in shame as the trainer watched him very closely while urinating.

A glance at the clock showed that he had only completed a quarter of an hour of this torturous lesson.  
The bucket now pulled nastier at his aching nipples and Taehyung gasped tormentedly. The trainer had got herself a chair and sat down next to the metal table, leafing through a woman’s gossip magazine. She ignored the moaning and whimpering of Taehyung completely. His whole body trembled with the effort, but also because of the cold in the room.

After less than half an hour, Taehyung couldn’t take it anymore. His feet hurting just too much. Exhausted, he let himself be tempted for a short moment to rest on his whole foot. It was a blessing for his feet, but his nipples and testicles protested immediately. The cold metal balls of the hook bored inevitably deeper into him and as long as the buttons were pressed under his heels, small painful shocks shot through his body, which became stronger and stronger the longer the buttons were pressed.

Taehyung howled in torture and twitched in his bondage. The tears that had been burning in his eyes for some time spilling over, running unrestrained over his face. His whole body seemed to consists of nothing but pain. After only half a minute, he fought his way back up to his toes, because the intensity of the electric shocks were steadily increasing and it was almost unbearable. His muscles protested when he returned to the uncomfortable, unnatural position. The trainer watched him smiling as he struggled and Taehyung had to pull himself together not to tell her to her grinning face what a cruel old witch she was. He was sure that this would result in an additional punishment and he was already at his limit.

He closed his eyes exhausted and tried to think of something nice. Jimin’s laughing face appeared in front of his mind’s eye and warmed his heart. He still remembered the time when he didn’t like Jimin. Back then he had always considered the Puma from the parallel class to be a terrible nerd. He had always written the best exams in the class, while Taehyung had often taken one of the last places in the ranking. Jimin was eventually ordered by the teachers to tutor Taehyung. After a first fight, they eventually became best friends. Jimin’s positive influence on the troublemaker number one hybrid of the year had pleased the teachers so much that they decided to give them some extra free time. During these hours they talked a lot, or Taehyung watched Jimin fascinated as he danced or sang for him.

Taehyung’s body lowered again without him being able to prevent it. "Fuck!“ he desperately eclaimed when he was again exposed to the nasty pain. "Haven't you been taught not to use such words?“ The trainer raised up with a mischievous smile and walked around the wooden frame. When she came back, she had a big glass of water in her hand. Taehyung shook his head. Silently he formed the words: "Please don’t", with his mouth, but the trainer unimpressed poured the contents of the glass into the bucket.

Taehyung’s whimpered unusually high pitched. He fought his way back up to the tips of his toes so that the nasty pulling of the electric shocks subsided. He looked over to the timer. Only ten minutes left. Only ten cruel minutes left before he could go back to Jimin.


	25. Taekwoon - Orgasm Denial / Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags carefully. When you find something that could trigger you, refrain from reading the chapter please.  
Thank you.
> 
> Tags:  
General:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bdsm etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> For this chapter:  
+blue balls  
+chastity devices  
+clover clamps  
+cock cage  
+cock & ball torture  
+dildos  
+edging  
+forced orgasm training  
+forced stimulation  
+frustration  
+fucking maschines  
+icecubes  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+pain  
+painplay  
+sensation play  
+sybian  
+teasing  
+vibrators

Taekwoon waited in the room for his trainer. He was tense, but that had been nothing new for him for over a month.  
He looked down between his legs. The chastity cage that wrapped itself tightly around his penis gleamed in the dim light. Three months of denial training. Every hybrid had to endure a full three months of this ordeal. With daily stimulation and frustration in equal shares.  
  


Taekwoon didn’t mind having to edge from time to time. In a way, he even enjoyed edging for a few times, only to hear a strict "no“ when asking for permission to come. It had always been okay for him because he knew, that if he behaved well until the end of the lesson, nearly all the trainers would reward him with an orgasm for the hardships he had endured. And then after being completely exhausted from training, he would fall into his bed relaxed and the high would relieve the pain and shame.  
But for almost two months the reward has been missing. There was no sense of achievement at the end of the day and the pain remained.

Long-term denial training was one of the hardest tests for any hybrid. Especially the first two weeks had been hell on earth. Simply because the body received sexual stimuli every evening as before and of course reacted accordingly after all the training, but without giving in to the beautiful tingling feeling.  
The ongoing frustration not only affected him physically but also mentally. During the day, when he wasn’t busy, he couldn’t think of anything else but the throbbing desire between his legs that was put in his place by the tight, cold metal. Every erotic thought shot like lightning down into his loins, but whenever his penis wanted to straighten up with interest, the cage painfully prevented him from getting hard.

Taekwoon had heard some of the older Citrin talking about the incredibly good feeling when they were finally allowed to cum after the three months of being denied release. They had enthusiastically told how damn intense the climax after the long abstinence had been. To be honest, the anticipation of this breathtaking feeling was all that kept Taekwoon from going crazy at the moment.  
Even the smallest thing stimulated him. Even the jet of water from the shower on his tense muscles and sensitive body was almost unpleasantly intense. He counted the remaining days every night.

The door to the room opened and a trainer entered. As usual, there was no greeting or anything like that and Taekwoon was ignored while the man walked with heavy steps to the cupboards.  
Taekwoon tried to calm his racing pulse. It wouldn’t do any good to rack one’s brains about what the man would do to him. In the end, he had no influence on it anyway and had to endure it quietly.

"Come here, slave." said the man bored and the hybrid crawled across the floor to him.  
"Get up,“ came the second instruction, and when Taekwoon saw what was in front of him, he felt ice-cold inside.

There was a Sybian right in front of him on a height-adjustable bench. A Toy, which could drive someone mad with its intensive vibration real quick. The trainer pressed a button and drove down the bench. Then he reached for a tube of lubricant and distributed a generous portion of the gel on the dildo that was attached to the machine.

"Sit on it, slave." came the order Taekwoon had already awaited and feared. He whimpered quietly. But he obediently swung one leg over the bench and squatted over the thin skin-coloured toy.  
When he felt the tip at his opening, he flinched. The gel was unpleasantly cool. Bravely he squatted down and put pressure on the narrow silicone member to penetrate himself.

Taekwoon closed his eyes. It had been a while since he’d had something inside him the last time. It didn’t hurt, but the pressure was still uncomfortable. When he had absorbed the long toy, the trainer pressed a button and drove the bench up until Taekwoon only touched the ground with his toes.

"Uh, somebody’s got fucking blue balls already,“ the trainer laughed and inspected Taekwoon’s testicles, which were sticking out under the shiny metal of the cage.  
"But well, it’s no wonder, after almost two months of tease and denial training."  
The trainer grabbed a file and leafed through it for a while. He grabbed his chin.

"You don’t like pain very much, am I right, slave?“ the man asked and Taekwoon swallowed nervously.  
"No, I’m not into painplay, master,“ the hybrid answered the question and flattened his ears anxiously. The trainer nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you what we'll do now. I’m about to take your cage off and we will edge you a few times with the help of the Sybian. I don’t want to hear you whine or beg, you know you won’t get permission from me."  
The trainer turned around, went to a drawer and came back to him with a short-chain in his hands. Taekwoon unhappily twisted his face when he recognized the hated clover clamps.

The trainer reached for Taekwoon’s nipples and twirled the sensitive buds briefly to make them straighten up. Then he attached the painful clamps to the panther. Taekwoon hissed in pain as his sensitive nipples were crushed by the clamps.

The trainer opened the lock on his penis cage with a small key and pulled the tight metal off of him. He took Taekwoon’s limp cock in his hand and pumped it a few times.  
"Ah, I love a hybrid in denial. Look how hard you are, even though I barely touched you."  
Taekwoon blushed so hard, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

"I’m going to turn on the Sybian now. As soon as you reach the edge, pull the chain“, as if to show what he meant, the trainer grabbed the nipple chain with an index finger and pulled it painfully.  
"If you’re being mean to yourself, I’ll turn off the Sybian for a short break. If not... I guess I'll just keep it on. But you certainly don’t want to start the two months over again because you came without permission, do you?“

Taekwoon shook his head and bit his lower lip. He had heard that one of his classmates had recently come in a session without permission. They had not only punished him very badly for it, but the poor guy had had to start all over again with his training. Taekwoon felt sick just thinking about the same happening to him. He wanted to pass the whole three months so he would finally be released from this torture.

The trainer switched on the Sybian and Taekwoon was surprised by the sudden vibration and briefly tensed his muscles. He would have preferred just to close his eyes and enjoy the ride on the machine to the fullest.  
Taekwoon usually liked vibrators, at least as long as he was allowed to indulge in the intense stimulation. If he knew in advance, as he did at the moment, that he would not be able to enjoy it, he hated it when the trainers used vibrators to stimulate him.

Taekwoon tried to concentrate on the pain in his nipples, but the Sybian sent waves of arousal through his body. Since the trainer had driven up the bench so far that Taekwoon was impaled on the dildo, he could not escape the intense stimulation.  
His body was so sensitive because of the long denial that it only took a few minutes for Taekwoon to feel the climax approaching. He grabbed the chain on his chest with his hand and pulled it painfully. He searched for the trainer’s gaze, but he looked at him bored.

Taekwoon pulled more energetically at the chain, trembling all over his body. The pain in his nipples was unbearable. His body wanted nothing more than to give itself to the beautiful feeling, the tingling excitement. He bit his lower lip to suppress an outcry as he pulled the chain hard over and over again.  
The trainer leaned forward and switched the Sybian off. Taekwoon wanted to cry out of gratitude.

At the tip of his penis, the drops of lust glittered and his cock twitched, red, demanding attention. The frustration washed over him as if he had been showered with ice-cold water. A feeling he’d had to get used to within the last two months.  
He clawed his fingernails into the soft flesh of his thighs to stop himself from laying hands on himself and going against his master’s command.  
If he now showed weakness and gave up, the efforts of the last months would be completely in vain.

Much too fast for Taekwoon’s taste, the trainer switched the hell machine on again. The buzzing of the vibration filled the whole room and Taekwoon became a little dizzy with lust.  
Faster than before he again felt the approaching orgasm threatening to overcome him. Taekwoon pulled so hard on the clamps that he screamed in pain.  
His penis twitched dangerously and Taekwoon was already afraid of losing the fight against the lust. Everything in his head cried out not to give in to the feeling. He couldn’t, couldn’t!

The trainer turned off the machine at the very last moment and Taekwoon cried unrestrainedly. The frustration and pain in his testicles and nipples almost made him lose his mind.  
The trainer turned around and took something from one of the cupboards. When he returned, he held a large ice cube in his hands, which he handed to Taekwoon.

"Cool off a little bit, if we continue in this state you’ll come immediately and that would spoil all the fun. "  
Taekwoon bit his lower lip as he led the ice with trembling hands to his hot shaft. He gasped in torture. Of course, the ice helped immensely to cool down the erection, but it was terribly unpleasant, especially on his aching testicles.

Shortly after the denial training began, the scrotum had turned a little bluish and Taekwoon had feared he was ill, but the trainers had taken that fear away from him. Apparently, it was quite normal for the testicles to discolor when a man was denied orgasm after prolonged stimulation.

When the complete ice cube had finally melted, at least the erection had largely subsided. Even if the unpleasant pressure in his scrotum didn’t go away.  
"Well, let’s get on with it then,“ the trainer said without sympathy as he turned the Sybian on again.

Taekwoon whimpered. He hoped the lesson would pass quickly today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone leaving comments and / or kudos. You guys really are the best! ♡  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter and anticipate the next ones.


End file.
